Présumée Coupable
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Ron Weasley est mort : assassiné à son domicile. Tout semble accuser Hermione qui se retrouve obligée de trouver un avocat. Elle se rabat sur Drago Malefoy qui la défendra, deviendra même son dernier allié et l'aidera à trouver le fin mot de ce qui semble être une réelle conspiration contre elle. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je reviens avec un fiction. Oui oui une fiction, une vraie, pas une mini fiction, pas un OS, et ça faisait un moment... Depuis la Belle et la Bête, que j'ai fini de publier il y a un an presque jour pour jour !_

 _Alors cette fiction n'est pas humoristique ni foncièrement très feel good, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas lugubre (même si les deux premiers chapitres le sont assez). C'est une **Dramione** , comme à mon habitude, que voulez-vous je les aime haha? _

_J'ai pris un peu d'avance donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine (sauf exception), chaque vendredi ! J'ai écrit pour l'instant une petite dizaine de chapitres et je pense qu'elle fera au moins autour de 30 chapitres (voire plus selon mon inspiration haha)_

 **Présumé Coupable**

 _Chapitre 1_

Hermione Granger aspirait à une vie paisible. Elle considérait que ses six années à Poudlard ainsi que la guerre lui avaient apporté son lot d'aventures et de risques. À désormais 30 ans, elle avait un travail intéressant au département de la justice magique au Ministère de la Magie, elle vivait et était mariée à Ronald Weasley et ils avaient de grands projets pour le futur.

En cette nuit du mercredi 7 octobre 2009, elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'aurait pas une vie paisible.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut un cri. Son propre cri, quand elle découvrit le corps de son mari étendu dans le salon, baignant dans le sang. Elle avait crié de tout son souffle puis elle n'avait plus rien dit. Elle avait simplement agité sa baguette, de ses mains tremblantes et pleine de sang, pour appeler les aurors et n'avait plus rien dit à personne. Les aurors étaient rapidement arrivés et avaient appelé l'équipe d'urgence de Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle s'était assise à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante, ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps inanimé de Ron. Les aurors lui parlaient, essayant d'avoir des informations de sa part mais Hermione restait muette.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Ces horribles cauchemars qui semblaient si réels comme ceux qu'elle avait fait pendant des années après la Grande Guerre. C'était cela. Elle allait se réveiller, tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Les médicomages mirent le corps de Ron dans une sorte de bâche noire et le firent léviter en dehors de la maison. Au centre de la pièce il n'y avait plus qu'une immense tâche de sang qui marquait le tapis et les aurors qui observaient la pièce méticuleusement.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et qu'elle ne répondait pas, mais aussi voyant qu'elle était seule, l'équipe d'aurors présente sur les lieux décida qu'il était temps d'appeler les proches d'Hermione pour la convaincre d'aller au bureau des aurors pour donner des informations sur cette soirée. Le chef de cette équipe avait longtemps hésité à l'appeler, car si la personne à laquelle il pensait était proche d'Hermione, elle était aussi proche de Ron, mais elle comprendrait l'importance d'aller au bureau des aurors et de parler. Alors il l'invita à venir à l'aide de son patronus. Il savait qu'il n'allait probablement pas arriver dans la seconde, à cause du choc émotionnel, mais il espérait qu'il viendrait.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par une lumière bleue éblouissante. Il grogna. Il savait bien que s'il était réveillé par cela, ça signifiait qu'il y avait une urgence au bureau des aurors, pourtant il aurait adoré avoir une nuit complète et calme. Les enfants étaient encore jeunes et il était compliqué pour lui comme pour Ginny d'avoir une nuit complète et reposante.

Ginny grogna à son tour, réveillée par la lumière et elle donna un petit coup sur le torse d'Harry.

\- Bouge tes fesses, Potter, et surtout fait disparaitre ce patronus, par Merlin, marmonna-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour atténuer la lumière.

Harry trouva la force de se lever et alla dans une autre pièce. Le patronus le suivit et Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Normalement il disparaissait une fois qu'il était réveillé sauf s'il avait un message particulier. Il fronça ses sourcils et se dirigea dans le bureau de la maison pour écouter le patronus. Le patronus en forme de lion laissa alors s'échapper une voix et un message.

Harry s'appuya sur le bureau et observa pendant de longues secondes le patronus après avoir entendu le message. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il y avait une erreur. Les mains tremblantes, il enleva ses lunettes et passa une main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller.

Harry savait que son coéquipier appelait à la fois Harry Potter, meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Harry Potter, directeur du bureau des aurors. Il se demanda alors s'il devait réveiller Ginny, après tout, il devait venir là-bas en tant que directeur du bureau et ramener Hermione au Ministère. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller seul et laisser Ginny dans l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle personne de leur lointain entourage. Non. C'était Ron.

Il ne réalisait même pas la portée des mots, il n'envisageait pas une vie sans Ron et pour lui il y avait une erreur. Non. Il n'était pas mort. Il y avait eu un accident, mais il allait s'en sortir. Car c'était ce qu'ils faisaient, Hermione, Ron et lui. Ils s'en sortaient toujours, ils survivaient quelle que soit l'épreuve.

Il décida d'y aller sans Ginny, de ne pas l'alarmer. De toute façon il y avait erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il irait là-bas et se rendrait compte qu'il n'était que blessé et que tout irait bien, qu'il allait s'en sortir.

* * *

Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, celui qui était connu et reconnu pour son courage, ne trouvait pas le courage de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison de ses meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. Et si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai ? Et si, quand il rentrerait, il voyait le corps de Ron gisant dans son propre sang ?

Il sentit sa bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Il fallait qu'il laisse les sentiments de côté et qu'il fasse son boulot. C'était ce que l'on attendait de lui après tout. Alors il franchit la porte d'entrée et fut accueilli par le chef de l'équipe de nuit du bureau des aurors.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui le regardait avec pitié. Harry connaissait bien _ce_ regard. Combien de fois l'avait-on regardé comme ceci ? À la mort de Sirius, à la mort de Dumbledore, après le tournois des Trois Sorciers, quand il évoquait ses parents ou leur mort et il en passait encore. Il s'avança dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il crut vomir. Non il n'y avait pas Ron qui gisait dans son sang au beau milieu de la pièce mais il y a une large tâche de sang et une odeur. Une odeur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Celle du sang séché, du meurtre, de la mort. Une odeur qui lui remuait toujours autant les entrailles. Il vit alors dans un coin de la pièce Hermione.

Elle avait le visage blafard et elle tremblait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le chef de l'équipe s'approcha alors de lui et se posta à ses côtés.

\- Elle n'a pas bougé depuis qu'on est arrivée. Elle était d'ailleurs probablement déjà à cet endroit quand elle nous a appelé. On a essayé de la persuader de nous suivre au ministère, ou au moins de prendre une bonne douche chaude ou de boire un thé, rien n'y fait. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne bouge pas, expliqua-t-il alors à Harry.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit Harry d'une voix sûre. En attendant que je l'emmène au Ministère ne me parlez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, est-ce bien clair ? Si vous voulez que je fasse mon boulot, ne me dites rien, ordonna Harry. J'irais à Sainte-Mangouste après.

Le chef de l'équipe acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il savait bien que dans ce cas-ci il était plus que de difficile de séparer le privé du professionnel. Il pensait lui aussi qu'il valait mieux que Harry reste dans le déni de toute cette situation et qu'il fasse comme si tout était _normal_.

Harry traversa la pièce et s'accroupit devant Hermione. Il prit ses mains tremblantes et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il était là. Cela prit de longues secondes. Elle était ailleurs. Elle regardait sans regarder. Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle avait l'impression que si elle se reconnectait elle allait se remettre à crier.

Puis elle le vit. Elle vit son meilleur ami devant elle. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était accroupi devant elle mais il était là. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes de chagrin, de peur et de colère. Harry la serra dans ses bras, tout en continuant à se répéter que ce n'était pas réel. Il n'était pas mort.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle. Je me… dans le salon… et il… il est… oh Harry…

Harry la serra d'autant plus contre lui. Il la releva aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison et encore moins dans cette pièce. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait tenir debout. Un auror enroula une couverture autour d'elle et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive. Elle le regarda puis regarda à nouveau Harry.

\- Hermione il faut que tu ailles au Ministère, tu le sais, expliqua Harry d'une voix douce.

\- Maintenant ? Couina-t-elle.

\- Tu travailles dans la justice magique, Hermione, tu _sais_ ce qu'il t'attend.

Hermione baissa son regard. Oui elle savait. Elle avait même participé à certaines enquêtes quand elle faisait encore ses études. Elle allait être interrogée en tant que personne qui avait découvert le corps et en tant que femme de la victime. Elle n'était simplement par prête pour ça, car elle savait _justement_ ce qui l'attendait.

\- C'est un meurtre, souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser embarquer par l'auror.

Harry la regarda partir et resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes. Les aurors commençaient déjà à inspecter la pièce et la maison en général. Harry les voyait s'activer autour de lui, prendre des échantillons, prendre des photos et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Il courut presque dehors et annonça au chef d'équipe qu'il partait pour Sainte-Mangouste.

Il transplana et en arrivant devant l'hôpital, il soupira. Le travail était terminé pour l'instant. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas Ron. Ce n'était pas un meurtre. Il n'était pas mort. Il entra dans l'hôpital et ne demanda même pas son chemin. Il connaissait déjà le chemin vers la morgue, pour y avoir déjà été pour certaines enquêtes.

Il courut dans les escaliers pour arriver au plus vite au sous-sol de l'institution. Il _devait_ le voir. Car ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il y avait erreur. Il poussa la double porte de la morgue et entra dans un bruit fracassant. Les médicomages ne l'examinaient pas encore, ils ne le feraient que le matin venu. Il était alors seul dans la pièce froide.

Il y avait une table au milieu avec dessus un corps couvert d'un linge blanc. Une étiquette blanche était accrochée à un de ses pieds. Il la lut. Ronald Bilius Weasley, 29 ans, cause hypothétique du décès : meurtre. Harry la laissa tomber. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Il prit le drap entre ses doigts et hésita. Avait-il réellement envie de voir peut-être son meilleur ami sous ce drap ? Il tira.

Il hoqueta. C'était bien lui. Couvert de sang, encore dans son pyjama, la peau qui commençait déjà à devenir encore plus pâle. Il s'approcha alors du corps de son meilleur ami inerte et essuya le sang sur son visage avec le drap. Il prit sa main inerte dans la sienne et le regarda longuement. Il espérait qu'il se réveille. Que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais plus les minutes passaient plus il se rendait compte que c'était la réalité. Une réalité dure et dramatique.

Alors que les derniers espoirs qu'il avait s'envolaient, Harry posa son front sur celui de son meilleur ami et laissa couler quelques larmes. Il s'écarta alors violemment de Ron et cria. Il cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix et frappa dans un mur non loin. Il continua à crier sa rage, son désespoir et son chagrin. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, et pourtant. Ron Weasley avait été assassiné cette nuit-là du 7 octobre 2009.

* * *

 _Voilà ce premier chapitre, une sorte de mise en bouche. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tous les chapitres ne seront bien entendu pas aussi lugubres et il y a même des pointes d'humour pour ajouter un peu de légèreté, même si la fiction reste drama._

 _J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec une grande impatience vos premières impressions !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et c'est ainsi que je vous dis à vendredi prochain :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

\- Quand avez-vous découvert le corps de votre mari, Madame Granger – Weasley ? demanda l'homme assis face à elle, une table les séparant.

Hermione soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé brûlant.

\- Une minute ou deux avant que j'appelle les aurors, répondit-elle avant de reprendre une autre gorgée.

Elle avait espéré, en acceptant ce thé, pouvoir se réchauffer. Mais tout était froid en elle et autour d'elle. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Tout était tout à coup devenu irréel, quand elle s'était installée dans une des pièces qui servaient aux interrogatoires du bureau des aurors. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là, ce soir-là, à répondre à des questions à propos du très probable meurtre de son propre mari.

\- Avez-vous entendu quoique ce soit ?

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle. Je m'étais levée pour boire un verre d'eau et je devais traverser le salon pour atteindre la cuisine.

\- Donc vous n'avez entendu personne entrer dans votre chambre ? Ou même entendu votre mari quitter le lit conjugal pendant la nuit ? S'étonna l'enquêteur.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et tapota contre la table pendant quelques secondes. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de son alliance. Elle était veuve. L'homme se racla la gorge pour la ramener à la réalité et elle sursauta.

\- On ne dormait pas ensemble cette nuit-là. Il dormait sur le canapé, expliqua-t-elle en détournant son regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À votre avis ? Rétorqua-t-elle un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Nous nous sommes disputés pendant la soirée et il a décidé de dormir sur le canapé.

\- Il ?

\- Nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de passer la nuit à part, se reprit-elle.

Hermione fixa la petite plume magique qui notait frénétiquement sur le bloc de parchemin qui était disposé sur le bureau. Elle savait bien que cette dispute n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur dans cet interrogatoire, mais ils ne pouvaient sincèrement pas croire qu'elle était la coupable. Hermione se frotta les yeux, elle voulait s'allonger et dormir jusqu'à oublier cette effroyable nuit.

\- Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour remplir la déposition, annonça-t-il. Nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement quand l'enquête aura débuté.

\- Bien, conclut Hermione en se levant de la chaise.

Elle sortit de la salle et resta seule dans le couloir quelques instants. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'elle s'était levée au beau milieu de la nuit pour prendre un verre d'eau. Quelques heures. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours pourtant. Le temps passait vite et lentement à la fois.

Elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, qu'elle se repose, qu'elle s'endorme pour oublier tout ceci. Puis elle pensa au fait que quelques heures plutôt elle avait trouvé son mari étendu sur le sol du salon, baignant dans son sang. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, pas après avoir vu _ça_.

Ses pas la dirigèrent vers l'atrium pour quitter le Ministère de la Magie. Le ministère était vide en plein milieu de la nuit et ça lui semblait bizarre de le voir ainsi. Même les fois où elle avait quitté le bureau très tard à cause de certaines affaires qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Mais pas cette nuit-là. Elle était seule.

Elle entendit des pas résonner dans l'atrium et qui venaient de derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Harry. Elle soupira de soulagement, ne se sentant pas suffisamment forte pour affronter cette nuit seule ou même les jours qui allaient venir seule. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'aurait su trouver un seul argument pour le contredire à cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas de la compagnie pour parler, mais elle voulait simplement quelqu'un avec elle pour avoir une présence réconfortante. Elle savait que Harry était la personne parfaite pour cela, car il voudrait seulement rester à côté d'elle et ne rien dire. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers une des cheminées.

Ils disparurent l'un après l'autre dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour atterrir dans le salon de la maison d'Harry et Ginny à Godric's Hollow. Hermione arriva la première et la seule chose qu'elle vit dans ce salon fut Ginny. Harry avait prévenu la famille Weasley pendant qu'il attendait la fin de la déposition d'Hermione.

Quand Ginny vit Hermione apparaitre, elle se leva et laissa tomber sa tasse de thé au sol. Elle accourut dans les bras de celle qui avait toujours été sa meilleure amie et la serra contre elle. Ginny avait eu l'impression de les attendre pendant toute une journée. Harry avait utilisé le réseau des cheminettes plus tôt dans la soirée pour avertir Ginny et avait envoyé des patronus au reste de la famille. Depuis, Ginny avait attendu dans le salon, ne pouvant pas croire à cette tragique nouvelle. Elle avait décidé de laisser leurs trois enfants dormir. Il n'était pas utile de les prévenir en plein milieu de la nuit et elle n'avait pas non plus eu le courage de leurs dire.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé, se serrant un peu et se réconfortant par la même occasion, avec une tasse de thé chacun et ne dirent plus un seul mot du reste de la nuit. Ils finirent par s'endormir pour quelques courtes heures de sommeil.

* * *

Toute la grande famille Weasley s'était finalement rejoint le lendemain au Terrier. La maison avait beau être pleine d'enfants, de petits-enfants, de parents et grands-parents, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un seul jusqu'à ce que la Gazette du sorcier arrive. Harry tenta de l'intercepter avant que les autres ne la voient. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle pouvait ne pas être tendre parfois, même si ce n'était plus aussi mauvais que quelques années auparavant lorsque Rita Skeeter y travaillait, notamment. Mais Hermione avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour attirer le journal à elle.

 _Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre, membre du Trio d'Or, retrouvé mort à son domicile._

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, mais les mauvaises encore plus, souffla Hermione.

Elle parcourut l'article rapidement et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve, aucune piste et ils commençaient déjà à imaginer qui pourrait être derrière tout cela. Elle pouffa presque lorsque l'article suggérait peut-être un grand retour des forces du mal. Tout cela ne servirait qu'à effrayer les sorciers et sorcières. Elle jeta le journal sur la table de la cuisine et Harry et Molly se précipitèrent pour le lire à leur tour.

Molly ne lut que le titre et se recula. Elle ne pouvait lire plus. Le voir écrit était déjà beaucoup trop réel pour qu'elle puisse lire un article à ce propos. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière et fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé. Elle regarda longtemps les petites bulles qui se formaient dans la casserole d'eau qui chauffait.

\- Il ne pouvait pas attendre un délai raisonnable avant de faire un article, se plaignit-elle.

\- Maman, c'est probablement un assassinat, apparemment, et même si c'en était pas, il est… était un héros de guerre, expliqua George.

\- Tout de même… souffla-t-elle.

Arthur passa une main, dans son dos, réconfortante. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre alors qu'elle voyait un hibou approcher de la maison. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut celui d'elle et Ron. Il entra par une des fenêtres qui étaient restées ouverte après l'arrivée du hibou d'Arthur et déposa un tas de lettres devant Hermione. Elle les toisa un instant, se demandant si elle avait _vraiment_ envie de les ouvrir. Elle pinça le haut de l'arrête de son nez, puis décida finalement de les prendre et de s'installer dans le salon près de la cheminée éteinte.

 _« C'était tout ce qu'il méritait ce sale traître à son sang ». « Tu es la prochaine, sang de bourbe ». « Vivement que tu y passes, aussi, salope »_. Hermione soupirait alors qu'elle ouvrait ces lettres et les jetait au fur et à mesure sur le sol, projetant de les garder pour l'enquête. Elle s'y était en quelque sorte attendue. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de lettres comme celles-ci après la chasse aux mangemorts qu'il y avait eu après la guerre, ainsi qu'après les procès qui avaient eu lieu. Ron, Harry et elle ne s'étaient pas faits que des adorateurs et des amis après cette guerre, loin de là. Alors la mort de l'un d'entre eux allait forcément ravir leurs opposants.

Après celles-ci, il y avait les premières lettres de condoléance. Déjà, se dit-elle. L'article venait de sortir il y a quelques minutes et cela commençait déjà. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux, pensant aux jours qui allaient suivre. Elle devait organiser les funérailles et répondre à toutes ces lettres et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ginny qui lui faisait un sourire compatissant.

\- Maman commence à recevoir pas mal de lettres aussi, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Je devrais m'occuper des funérailles, leurs répondre et surtout au Ministère, répondit-elle en montrant la lettre de l'institution à Ginny. Ils veulent faire une grosse cérémonie, vu qu'il était un héros de guerre, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Hermione. On est tous là et on va faire tout ceci ensemble, la rassura Ginny en prenant la lettre des mains. On s'en occupe avec Harry.

Ginny rejoignit son mari. Elle savait que rassurer Hermione ainsi que sa mère était la bonne chose à faire, pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait la suite, ou de ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle devait être totalement honnête avec elle-même elle ne savait pas où elle en était non plus, et elle se disait que, finalement, personne ne le savait réellement.

* * *

Les funérailles arrivèrent. La famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione avaient finalement décidé de joindre en un seul évènement les funérailles et la cérémonie que voulait organiser le Ministère. Molly avait confié à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter tout cela deux fois et Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus.

Les discours s'enchaînaient pour rendre hommage à l'homme qu'était Ronald Weasley. Hermione les écoutait d'une oreille quelque peu distraite. Elle répondait vaguement aux personnes qui lui présentaient leurs condoléances. C'était comme si elle voyait la scène d'au-dessus, comme si elle était sortie de son corps et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une spectatrice. Elle se disait que c'était une stratégie de son corps ou de son cerveau pour qu'elle survive à cette journée sans imploser avant la fin.

Parfois Harry posait une main compatissante sur son épaule ou Ginny serrait sa main pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient là pour elle. C'est quand elle fut entourée de leurs amis de Poudlard ainsi que de la famille Weasley, qu'elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Loin des gens du Ministère, loin des journalistes, loin de tout ceci.

Finalement la cérémonie publique prit fin et il ne resta que les proches de Ron. Ils transplanèrent, exceptionnellement et avec autorisation du Professeur McGonagall, vers Poudlard pour se recueillir auprès du monument honorifique de Ron. Quelques personnes officielles du Ministère étaient déjà présentes dans la clairière de Poudlard où il y avait déjà des monuments rendant hommage aux héros de guerre et à Albus Dumbledore.

Quelques rayons de soleil réchauffaient Hermione et se reflétaient sur le château. Elle sourit de nostalgie en le revoyant. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas retournée à Poudlard et elle fut surprise de se sentir encore chez elle là-bas après tout ce temps. Harry se tenait à côté d'elle, l'observant lui aussi, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

La cérémonie privée au château se termina. Molly proposa à Hermione de les rejoindre au Terrier et de dormir là-bas mais elle déclina poliment. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un lieu où elle avait l'habitude d'être avec Ron. Elle voulait simplement être seule et dormir. La journée avait été éreintante. Elle commença à se diriger vers l'enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner à l'endroit où le Professeur McGonagall avait débloqué les protections.

Alors qu'elle marchait seule vers l'endroit, resserrant un peu plus son manteau contre elle, elle vit deux hommes marcher dans la direction inverse, se dirigeant vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux et eut l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle et elle s'avança jusqu'à eux.

\- Madame, nous vous présentons tout d'abord nos condoléances, dit le premier solennellement.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Mais je vous connais ? Étiez-vous des collègues de Ron au ministère ?

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Je vous remercie sincèrement, répondit par automatisme Hermione. Veuillez m'excuser mais je comptais rentrer à Londres et me reposer, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas seule, intervint le second. Nous sommes deux aurors et nous travaillons en équipe avec le département de la justice magique sur l'enquête concernant l'assassinat de Ronald Weasley qui a été ouverte il y a trois jours. Nous voulions attendre un délai raisonnable pour commencer à vous interroger, Madame Granger – Weasley.

Hermione lâcha un ricanement en les toisant.

\- Un délai raisonnable ? Pouffa-t-elle. Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Non, répondit froidement le second. Veuillez nous suivre, ajouta-t-il en montrant son insigne d'auror.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, la famille Weasley la regardait et elle croisa finalement le regard d'Harry. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et elle comprit vite vu son expression que, même s'il était le directeur du bureau des aurors, il n'était de toute évidence pas au courant de ceci. Un des hommes lui prit le bras un peu brutalement et elle s'en dégagea immédiatement en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je vous suis, dit-elle froidement.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, passe un peu vite sur l'enterrement. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas le centre de mon histoire et aussi car c'est un désir personnel. Je ne voulais pas épiloguer pendant 4 chapitres sur ça, car je trouvais ça plus glauque qu'autre chose haha. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas dérangé.

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et je fais bien entendu de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes les reviews !

À vendredi prochain :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Hermione attendait dans un des bureaux du Ministère qui étaient réservés aux interrogatoires. Dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue était faux, Hermione travaillait au département de la justice magique, elle connaissait la procédure. Elle savait qu'un auror et un représentant de ce département l'interrogeraient. Les aurors et le département travaillaient ensemble sur cette enquête et elle savait que celle-ci avait été ouverte trois jours auparavant. Ils avaient inspecté la scène de crime, avaient déjà dressé un tableau de toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient Ron régulièrement classant par catégories : famille, amis, collègues et autre.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure à cette enquête. D'un côté elle était plutôt soulagée de savoir à quoi s'attendre et d'un autre côté elle avait peur, parce que justement elle savait comment _ils_ pensaient et elle saurait rapidement s'ils la soupçonnaient ou non.

Deux personnes entrèrent : un homme et une femme. Elle les reconnut immédiatement, travaillant au ministère depuis de nombreuses années. Jim était un de ses collègues au département de la justice magique et Martha était une auror. Hermione leurs fit un léger sourire alors qu'ils gardaient une expression aussi neutre que possible. Ils lui serrèrent la main et s'installèrent face à elle.

\- J'imagine que je suis la première à être interrogée dans cette enquête, n'est-ce-pas ? Devina Hermione.

\- Vous étiez mariés et vous étiez présentes dans la maison lors de l'assassinat, donc oui, répondit simplement Jim.

\- L'hypothèse de l'assassinat est donc établie et vérifiée ? S'étonna Hermione.

Elle s'était doutée, en effet, que c'était un assassinat mais normalement cela prenait plusieurs jours pour vérifier l'hypothèse pour surtout ne pas commettre d'erreurs judiciaires comme dans le passé.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley, comme vous le savez, c'est à nous de poser les questions, s'amusa un peu Martha.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla Hermione en souriant un peu.

L'interrogatoire commença alors, reprenant tout d'abord les éléments de la déposition qu'elle avait faite plus tôt, remontant un peu dans le passé pour déterminer ce qu'elle et ce que Ron avait fait dans la journée et les jours précédents. Hermione répondait consciencieusement. Elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs à ce moment-là, mais elle savait que des réponses précises aideraient la poursuite de l'enquête et à déterminer qui était le coupable. Hermione savait que ces premières questions n'étaient que de « courtoisie », des questions plus délicates arriveraient pas la suite.

\- Vous avez déclaré lors de votre déposition que Ronald Weasley dormait sur le canapé à la suite d'une dispute que vous aviez eu dans la soirée. Sur quoi portait-elle ? Demanda Martha.

\- Je ne vois pas… commença Hermione.

\- Répondez, s'il-vous-plait, insista Jim.

Hermione remit quelques mèches derrière son oreille et soupira.

 _7 octobre 2009 20h04 – domicile des Granger – Weasley._

 _\- Cela ne sert à rien que tu t'en prennes à moi parce que tu as eu une mauvaise journée, Ronald ! Cria Hermione. Tout le monde a des journées difficiles, ici !_

 _\- Oui, mais moi, je déteste ce boulot, répliqua Ron avec humeur._

 _Le couple était dans la cuisine et Hermione lavait la vaisselle à l'aide d'un sort que lui apportait Ron qui débarrassait la table sur laquelle ils avaient mangé plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu le hais tant ? Répondit Hermione. Cela fait des semaines… Que dis-je des mois que tu rentres de mauvaise humeur, en colère et que tu t'en prends en moi, je n'en peux plus Ron. Je ne peux plus supporter cela, expliqua Hermione. C'est comme si…_

 _\- Comme si ? L'encouragea Ron qui resta planté dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon._

 _Hermione soupira et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa quelques secondes._

 _\- Comme si tu m'en voulais, comme si j'étais responsable de tout cela._

 _\- Tu l'es, lâcha Ron._

 _Hermione resta muette sous le choc puis son cerveau entra comme en ébullition._

 _\- Excuse-moi, Ronald ? S'écria-t-elle. En quoi le suis-je ?_

 _\- Tu m'as forcé à rester dans ce boulot lorsque George m'a proposé de devenir associé de la boutique, l'accusa Ron en pointant son doigt vers elle._

 _-_ Je _t'ai forcé ?_

 _\- Exactement tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que je devrais rester au Ministère et travailler toujours en tant qu'auror. Aux ordres d'Harry en plus, cracha-t-il._

 _Hermione accusa le coup et s'appuya contre un des plans de travail de la cuisine. Elle le toisa avec un regard noir._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas interdit de prendre le boulot que t'offrait Georges, dit-elle finalement. Je pensais que c'était ton rêve d'être auror ! Je ne voulais pas que tu abandonnes parce que tu étais simplement jaloux qu'Harry soit promu directeur et non toi._

 _Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et Hermione commençait à voir des rougeurs apparaitre sur son visage._

 _\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, articula-t-il alors que la colère montait en lui._

 _\- Ron, souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Ils se toisèrent plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire. Hermione finit par se détourner de lui et se dirigea vers le salon, pour s'éloigner des ondes de colère qui s'échappaient de son mari. Il la rejoignit dans la pièce d'un pas lourd alors que la colère et le désespoir l'aveuglaient._

 _\- Après la guerre ce n'était pas_ mon _rêve de devenir un auror ! C'était celui d'Harry et celui que_ tu _avais pour moi, et je ne voulais pas… Enfin. Ça n'a jamais été mon rêve. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour tes ambitions, pour te garder, pour te satisfaire ! S'écria-t-il. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui, finit-il._

 _\- Regarde-toi, souffla Hermione désespérée._

 _Ils restèrent une fois de plus silencieux, face à cette dispute. Ce n'était pas la première et ce n'était pas la dernière non plus. Ces temps-ci les disputes étaient courantes entre eux. Plus courantes que les moments tendres. Hermione regarda son mari avec un air triste. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait._

 _\- Je reste ici, ce soir, conclut Ron._

 _Hermione ne fut pas surprise. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits ces derniers mois qu'ils dormaient séparés. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux._

\- Ce type de désaccord arrivait souvent entre vous ces derniers temps ? Demanda alors Jim.

\- Si vous appelez ça un désaccord, marmonna Hermione. Oui. Cela faisait quelques temps que ça n'allait plus entre lui et moi. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de _désaccords_.

Martha griffonna quelques choses sur son parchemin. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle tentait de se calmer. C'était la procédure d'établir le type de relation que la victime avait avec chaque personne de son entourage. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils la présumaient coupable. Hermione tentait de respirer calmement.

\- Vous reprochait-t-il beaucoup de choses ? Questionna Martha qui avait relevé le nez de son parchemin.

\- Oui, assez souvent.

\- Quel type de choses ?

\- Eh bien comme je vous l'ai dit, il me reprochait de l'avoir forcé à devenir auror et d'avoir gardé ce boulot. Il me reprochait aussi souvent d'être trop souvent au travail ou d'y penser trop souvent quand je rentrais.

\- Votre vie professionnelle affectait votre relation ? Demanda alors Jim.

\- Bien entendu, souffla Hermione. Les premières années particulièrement, Jim enfin ! On fait le même travail vous savez bien que nous n'avons pas d'horaires et que nous pouvons avoir des dossiers qui nécessitent de travailler le weekend ou plusieurs nuits d'affilé, se justifia Hermione. Puis, Ron partait aussi souvent en mission en tant qu'auror, ou avait des gardes de nuit, ou même de gros dossiers aussi.

\- Bien, conclut Jim qui prenait lui aussi des notes.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques minutes. De plus en plus la peur s'immisçait en Hermione. Et s'ils pensaient qu'elle l'avait tué ?

\- Après la dispute du 7 octobre, le soir du meurtre, étiez-vous en colère après lui ?

Hermione sembla être déstabilisée par cette question. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ressentiez-vous une quelconque rancœur à cause toutes les choses qui se passaient dans votre couple et toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire ? Demanda Martha.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être, avoua-t-elle finalement. Mais dans chaque couple c'est… Ce n'est pas facile, ce n'est jamais parfait, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu, la rassura Martha. Passons à autre chose. Personne n'est venu vous rendre visite ce soir-là ?

\- Non, personne. Enfin pas que je sache. Je suis rentrée à 19h du travail et personne n'est venu.

\- Donc vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne meure, conclut Jim.

\- Oui. En dehors de l'assassin, de toute évidence, rajouta Hermione.

\- De toute évidence, souffla Jim alors qu'il échangeait un long regard avec Hermione.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Elle avait la même formation que Jim qui se tenait face à elle, elle avait souvent travaillé sur ce type d'enquête avec les aurors. Elle connaissait leur manière de penser et si elle se mettait à leur place dans ce cas-ci, elle aurait eu une hypothèse plutôt simple : Hermione était coupable. Quand elle réalisa cela, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle avait été ailleurs les derniers jours à cause du choc de la mort de son mari, à cause des journalistes qui la harcelaient, à cause de toutes les choses qu'elle devait organiser, mais elle venait de revenir sur terre et le retour était brutal. Elle était la coupable idéale : la femme avec qui il avait des problèmes de couple, assassinat dans le domicile, probablement en utilisant des manière moldues puisque ce n'était pas la cause du sortilège de mort et elle était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.

\- Je requiers la présence de mon avocat, articula-t-elle alors encore sous le choc.

\- Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, Madame Granger – Weasley, mais nous vous recontacterons pour la suite de l'enquête, expliqua Martha qui commençait à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Jim et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Elle le connaissait du département, même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient collègues. Hermione le questionna du regard et Jim resta quelques secondes dans la pièce après que Martha l'ait quitté.

\- Contacte le, Hermione, souffla-t-il.

* * *

Hello !

Je poste ce chapitre un peu rapidement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera fait ce weekend !

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il y aura d'ailleurs d'autres flashback comme ce que j'ai pu faire ici, vu que j'ai commencé l'histoire directement au moment du meurtre. On découvrira donc un peu plus le passé d'Hermione ainsi que sa relation avec Ron, principalement.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée et je vous remercie sincèrement de me suivre et de poster des reviews !

À vendredi prochain :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione attendait les jambes croisées, l'une s'agitant dans l'air, impatiemment dans une salle d'attente. Les gens autour d'elle la dévisageaient. Auparavant elle savait que si elle était dévisagée c'était parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'Or et héroïne de la Grande Guerre. Aujourd'hui si elle était dévisagée c'était à cause de l'assassinat de son mari, lui aussi héros de guerre, et surtout à cause de l'article qui avait été publié le matin-même par le journal de Rita Skeeter.

D'ordinaire, Hermione était plutôt patiente, même si elle avait ses limites. Ce jour-là, elle avait atteint sa limite dès qu'elle avait vu la Une du journal d'une des femmes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde : Rita Skeeter. Après avoir été virée par la Gazette du Sorcier, après la guerre, Skeeter avait fondé son propre journal qui était à son image : de mauvais goût et calomnieux. Hermione se fichait de ce que pouvait bien dire ce journal, et la plupart des sorciers en pensaient de même. Mais ce matin-là, la tendance s'était renversée et apparemment la majorité des sorciers pensaient tout à coup que l'article pouvait dire vrai. Elle avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou urgent à son avocat et transplané directement à son bureau.

La standardiste appela le nom d'Hermione et cette dernière soupira de contentement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les regards lourds qui l'entouraient. Elle était dans une salle d'attente d'avocats, et ces personnes aussi, tout le monde était ici parce qu'ils avaient des problèmes, se disait-elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Elle monta les escaliers et son avocat l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau. Il l'accueillit en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Madame Weasley, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Maître Hemingway, répondit-elle.

Elle s'assit face à son bureau alors qu'il prenait lui aussi place.

\- Je n'oserais pas vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, déclara-t-il un peu gêné.

Hermione lui fit un sourire et fouilla dans son sac à main. Elle trouva le journal de Skeeter et le laissa tomber sur le bureau de son avocat.

\- Je vous avais engagé des années auparavant pour protéger mon image et poursuivre tous ceux qui osaient pénétrer ma vie privée ou raconter des mensonges à mon sujet.

\- On peut poursuivre Skeeter pour diffamation, bien entendu, mais sincèrement Madame Weasley, ce devrait être le cadet de vos soucis. Elle est la première mais certainement pas la dernière dans cette affaire.

Hermione savait qu'il disait la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'enquête qui était menée en ce moment même, probablement contre elle, et elle se sentait impuissante. Alors elle avait reporté sa colère sur Rita Skeeter, parce que contre elle, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Hermione soupira.

\- J'ai, en effet, surtout besoin d'un avocat en ce moment pour défendre mes intérêts dans cette… affaire. Je travaille moi-même au département de la justice magique, comme vous le savez, et je sais que je suis probablement la coupable idéale. D'ailleurs dans la plupart des cas d'assassinat d'une personne c'est souvent le conjoint qui est responsable.

L'avocat la regarda avec compassion.

\- Je… Malheureusement, je dois vous dire que je ne serais pas le meilleur dans ce rôle. Je crois sincèrement en votre innocence, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je ne m'occupe pas d'affaires criminelles et mes associés non plus. Nous sommes plutôt dans les affaires avec des crimes ou infractions minimes ou dans les divorces, ou des problèmes de voisinages, enfin vous voyez, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec un air désespéré. Elle s'en était doutée. Il était très bon pour protéger l'image publique des personnes célèbres, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu défendre quelqu'un accusé de meurtre ou d'un autre crime grave. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment.

\- Je peux cependant vous conseiller un cabinet d'avocats si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il face au désespoir d'Hermione.

Elle lui fit un sourire et accepta sa proposition. Il marqua alors l'adresse du cabinet en question sur un petit bout de parchemin et la lui glissa sur le bureau. Hermione lut l'adresse et s'étonna que le cabinet soit dans le Londres moldu.

\- Ce sont bien des sorciers, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui. Ils ont leurs bureaux dans le Londres moldu mais ce sont en effet des sorciers. Ils sont quatre associés et si je dois vous en conseiller un ce serait probablement…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase alors qu'Hermione le regardait en attendant que la suite vienne. Elle se demanda s'il avait un trou de mémoire, ou Alzheimer ou même perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Ce serait ?

\- Eh bien c'est un avocat qui s'est en quelque sortes spécialisé dans les affaires quelque peu délicate ou très médiatisée, comme la vôtre. Un héros de guerre tué par sa femme qui elle-même est une héroïne de guerre, c'est du pain béni pour les journaux.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui, marmonna Hermione. Donc qui est cet avocat ?

\- Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et le toisa pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par lâcher un rire sincère et se reprit.

\- Vous me conseillez d'aller voir Drago Malefoy pour qu'il défende ma cause, qu'il sauvegarde mon image publique et m'évite une éventuelle condamnation, si nous en arrivons jusque là ? S'étonna Hermione. Vous devez vous moquer de moi, rit-elle.

\- Absolument pas, je ne connais pas un meilleur avocat pour ce type d'affaire, affirma Hemingway.

\- Bien, conclut Hermione. J'y réfléchirai, rajouta-t-elle avant de faire ses adieux à son avocat.

Elle sortit du bureau et resta figée dans le couloir. C'était déjà tout réfléchi elle ne demanderait _jamais_ à Drago Malefoy de la défendre.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari depuis qu'elle l'avait vu baignant dans son propre sang dans le salon. Elle avait élu domicile au Chaudron Baveur, prenant une chambre pour une durée illimitée. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'instant car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait un jour le courage de retourner dans cette maison.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas retournée à son boulot et ce matin-là, avant d'aller chez son avocat, elle avait reçu une lettre de son chef de département qui lui « suggérait » de prendre quelques semaines de repos. Hermione savait ce que cela voulait dire. Une enquête avait été lancée sur elle, dans l'affaire de l'assassinat de Ron Weasley et elle ne pouvait pas donc retourner au département de la justice magique, ayant accès à tous les dossiers là-bas. Elle s'y était attendue, elle savait que c'était la procédure. Il fallait lancer une enquête pour chacun des suspects et étant présente sur les lieux le jour du meurtre et était la femme de la victime, elle était bien évidemment un des suspects.

Elle ne rentra pas au Chaudron Baveur après le rendez-vous avec son avocat, elle se dirigea directement vers le Ministère. Elle avait toujours sa carte d'employé, car après tout même si son chef de service ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne travailler, elle était toujours une employée du Ministère. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour aller au niveau 2 du Ministère et dès son arrivée dans le couloir, elle croisa quelques visages familiers.

Après tout le niveau 2 était celui du département de la justice magique, elle s'y était attendue. Quelques personnes la saluèrent et elle leurs rendit leurs sourires, mais elle n'était pas là pour cela. Elle n'était pas là pour rendre visite à ses collèges ou même à son chef de département. Elle traversa le long couloir jusqu'à arriver aux bureaux des aurors.

Elle poussa la porte qui débouchait sur une grande salle avec les photos animées de chaque personne recherchée activement, ainsi qu'une salle d'attente pour les visiteurs, et enfin il y avait les bureaux personnels de chaque aurors. Elle toqua à celui d'Harry et entra directement. Il était le seul à avoir droit à une secrétaire, puisqu'il était le directeur depuis deux ans. La secrétaire la fit patienter et elle ouvrit quelque peu la porte derrière son bureau qui menait au bureau d'Harry. Hermione l'entendit annoncer sa présence.

Harry sortit une minute plus tard et la prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent du Ministère pour se diriger vers un restaurant non loin, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble régulièrement avec Ron et Ginny. Mais cette fois-ci ce ne serait qu'eux. Hermione sentait que Harry était agité et pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude face à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant, alors que le serveur leurs servait leurs entrées.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air… différent.

Le concerné sembla presque surpris de sa question. Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes pour finalement prendre une longue gorgée d'eau.

\- C'est le boulot. Je suis revenue trop tôt, je pense, mais je n'avais pas le choix, expliqua-t-il. Je suis le directeur. Quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu as accès au dossier de l'enquête ? S'intéressa Hermione.

\- Non, parce que je suis impliqué étant de la famille et une des dernières personnes qui l'a vu. Même si j'y avais accès, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais rien te dire, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, souffla Hermione alors que la déception l'envahissait.

Elle commença à manger son entrée alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Elle ne saurait dire d'où il venait, et elle commença à paniquer. Peut-être que Harry la croyait coupable ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait des soupçons ? Hermione tenta de s'apaiser en se disant que si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait pas invité pour le déjeuner.

\- En fait, il y a bien quelque chose, lâcha Harry avec une pointe de tristesse en lui.

\- Tu me crois coupable ? Répondit Hermione qui avait lâché sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il précipitamment en lui prenant la main. Non, Hermione, tu es folle, non, _jamais_ je ne pourrais croire cela, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Excuse-moi, Harry, je suis stupide, dit-elle alors en baissant le regard. C'est depuis la parution de ce stupide article de Skeeter… J'ai peur que tout le monde me croie coupable, souffla-t-elle.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer, ce qu'il avait à lui dire car il savait qu'elle serait affectée. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione comme pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- La Gazette a eu accès au dossier de l'enquête, lâcha-t-il.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama alors Hermione.

\- Je ne sais comment, je ne sais pas d'où vient la fuite si elle vient de ton département ou de celui des aurors, mais la Gazette a eu accès au dossier. Même si l'enquête n'est pas terminée, ils ont probablement déjà beaucoup d'éléments et des débuts de piste. La Gazette ne va pas perdre de temps et publier le tout demain, j'imagine.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ? Couina Hermione. Et comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Ginny. Elle y travaille et elle a entendu au détour d'un couloir qu'ils avaient eu accès au dossier hier soir. Elle a aussi entendu qu'ils allaient tout publier au plus vite, avant qu'un autre journal n'ait accès à ce dossier.

Hermione se prit le visage dans les mains et tenta de se calmer pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était contenu dans ce dossier mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit rendu public. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça et elle avait le fort pressentiment que les éléments présents dans le dossier n'étaient pas en sa faveur, sauf s'ils avaient trouvé une autre piste pour désigner un coupable.

\- Depuis ce matin j'essaie de déterminer d'où vient la fuite, j'essaie vraiment. Mais on n'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit et sans preuve je ne peux faire une perquisition à la Gazette et les empêcher de publier quoique ce soit. On continue de travailler dessus bien entendu, rajouta-t-il. Mais je préférais te prévenir maintenant.

\- Tu as bien fait Harry. Par merlin, souffla-t-elle. Personne ne prend au sérieux les articles de Skeeter car ils sont sans fondement, mais ceux de la Gazette… Tout le monde lit la Gazette ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et s'ils disaient que j'étais coupable ?

\- Ils ne peuvent en être surs, la rassura Harry. À ce stade de l'enquête il n'y aura jamais marqué dans le dossier que tu es coupable. Non. Ils cherchent encore sûrement d'autres pistes, ils cherchent à déterminer qui pourrait être le coupable. Ça prend des mois. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il n'y aura rien de cet acabit, conclut Harry.

Hermione souffla. Il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas déclarer en Une de la Gazette qu'elle était coupable de cet assassinat car il n'y avait aucune preuve et qu'ils n'étaient pas le Magenmagot. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Hello !

Bon... Techniquement on est samedi car il est 00:01 à l'heure à laquelle j'écris ceci. Mais bon, on va dire que ça compte comme un vendredi haha.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Beaucoup pensait qu'elle contacterait directement Drago, eh.. non haha. Donc ce ne sera pas encore dans ce chapitre là que je l'introduirai.

Breeef, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous tarde de lire le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas merci merci merci pour vos reviews et de continuer à lire cette fiction.

S'il reste des fautes j'en suis désolée, je ne l'ai relu qu'une seule fois rapidement :/ J'essaierai de le relire encore demain et de modifier si jamais il en reste !

Bonne soirée ou journée à tous et à vendredi prochain !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Hermione Granger – Weasley : suspect principal pour l'assassinat de Ronald Weasley._

La bombe était tombée ce matin-là. La Gazette avait mis en Une une photo volée de leur mariage. Hermione regardait la photo animée. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle se voyait, un peu plus jeune, en robe blanche, des petites fleurs dans les cheveux, embrassant Ron. Elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient trouvé le lieu de leur réception. Ils avaient célébré leur mariage dans une vieille mais jolie demeure anglaise dans la campagne éloignée de Londres. Les invités avaient été triés sur le volet et ils étaient les seuls à connaître la date du mariage. Mais la Gazette avait de toute évidence trouvé le lieu et avait pu prendre quelques photos, notamment parce que la cérémonie s'était tenue dans le jardin, avant qu'Harry ne se rende compte de leur présence et ne les chasse.

Hermione soupira et détacha son regard de la photo. Elle regarda l'article, sans réellement le lire. Elle se demandait si elle avait le courage de le lire. Ils avaient eu accès à des informations qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les connaitre. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se défende par la suite, il fallait qu'elle se protège de cet article, alors il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il contenait.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et s'assit sur le bord de son lit au Chaudron Baveur et commença à survoler les premières lignes. Elle tentait de garder en tête que l'enquête n'était pas terminée et qu'ils allaient trouver une autre piste. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ être la seule suspecte.

L'article expliquait en effet que l'enquête n'était pas terminée et qu'il fallait encore que le Ministère interroge d'autres personnes. Il expliquait aussi brièvement qu'Hermione ne serait peut-être pas la seule suspecte ni la principale. Hermione était soulagée de cela. Mais ce n'était que le début de l'article et elle se rendit compte rapidement que le reste de l'article ne parlait que d'elle.

Les journalistes parlaient de toutes les preuves qu'il y avait contre Hermione et les motifs qui auraient pu la pousser à commettre cet assassinat. Hermione ne respirait plus. Elle lisait, écrit noir sur blanc à la Une du journal le plus lu par les sorciers et sorcières britanniques, son propre procès.

Elle arrêta de lire l'article quand elle commença à attaquer un paragraphe qui relatait des problèmes qu'affrontaient le couple. C'en était trop. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que tout ceci c'était passé. Même pas deux courtes semaines et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer, ou de simplement vivre et faire son deuil comme elle aurait aimé. Non, elle devait traiter avec le Ministère ou même maintenant les journalistes et elle était fatiguée. Elle se rallongea sur son lit et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

* * *

Hermione quitta le Chaudron Baveur pour prendre son déjeuner ailleurs et fut surprise quand la première chose qu'elle vit à l'extérieur ne fut pas la rue ou les passants, mais les flashs. Elle fut assaillie d'énormément de flashs mais aussi de questions qui allaient avec et elle eut l'amer souvenir de toute la période d'après-guerre. Harry, Ron et elle avaient été harcelés par les journalistes et autres paparazzis dès qu'ils quittaient leurs domiciles. Sauf que cette fois-ci les questions étaient beaucoup moins agréables, ou élogieuses.

\- Est-ce vrai que vous avez tué votre mari ?

\- Quelle a été votre réaction quand vous avez vu la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Allez-vous porter plainte ?

Hermione ignora royalement toutes les questions et se fraya un chemin pour se diriger vers un petit restaurant du chemin de traverse. Elle commençait à regretter sa sortie, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle entra précipitamment dans le restaurant où elle avait un rendez-vous et fut soulagée de voir que les journalistes avaient eu la décence de ne pas entrer eux aussi.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du restaurant, suivant la serveuse qui l'emmenait à sa table et elle vit que la personne avec qui elle devait déjeuner était là. Sa collègue, et amie, du département de la justice magique se trouvait là devant elle. Hermione lui fit un sourire presque triste. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cet article sortirait aujourd'hui, le jour où elle devait la voir, et qu'il serait _si_ intrusif. Son amie se leva et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Elisabeth, souffla Hermione de réconfort.

La dite Elisabeth lui fit une sourire réconfortant et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux autour de la table. Les entrées arrivèrent rapidement et elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme elles le faisaient souvent, mais cette fois-ci elles ressentaient bien toutes les deux que c'était pour principalement éviter un certain sujet.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois quand même venue, avoua finalement Hermione.

\- Hermione, si tu penses une seconde que je vais me fier à cet article de la Gazette…, commença Elisabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont tout de même eu accès au vrai dossier d'enquête, murmura Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Elisabeth l'observa pendant quelques secondes et prit finalement sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'endurait Hermione entre cette enquête mais aussi et surtout le décès de son mari.

\- Hermione on sait toutes les deux comment se font les enquêtes, pour avoir travaillé sur certaines d'entre elles de nombreuses fois, la raisonna Elisabeth. Bien sûr que tu fais partie des suspects étant sa femme et ayant été sur les lieux du crime qui n'est autre que votre maison à toi et Ron. Mais, on sait aussi que tu n'es sûrement pas la seule et ça, la Gazette se l'est bien gardée pour elle, claqua Elisabeth.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Hermione. Il m'a simplement… secoué, cet article. En plus avec Jim qui m'a dit de prendre un avocat à la fin de mon interrogatoire.

\- Il disait sûrement cela car tu auras d'autres interrogatoires, et c'est normal Hermione. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils pensent _réellement_ que tu aies pu tuer ton mari, la rassura Elisabeth. En tout cas, moi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Hermione lui fit une sourire sincère et se détendit quelque peu.

\- J'espère que tout le monde pense comme toi, avoua-t-elle alors.

* * *

Hermione quitta le restaurant quelques heures plus tard et décida d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Quelques journalistes plus ou moins sérieux attendaient sa sortie et elle les ignora encore une fois. Sur son chemin vers l'hôtel, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un stratagème pour pouvoir sortir du chaudron baveur sans être ennuyée par toutes ces questions et ces flashs. Elle devrait probablement se grimer, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant pour sortir en public sans se faire reconnaître.

Elle poussa la porte du chaudron baveur et Tom lui fit une sourire compatissant en voyant son visage fatigué. Hermione haussa les épaules et Tom s'approcha d'elle.

\- Quelqu'un vous attend dans votre chambre. Je l'ai laissé entrer car je pensais que cela pouvait être… important, annonça-t-il.

\- Très bien, souffla Hermione quelque peu surprise. La prochaine fois ne laissait entrer personne, on ne sait jamais, l'avertit-elle.

Elle avait grandi dans un monde où on n'était jamais sûr, où le moindre visage familier pouvait être en réalité quelqu'un qui nous voulait du mal caché par du polynectar. Hermione, même après toutes ces années, avait gardé des réflexes de cette époque.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de sa chambre prudemment. Elle serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts et elle poussa la porte de sa chambre brutalement. Elle pointa la baguette vers la personne qu'il y avait, debout, au milieu de sa chambre et elle fut surprise.

Elle soupira et rabaissa sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers Molly Weasley qui se tenait dans la pièce et l'accueillit. Elle fut soulagée de voir que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et non quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal. Elles s'assirent sur les fauteuils qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? Demanda Molly doucement.

\- À dire vrai, je suis fatiguée de tout cela, souffla-t-elle. J'imagine que l'article de la Gazette ne vous a pas échappé.

\- En effet. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. La Gazette m'a contacté pour avoir une entrevue avec moi, dans l'idée de faire un article sur les réactions que j'ai pu avoir après la lecture de celui-ci, expliqua Molly.

\- Vous… Vous allez le faire ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes, interdite. Elle ne savait pas si cette nouvelle jouait en sa faveur ou non et cela la laissait dubitative. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses jambes. Elle ne quittait pas le regard de Molly.

\- Vous croyez en ce qu'ils ont dit ? Osa enfin demander Hermione.

\- Pour une majeure partie oui. Ils ont eu accès au dossier et ont simplement révélé quel type de preuves il y avait contre toi, Hermione.

Hermione se figea et attendit. Elle attendit la suite, car cela ne pouvait pas se terminer sur cela.

\- Pour la partie selon laquelle tu as en effet assassiné _mon_ fils, je ne peux les croire. Seul un juge, un procès et une enquête complète donneront une réponse à cette question.

\- Mais… souffla Hermione. Vous ne me suspectez quand même pas ?

Molly s'avança dans son fauteuil et commença à regarder ses mains.

\- Je ne sais que penser Hermione, ils ont des preuves, des arguments et je ne voudrais pas y croire.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer par la suite. Elle n'avait rien à dire, rien à répondre.

\- Je ne peux y croire, continua Molly. Les preuves et arguments qu'ils ont ne font pas de toi la coupable, à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas… suffisant. Et ce ne sont pas des choses que je ne savais pas déjà.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Elle ne savait que penser de la réponse de Molly. Elle ne savait pas que penser de l'entrevue qu'elle allait donner à la Gazette, si ça allait être en sa faveur ou non, si ça allait apaiser les tensions ou non. Hermione la laissa partir vers la Gazette et en referma la porte derrière l'heure, son cœur se serra. Elle se rendit compte que Molly, étant la mère de Ron, avait peut-être la possibilité de faire encore plus de sa vie un enfer avec une seule interview.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? On entre tout juste dans les "problèmes" si j'ose dire, et je vous rassure Drago va faire son entrée en scène bientôt ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas l'introduire directement comme un cheveux sur la soupe haha.

En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup pour continuer à lire cette fiction et à laisser des reviews !

À vendredi prochain :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione était restée jusqu'ici d'un calme olympien. Elle avait vu son mari mort dans son salon, baignant dans son propre sang, elle avait dû subir un interrogatoire juste après lui avoir fait ses derniers adieux, elle avait été accusée par un article racoleur de Skeeter mais aussi honteusement diffamée par la Gazette du sorcier. Elle avait fait face à tout cela, gérant aussi sa vie personnelle mais aussi les suites légales du décès de son mari, avec calme et contrôle.

Jusqu'à ce beau matin d'octobre. En voyant une fois de plus la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Trop c'était trop. Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Une chose qu'elle avait appris rapidement pendant son adolescence et pendant la guerre était que personne ne viendrait la sauver, il fallait qu'elle se sauve elle-même. C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire. Il était temps que l'on cesse de marcher sur ses pieds et qu'elle sourit en retour.

Elle se retrouva seule face à son miroir, baguette en main. Elle se gratifia intérieurement d'être douée en magie et surtout en sortilège. Elle changea simplement la couleur de ses cheveux en l'assombrissant et leur texture en les rendant raides. Elle mit des lunettes de soleil et ainsi elle sortit du Chaudron Baveur comme si de rien n'était. Elle vit à l'extérieur quelques journalistes qui étaient encore là et son cœur palpita. Elle espérait réellement que cela allait marcher. Ça avait marché dans le passé, mais il fallait qu'elle soit détendue pour ne pas paraitre suspecte.

Elle serra un peu plus son sac à main lorsqu'elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule de journalistes qui ne lui accorda même pas un seul regard. Une fois éloignée, elle soupira bruyamment. C'était comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant toute cette traversée. Elle transplana au point de transplanage du chemin de traverse et apparut à un autre point installé dans une ruelle londonienne.

Elle marcha quelques minutes pour finalement arriver devant un immeuble, comme on en voyait beaucoup dans ce vieux quartier londonien. Elle poussa la porte et l'intérieur ne se révéla qu'à elle. Un moldu entrant dans cet immeuble ne verrait qu'un chantier. Un moldu ne verrait d'ailleurs qu'un immeuble en construction s'il passait devant. Hermione, en tant que sorcière, vit dans le hall d'entrée, une réception. Il y avait un long bureau blanc avec une réceptionniste derrière qui lui fit une sourire.

Hermione s'avança puis s'arrêta se rappelant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas _exactement_ à elle-même. Elle sortit sa baguette et défit les charmes qu'elle avait appliqué le matin même. Elle s'approcha alors de la réceptionniste et se présenta. Elle la fit patienter dans une salle d'attente. Quand on appela finalement son nom, Hermione se leva déterminée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait _besoin_ d'un avocat.

Elle entra dans le bureau de l'avocat et s'installa dans une chaise face à son bureau. Il n'y avait personne et elle fut étonnée que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'accueille directement. Elle patienta quelques secondes et vit l'avocat entrer dans le bureau.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley ! S'exclama le vieil homme un peu rondouillard.

\- Maître Clarington, le salua-t-elle en retour en serrant sa main tendue.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à nouveau et il s'installa lui aussi de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Maître, j'imagine que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi je vous ai contacté ce matin pour un rendez-vous en urgence. J'avais déjà un avocat, Maître Hemingway, qui s'occupait de mon image publique et de tous les cas de diffamation ou de menaces de mort dont j'avais été victime après la guerre. Malheureusement, et sinon je ne serais pas ici, il ne s'occupe pas des affaires de crimes comme celle-ci, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui en effet, je connais très bien Maître Hemingway, il a eu son stage de fin d'étude dans ce cabinet, d'ailleurs, se souvint l'homme en souriant.

\- Donc, bien entendu, vous pouvez m'aider, j'imagine, s'aventura Hermione. Il n'y a pas encore de procès mais j'ai besoin d'un avocat dès maintenant pour … la presse, pour les interrogatoires qui vont venir, pour…

\- Je vous arrête de suite, Madame, je ne serai pas votre avocat, coupa l'homme avec un regard dur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et rit presque. Elle se pinça les lèvres et tenta une nouvelle fois de garder son calme. Cela ne servait à rien d'exploser avant d'avoir entendu ses raisons. Et pourtant, elle avait très envie d'exploser, même si c'était contre la mauvaise personne et pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Et pourquoi, donc ? Vous pensez que je suis coupable c'est donc ça ? Articula Hermione. De toute façon, _vous_ , les avocats, vous défendez bien des coupables non ?

\- Madame, ne vous sentez pas si offensée. Je ne vous représenterai pas car l'affaire est bien trop délicate. Je ne défends pas les affaires si… médiatiques. Toutes les affaires de crimes et homicides sont plus ou moins médiatiques, bien entendu, se reprit l'homme. Mais cette fois-ci vous sentez bien que c'est compliqué. Un héros de guerre assassiné et un des potentiels suspects est aussi un de ces héros de guerre. Le procès n'a pas encore commencé que chaque sorcier et sorcière a son avis, que la presse s'arrache la moindre information, que certains journaux vous ont déjà jugé coupable.

Le silence se fit et Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- C'est votre boulot de défendre les gens !

\- Je suis trop vieux pour me risquer à ce genre d'affaires, Madame. Je ne pense même pas être bon pour cela, si vous voulez mon avis franc.

Hermione souffla et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle se leva d'un coup et le remercia sèchement. Elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, puis du bâtiment sans même répondre à la réceptionniste qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

Hermione appuya son dos contre le mur de l'immeuble. Elle fulminait. _Trop vieux_. Elle était tellement tendue et stressée que si elle avait eu un paquet de cigarettes sur elle, elle l'aurait fumé en moins d'une minute, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Son pied droit tapait distraitement contre le mur de l'immeuble. Il lui fallait un avocat, un bon, qui pourrait la défendre et il lui en fallait un maintenant.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et retrouva le bout de parchemin que lui avait donné Hemingway. Elle soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute manière. Elle transplana à nouveau au point de transplanage et atterrit dans le quartier des affaires moldu. Elle lut à nouveau l'adresse. 15 Giltspur Street. Elle se dirigea vers cette rue et regarda chaque numéro attentivement.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était pas à nouveau grimée pour sortir et elle espérait sincèrement ne pas croiser de journalistes dans ce quartier, même si c'était très peu probable. Elle finit par trouver le bâtiment et comprit rapidement qu'eux aussi avait utilisé le sortilège qui dissimulait aux moldus la réelle nature de leur activité à l'intérieure.

Elle entra en poussant les deux portes battantes et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la réception. C'était un grand et haut bureau noir avec trois réceptionnistes derrière. Elle se dirigea vers un des réceptionnistes qui était disponible et se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

\- Bonjour, où puis-je trouver le bureau de M. Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle alors de sa voix la plus mielleuse et polie.

\- Il est au cinquième étage, mais je ne pense pas que… répondit le réceptionniste en feuilletant rapidement son agenda.

\- Non je n'ai pas de rendez-vous en effet, le coupa-t-elle avant de partir.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir ou faire quoique ce soit, Hermione était dans l'ascenseur qui allait l'emmener vers le cinquième étage. Elle était seule dans cet ascenseur et elle commença à réaliser à quel point sa situation était désespérée. Elle allait demander de l'aide à la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé. L'ascenseur annonça son étage et Hermione hésita avant de finalement sortir.

Elle se remémora les articles, les interrogatoires, les journalistes, les regards de mépris dans la rue, et la fureur monta de nouveau en elle. Elle marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver à une porte noire sur laquelle il y avait d'indiqué « Maître Malefoy ». Hermione resta figée devant pendant quelques secondes. Elle allait _réellement_ le faire.

Elle tendit l'oreille de manière à deviner s'il était déjà en rendez-vous ou s'il était seul. Elle n'entendit rien et se dit alors que la seule manière de savoir était de voir par soi-même. Elle toqua et attendit. Il ouvrit.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy était plusieurs années auparavant. Elle se souvenait que c'était lors d'un procès au Ministère et elle n'était alors qu'en formation, suivant un collègue du Ministère et lui était en stage de fin d'étude, suivant un avocat. Elle avait été surprise de le voir et s'était efforcée de l'ignorer pendant tout le procès. Ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés, ni salués et encore moins parlés.

Elle s'était attendue à voir sur lui un air ennuyé et c'était cet air là qu'il avait adopté quand il ouvrit la porte. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur elle. Hermione vit un sourire en coin s'étirer sur son visage et elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le genre de sourire en coin qu'il avait lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait gagné ou qu'il avait réussi un mauvais coup. Elle se dit alors que même après plus de dix ans depuis la fin de Poudlard, il était resté le même.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- C'est Weas… commença-t-elle.

\- Ça restera Granger pour moi, la corrigea-t-il.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'assit derrière son bureau. Il désigna un des deux fauteuils en face de lui et Hermione le toisa pendant quelques secondes. Elle resta debout. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un bureau si chaleureux. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plutôt sombre, mais finalement, il fallait bien mettre le client à l'aise. Voyant qu'elle ne s'asseyait pas, il toussota pour attirer son attention. Quand il croisa son regard, il souleva un sourcil avec un air interrogateur.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je suis ici, lâcha Hermione.

Drago prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve et se rapprocha un peu de son bureau.

\- Je ne vois _absolument_ pas pourquoi tu me rendrais visite, Granger, répondit-il alors d'une voix trop aiguë pour qu'elle puisse être sincère. Tu organises une petite sauterie pour les retrouvailles de notre promotion de Poudlard ?

Hermione soupira et roula les yeux. Elle chercha quelques secondes dans son sac à main et en sortit un journal qu'elle jeta violemment sur le bureau de Drago, sous son nez. Il eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le journal claquer contre le bois du meuble.

\- Ça ! Claqua-t-elle.

Drago n'aurait même pas eu besoin de regarder la couverture de ce journal, car il l'avait déjà vu ce matin-là. Son hibou avait laissé tomber le journal face à lui, alors qu'il était en train de boire son café dans son salon. Il s'était étouffé rien qu'en voyant le titre de la Une, comprenant vite que cet article allait faire scandale.

 _« Les mensonges et secrets d'Hermione Granger enfin révélés par la famille Weasley ! »_

\- Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas lu, admit-il. Les articles racoleurs, même à ton sujet, ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges, marmonna Hermione.

\- Qui t'a trahi chez les Weasley ?

\- Molly. La mère de Ron. Cet article est basé sur une interview de la Gazette avec elle.

Drago prit la Gazette dans les mains et l'ouvrit à l'article en question. Il le survola rapidement pour comprendre la teneur de l'article et surtout les mensonges qu'il pouvait contenir. Il releva son regard vers Hermione qui s'était finalement décidée à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle soutenait son regard et il retrouva le regard qu'elle avait à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre lui ou même contre Ron, ou lorsqu'elle faisait face à une injustice. Il laissa échapper un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle ne changerait _jamais_.

Il soupira et replia le journal. Il le fit glisser sur le bureau jusqu'à Hermione. Il appuya son coude sur le bureau et passa sa main sur le menton, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu n'as donc pas un autre avocat ? Déduit-il.

\- Si, après la guerre j'en avais pris un qui était aussi celui d'Harry et Ron. Mais il ne gérait que mon image et tout ce qui était article diffamatoire, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il peut gérer ce genre de situation, c'est de la diffamation, Granger.

\- Oui mais cet article s'intègre dans une affaire qui va être beaucoup plus compliquée et tu le sais bien ! Ce n'est que le début de tout ce qui va suivre. Je sais que je fais l'objet d'une enquête pour homicide volontaire et peut-être que je ne suis pas la seule suspecte, peut-être que je ne le suis même pas, mais j'aurai d'autres articles comme celui-ci sur le dos, et j'aurai d'autres interrogatoires dans cette affaire. J'ai _besoin_ d'un avocat. Un compétent, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Et tu penses que je le suis ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Mon avocat m'a conseillé de venir te voir. J'ai essayé d'aller vers un autre avocat ce matin, mais il ne voulait pas me défendre car l'affaire était déjà trop…

\- Délicate ? Compléta Drago avec un petit sourire. C'est ma spécialité.

\- Alors tu es l'avocat que je cherchais, conclut Hermione.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici ce chapitre 6 avec enfin l'entrée en scène de Drago ! Je sais bien que vous l'attendiez et la voilà. Il était pour moi complètement illogique qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle contacte, puisqu'ils n'ont, de base, aucun liens qu'ils soient professionnels ou personnels. Breeef. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et merci encore de me suivre et de laisser des reviews ça me fait hyper plaisir !

Gros bisous et à vendredi prochain


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione était bloquée. Elle ne pouvait plus agir avant d'avoir un réel rendez-vous avec Drago pour parler plus en profondeur de son affaire, de la situation et de leur future stratégie. Elle tournait en rond, tel un lion dans une cage, dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait même plus la quitter, ne voulant pas affronter les journalistes qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle tentait de lire, ce qui avait toujours fonctionné auparavant pour la sortir du réel, mais cette fois-ci même la lecture ne pouvait pas l'aider à s'échapper. Elle ruminait. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps et sa colère remontait d'un cran à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'article paru suite à l'interview de Molly Weasley.

Elle se sentait trahie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu _lui_ faire cela. Après tout, les deux femmes étaient dans la même famille depuis de nombreuses années. Elles avaient affronté une guerre ensemble, elles avaient fait face aux conséquences de l'après-guerre ensemble. Hermione l'avait épaulée à de nombreuses reprises. Elle ne comprenait pas cet article, cette trahison.

Molly la croyait-elle coupable au point de livrer ces choses personnelles à un journal ? Hermione était attristée par le simple fait que Molly puisse la penser coupable.

Elle avait, bien entendu, reçu des tonnes de lettres après la parution de l'article. Certaines contenaient des menaces ou des insultes de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qui étaient restées anonymes. D'autres venaient de ses proches, notamment de Harry, de sa collègue du Ministère Elisabeth ou encore de Neville et Luna, mais la plupart venaient de la famille Weasley. Celles-ci, elle ne les avait pas ouvertes, même pas celles de Ginny qui pourtant était sa meilleure amie.

Hermione n'avait pas pu faire face aux Weasley. Aucun d'entre eux. Et elle sentait bien que son attitude était injuste car finalement ce n'était que Molly qui avait parlé, pas Ginny ou encore Georges. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour ouvrir ces lettres et les lire car elle avait peur de leur contenu. Et si les autres membres de la famille Weasley la pensaient coupable ? Elle ne pourrait pas l'encaisser.

* * *

Finalement la veille de son rendez-vous avec Drago, elle se décida à tirer les choses au clair avec Molly. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans l'incertitude et dans l'incompréhension. Hermione aimait comprendre, aimait savoir, et rester dans l'ignorance n'était pas une chose aisée pour elle. Elle prit alors ses affaires, modifia son apparence et se volatilisa de Londres à un des points de transplanage du Chemin de traverse.

Elle apparut après qu'un craquement significatif se fit entendre. Elle marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à voir le Terrier devant elle. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et l'observa. Elle n'avait jamais pensé venir dans cette maison en ayant le sentiment de ne pas être voulue, ou en ayant l'appréhension de ne pas être bien accueillie. Elle réalisa que venir ici était peut-être dangereux. Après tout elle n'avait pas lu les lettres des Weasley, et peut-être qu'elles contenaient des menaces de mort. Mais elle en doutait.

Elle modifia à nouveau son apparence pour retrouver la sienne. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et hésita une nouvelle fois avant de frapper. Puis elle le fit. Il _fallait_ qu'elle ait cette conversation avec Molly et elle savait bien qu'en pleine journée, en pleine semaine, elle serait sûrement seule avec Arthur et peut-être certains petits-enfants. Elle ne voulait pas faire face aux autres Weasley. C'était entre Molly et elle pour l'instant.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et laissa apparaitre Arthur. Il resta une seconde avec une expression ébahie devant elle puis la laissa entrer et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Hermione le salua plus froidement que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Arthur l'installa dans le salon et lui annonça que Molly allait bientôt arriver. Arthur, quant à lui, s'occupa des enfants d'Harry et Ginny et les amena dans une autre pièce.

Hermione se retrouva seule pendant quelques minutes et commença à sentir ses mains devenir moites. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas pensé son plan jusque-là. Elle avait rêvé plusieurs fois de venir ici, d'agresser verbalement Molly et de l'accuser, mais ce n'était pas cette approche qu'elle voulait _réellement_ utiliser ce jour-là.

Et enfin Molly arriva et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil face à Hermione et le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Hermione sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle sentait presque son sang chauffer dans ses veines. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle reste calme pour avoir une conversation utile avec Molly.

\- Tu as bonne mine, tenta alors Molly.

\- S'il vous plait, Molly, épargnons-nous les banalités, répondit Hermione avec un ton las.

Molly prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait redouté ce moment pendant des jours. Et il était arrivé. Elle savait qu'Hermione était une personne douce et aimante mais elle pouvait être aussi froide, dure et intraitable et elle était face à cette Hermione-là.

\- Cet article, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Hermione, tenta d'expliquer Molly.

\- Ah, donc ils ont tout inventé et vous ne leurs avez rien dit de tout cela ? S'étonna Hermione avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Non… J'ai dit toutes ces choses, souffla Molly. Mais l'interview est tronquée et ils m'ont manipulée.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû y aller, voilà ce que je pense de tout ceci. Si vous croyiez réellement en mon innocence vous n'y seriez pas allé. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi avoir raconté toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi raconter tant de mensonges pour me dénigrer ? S'emporta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais raconter la vérité. Quand j'ai lu le premier article de la Gazette, qui avait ton dossier, j'étais énervée car il n'y avait pas _toute_ la vérité, se justifia Molly. Je voulais raconter _ma_ version, j'imagine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas votre boulot de raconter ces choses-là sur mon couple avec Ron, qui ne vous concerne même pas d'ailleurs, pour étayer _votre_ vérité ! Qui n'est certainement pas la mienne !

Hermione fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit l'article en question.

\- Vous l'avez lu au moins ? Vous avez vu pour quoi vous me faites passer dedans ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde pense que je l'ai tué enfin ! Cria Hermione qui sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler quoique ce soit dans cet échange.

\- Ils ont modifié ce que j'ai dit ou l'ont mal relaté. Dans l'article parfois ils disent que c'est mon opinion sur toi, alors que je racontais en réalité ce que me disait Ron parfois, contredit Molly.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé ou de ce qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'ils ont écrit cet article, vous n'aviez pas à raconter tout cela, articula Hermione. C'était entre Ron et moi.

\- Ron m'en parlait et c'est _mon_ fils, alors je suis concernée, oui, trancha Molly froidement. Et j'ai aussi le droit de parole dans cette affaire.

\- Et vous étiez tant aveuglée par votre amour pour votre fils pour croire absolument tout ce qu'il disait sur moi comme si c'était une opinion objective ? Lâcha Hermione. Vous savez bien que dans un couple c'est plus compliqué que cela. L'un n'a pas raison et l'autre tort.

Molly baissa les yeux.

\- Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur tout cependant, souffla-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se laissa envahir par sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond et planta son regard dans celui de Molly.

\- Alors vous pensez que tout ceci est vrai ? S'insurgea-t-elle en agitant l'article de la Gazette. Vous pensez que je lui reprochais d'être un bon à rien du matin au soir ? Que je ne le respectais pas et ne l'estimais pas ? Vous pensez _réellement_ que j'aurais pu me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'estime pas ? _Vraiment_? Vous pensez que je ne l'aimais pas ? Que je n'étais pas heureuse ? Que j'aurais pu le tromper ? Cria Hermione. Et je… Je n'évoquerai même pas le sujet de la fausse couche, conclut-elle alors que sa voix se brisa quelque peu.

Hermione commença à quitter la pièce alors que Molly la rattrapait.

\- Je ne pense pas que _tout_ est vrai, mais qu'il y a peut-être une part de vérité… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne serve à rien de continuer cette discussion, Molly, trancha Hermione en lui lançant un regard triste. Le mal est déjà fait.

Hermione partit en trombe du Terrier alors qu'elle entendait Molly qui l'appelait vainement. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Hermione n'avait pas pu se contrôler, elle n'avait pas pu rester calme jusqu'au bout de l'entrevue. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Après tout ce qui a été dit, tout ce qui a été publié, Hermione ne pouvait rester stoïque. Elle était une personne réfléchie et en général plutôt calme, mais toute personne avait ses propres limites. Cette fois-ci ses limites étaient largement franchies.

Quand elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait oublié de changer son apparence. Les journalistes lui avaient presque sauté dessus et Hermione, prise par surprise, s'était vite retrouvée encerclée par eux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les flashs l'aveuglant.

 _\- Où étiez-vous ?_

 _\- Avez-vous vu Molly Weasley depuis la parution de l'article ?_

 _\- Que pensez-vous de cet article ?_

 _\- Allez-vous porter plainte contre la Gazette du Sorcier ?_

 _\- Voyez-vous toujours les autres Weasley ?_

 _\- Une guerre est-elle déclarée entre vous ?_

Hermione ne répondait pas et essayait de se dégager d'eux. C'était comme si leurs voix criaient et résonnaient en elle, c'était comme s'ils l'étouffaient. Hermione songea à sortir sa baguette pendant une seconde, mais elle se dit qu'attaquer des journalistes ne lui rendrait pas justice. Elle jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, mais ils étaient trop serrés.

C'était comme si ce moment durait depuis des heures. Elle était bloquée entre eux, leurs questions et leur curiosité mal placée. Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas tous les insulter et leur lancer des sorts. Elle voulait simplement rentrer dans sa chambre et s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée par toute cette médiatisation, par la mort de son mari, par sa dispute avec Molly et elle sentait ses forces qui la quittaient. En effet, elle avait bel et bien atteint ses limites.

Elle vit à l'entrée Tom, du Chaudron Baveur, sortir les joues rouges et essayant d'écarter les journalistes pour laisser entrer Hermione. Puis, elle entendit une voix, qui n'était pas celle de Tom et cette voix eut un pouvoir tout autre sur les journalistes.

\- Écartez-vous ! Je suis son avocat et si vous avez des questions à poser ce sera, désormais, à moi ! Criait Drago Malefoy qui se frayait un chemin entre les journalistes.

Drago les poussait sans ménagement et atteint finalement Hermione. Il prit son bras et la tira pour la sortir de cette foule. Il la rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement, en faisant bloc. Tous les journalistes posaient encore des questions, mais cette fois-ci à Drago.

\- Nous n'avons pour l'instant rien à déclarer ni sur l'affaire ni sur les articles ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Finalement ils réussirent à échapper à la foule et il traîna Hermione dans le Chaudron Baveur, alors que Tom fermait les portes derrière eux. Hermione tremblait et elle s'assit rapidement à une des tables, alors que Drago commandait deux verres à Tom. Il la rejoint à la table et s'assit en face d'elle. Il posa un des verres face à Hermione et elle le but d'une traite. Drago laissa échapper un regard étonné et commença à boire son verre.

\- C'est peut-être encore plus urgent que ce que je pensais, constata Drago.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'article, et je n'écrirais pas l'article en question, mais ici vous avez déjà des "indices" sur les sujets abordés dedans ;)

Je répondrais aux reviews du précédant ce soir ou demain, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je suis en plein partiels/déménagement malheureusement. Ce sera fait ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je les lis en tout cas et elles me font toujours autant plaisir (c'est pourquoi je compte bien y répondre aussi vite que possible haha).

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos avis et réactions avec grande impatience !

À vendredi prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _\- C'est peut-être plus urgent que ce que je pensais, constata Drago._

Le Chaudron Babeur était vide. Il n'y avait que Tom, qui avait quitté la pièce pour s'occuper de ranger la remise, ainsi que Drago et Hermione. Tom avait laissé une bouteille d'hydromel sur le bar, se disant que les deux autres en trouveraient sûrement une utilité. Drago se leva pour la chercher et la posa lourdement sur la table avant de les resservir. Hermione soupira et but une gorgée.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Drago lui rendit un simple et rapide sourire. Il but une autre gorgée. Il commençait à se demander comment sortir Hermione de cette situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour tous ces journalistes, mais aussi une solution pour l'enquête. Il savait bien qu'après tous ces articles, et toute cette médiatisation, le département de la justice magique et le bureau des aurors allaient mettre les bouchées doubles sur l'enquête pour pouvoir faire terminer cette affaire le plus tôt possible.

\- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de journalistes ? Soupira Hermione. Ils étaient plus nombreux aujourd'hui qu'avant.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous de Londres, expliqua Drago. D'autres journaux se sont emparés de l'affaire. Des journaux de toute l'Angleterre mais aussi de la Grande Bretagne en général ainsi que d'Irlande et de France. Cette affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit en très peu de temps.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre les moments d'après-guerre, quand on ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans être harcelés.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il avait vécu la même chose, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que ce n'était pas _exactement_ pareil que ce qu'avaient vécu les vainqueurs de la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ne leurs as-tu pas lancé un sort bien pensé ? Ou même un poing bien placé comme tu sais si bien les faire ? Demanda Drago alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage en repensant à leur troisième année.

\- Je ne voulais pas leurs lancer de sort car je ne voulais pas qu'à la Une de demain il y ait encore un article sur moi et me diffamant, expliqua Hermione lasse. Mais ça m'a démangé de le faire.

Drago hocha la tête, trouvant que finalement, cette excuse était plutôt valable. Les journalistes et même le monde sorcier scrutaient ses faits et gestes et la moindre erreur pouvait lui couter encore une Une de journal. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille se faire petite voire se rendre invisible.

\- Tu sais bien, Granger, que la seule condition pour que je fasse un boulot acceptable est qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette situation, un jour, lâcha Drago.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, si c'est la question sous-jacente, trancha Hermione.

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait la croire. Les clients mentaient parfois à leur propre avocat et finalement il ne connaissait pas Hermione tant que ça. Voire même pas du tout. Il était cependant, pour lui, difficile de l'imaginer en tant que criminelle.

\- C'est un bon début, conclut-il. Mais il va falloir que je sache _tout_ , insista-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas songé avant de décider de prendre Drago comme avocat qu'ils en viendraient à avoir des conversations sur sa vie privée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde en venir jusqu'ici avec lui, car encore moins d'une heure avant d'arriver en trombe dans son bureau, elle n'avait pas pensé le prendre _lui_ comme avocat. Elle se retrouvait désormais dans une impasse. Il était le seul à pouvoir la défendre correctement et il fallait qu'elle se confie et se livre entièrement à lui. Chose qui lui semblait impossible.

\- Dis-moi comment tu l'as trouvé, où et quand, au moins, insista une nouvelle fois Drago qui gardait un ton mesuré.

\- Récupère la déposition au Ministère et tu sauras tout, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Drago retint un soupir exaspéré mais ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Certes, il pouvait faire cela pour avoir la réponse à ces questions-ci, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui le lui dise. Pour avoir son avis, son ressenti après coup. Il se contrôla pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque acerbe, se disant qu'il _devait_ rester professionnel. Ce n'était pas un échange entre la Granger et le Malefoy de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans ces travers-là. C'était professionnel.

\- Je le ferai, répondit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins parler du dernier article ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Tout est faux.

\- Tout ? Donc Molly Weasley a tout inventé ? Il n'y a pas _une_ seule chose qui soit en partie vraie ? S'étonna Drago. Je pense que si tu réagis ainsi, c'est qu'il y a au moins un semblant de vérité là-dedans.

Hermione le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir _encore_ parler de cet article. Elle s'était déjà énervée quelques heures auparavant contre Molly Weasley, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre tout le monde à dos dans la même journée.

\- Certaines choses sont vraies, oui. Les bases des faits sont pour la plupart vraies. Mais la manière dont Molly a raconté ces faits est fausse. Et elle n'avait pas à dire ces choses-là à des journalistes, souffla Hermione qui était désormais plus déçue qu'en colère.

Drago hocha la tête. Il se répétait sans cesse que c'était professionnel, que ce n'était qu'une cliente comme une autre. Mais il se retrouvait dans l'embarras dès qu'il était question d'aborder sa vie personnelle. Pourtant il le devait. Cela faisait partie de son boulot sur cette enquête, car il _devait_ savoir pour pouvoir la défendre. Il savait que d'autres l'attaqueraient sur ces points-là, notamment pendant les prochains interrogatoires. S'il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, il ne pourrait pas la défendre. Mais comment être professionnel avec une personne qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait haï, qu'il avait vu se faire torturer, se battre, sans pourtant réellement la connaître ?

\- Granger, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Ce n'est ni facile pour moi ni pour toi le fait qu'on travaille ensemble, avoua-t-il. Parce que toute cette situation est… étrange, admettons-le.

\- Étrange n'est qu'un euphémisme, marmonna Hermione. On devrait tenter d'oublier notre… passé, le temps de l'enquête. Et faire comme si on ne s'était jamais détesté et qu'on ne s'était jamais connu. Du moins essayer, d'agir ainsi.

\- Il me semble que c'est essentiel oui, accorda Drago.

\- Bien, lâcha Hermione. Que veux-tu savoir ? Je m'efforcerai de _tout_ dire.

Drago prit une gorgée d'hydromel comme pour prendre des forces. Il allait entrer dans l'intimité du couple d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley et il n'était pas certain qu'un jour il serait prêt pour ça. Il posa lourdement son verre sur la table et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas tué Weasley, donc, as-tu payé quelqu'un pour cela ou as-tu _facilité_ son meurtre ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- C'est bien. Donc tu es innocente, conclut Drago. Tu auras d'autres interrogatoires et à mon avis ils vont arriver plus vite que prévu. Il faut que je sache _tout_. Dans cet article, parce qu'ils vont te poser des questions dessus sois en sûre, Molly Weasley a dit plusieurs choses. Pour commencer, elle dit que vous n'étiez pas un couple heureux. Quels étaient vos problèmes ?

Hermione laissa échapper un rire et replaça une mèche de cheveux.

\- Si je dois t'expliquer tous les problèmes que nous avions, Malefoy, nous y sommes encore dans deux semaines, marmonna Hermione. Nous étions heureux … au début. Pendant presque dix ans nous avons été heureux, plus qu'heureux même. C'était comme si… Comme si nous étions destinés à vivre ensemble, à être ensemble, expliquait-elle alors que Drago faisait son maximum pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cette époque. Mais les choses sont devenues plus difficiles, les problèmes étaient de plus en plus importants, et nous ne pouvions plus y faire face. On voulait retourner à ces années où nous vivions comme dans un rêve mais nous n'étions plus les mêmes personnes. Et je crois que… Nous n'étions pas assez solides pour surmonter tous nos problèmes.

Hermione prit une autre gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Molly semble s'attarder sur… hésita Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette de nouveau en tête que c'était son boulot. Sur la fausse couche. Comme quoi ça a été l'élément déclencheur de cette période difficile entre Weasley et toi.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai fait une fausse couche il y a un peu plus de trois ans, expliqua Hermione. Et notre couple depuis n'a pas su surmonter cela. Ça été le début de la fin, je pense.

Drago fut étonné par cette dernière phrase. Il ne connaissait bien entendu pas le couple personnellement, il ne le connaissait que par le biais des articles, des ragots et des apparitions publiques mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient et vivaient une vie parfaite. Que tout allait bien entre eux et qu'ils finiraient par vivre toute leur vie ensemble avec deux enfants. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce couple allait aussi mal. Et il voyait bien dans le regard d'Hermione, le regard qu'il avait déjà vu avant celui d'une femme malheureuse et qui ne pouvait plus supporter son couple.

\- Vous étiez séparés ? S'étonna alors Drago.

\- Non mais… Nous en parlions de plus en plus. Enfin, ça revenait souvent sur la table que… On devrait peut-être arrêter. Qu'on n'était plus capable de vivre ensemble et de surmonter nos problèmes, qu'on n'avait plus rien en commun.

Drago resta silencieux. Il tentait de rester aussi détaché que possible, car c'était professionnel. Mais il était difficile de rester complètement hermétique à cette situation alors qu'il connaissait les deux personnes, même si ce n'était pas réellement des relations personnelles. En voyant Hermione ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé de sympathie pour elle, il commençait presque à ressentir de l'empathie pour elle. Il voyait une autre facette d'elle, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, car, il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle. Tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle c'était la Hermione battante et courageuse, le rat de bibliothèque, ou même la Hermione en colère et parfois presque folle de rage. Il n'avait vu que cela et il se rendait compte qu'en l'ayant comme cliente dans une affaire comme celle-ci, il découvrirait une autre Hermione Granger, une femme brisée.

\- Comment se fait-il que cette fausse couche ait créé tant de problèmes entre vous ? Finit par demander Drago.

\- Il m'en a voulu d'avoir perdu le bébé, lâcha Hermione qui n'était pas sûre de vouloir se replonger dans le passé. Et je m'en suis voulue aussi de l'avoir perdu, conclut-elle dans un chuchotement.

Drago la regarda alors que le silence les entourait. Il se reprit et se dit qu'il développerait cette histoire de fausse couche une autre fois, car il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de parler de cela. Il se resservit un verre et remplit aussi celui d'Hermione.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il. Et qu'en est-il de l'accusation d'infidélité ? Enchaîna-t-il alors qu'Hermione releva un son visage vers lui.

\- C'est faux ! S'offusqua-t-elle brutalement.

Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul dans sa chaise et lâcha presque un rire en la voyant si outrée.

\- Il fallait bien que je demande, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ron était simplement quelqu'un de jaloux et vu que ça n'allait pas dans notre couple, il était souvent persuadé que je voyais un autre homme. Il l'a dit à sa mère et elle l'a cru. Mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas _ce_ genre de personne, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit sur le front des gens, répondit Drago en haussant un sourcil. Et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Une femme est malheureuse dans son couple et elle va voir ailleurs si elle peut trouver un semblant de bonheur, lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre arrive tard ce vendredi, je suis D-É-B-O-R-D-É-E haha. J'espère rapidement me sortir la tête de mes obligations et retrouver du temps pour moi et pour écrire ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci merci merci de continuer à me lire et à me suivre ! Bon weekend à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione tenait son bagage en main. Elle soupira et sortit de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il était temps pour elle de quitter cet endroit. Il était clair qu'elle ne reviendrait pas chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans la maison dans laquelle son mari avait été tué. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Elle savait bien qu'un jour il faudrait qu'elle y revienne et qu'elle fasse face aux souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant.

La veille, à la fin de son entrevue avec Drago, ils avaient conclu que la première chose à faire, pour les journalistes, était qu'elle quitte le Chaudron Baveur. Elle allait s'installer dans un hôtel moldu. Elle avait attendu pour cela que Drago s'occupe de faire partir les journalistes de devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait déposé une plainte pour cela, au Ministère, et Tom avait appuyé sa plainte, en ayant marre lui aussi de les voir devant son établissement tous les jours.

Hermione sortit rapidement du Chaudron Baveur après avoir remercié encore une fois Tom. Elle se retrouva, seule, dans le chemin de traverse, et, comme par habitude, elle courut presque jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche. Elle atterrit dans une ruelle peu fréquentée du vieux Londres et marcha plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans son nouvel hôtel. Peu de gens devait savoir où elle logeait cette fois-ci. En réalité, seul Drago le savait. Elle avait fait une réservation avec un faux nom et elle espérait que cela aiderait à garder les journalistes loin d'elle.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre. Cachée dans le Londres moldu, elle espérait passer inaperçue et pouvoir avoir une vie plus ou moins normale.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin-là. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si l'on parlait encore une fois d'elle. Elle rangea quelques habits dans l'armoire et sortit ses affaires de toilette qu'elle rangea dans la salle de bain. Elle tournait en rond dans cette chambre, dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait même pas aller travailler pour se vider la tête et cela la bouffait. Elle avait toujours fait cela, auparavant, pour échapper à la réalité : aller travailler ou étudier.

* * *

Elle attendait patiemment, assise à une table de restaurant moldu. Ses doigts tapotaient contre le bois de la table alors que son regard était rivé sur l'entrée. Puis elle vit la silhouette de la personne qu'elle attendait et elle se leva d'un coup. Elle fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main pour signaler sa présence à la nouvelle arrivante qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle transportait une petite malle avec elle.

\- Hermione ! Cela me fait si plaisir de te voir, la salua Elisabeth.

Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras et elles s'installèrent par la suite à la table. Hermione ne pouvait cacher sa joie de voir un visage familier qui était réellement heureux de la voir. Le serveur arriva rapidement et prit leur commande. Elisabeth se débarrassa de sa veste de tailleur et tendit la malle à Hermione.

\- Merci infiniment, souffla Hermione en prenant la malle.

\- J'ai utilisé un sort pour mettre autant d'affaire que possible, bien entendu, l'informa Elisabeth avec un sourire.

Hermione observa un instant la malle, puis revint à Elisabeth.

\- Ma réserve de vêtements était en effet limitée, rit Hermione. Et je ne me voyais pas retourner là-bas pour en récupérer d'autres… Comment… Comment est la maison ?

\- Quelqu'un a dû envoyer une équipe de nettoyage, il n'y a plus de traces de... commença Elisabeth avant que sa voix ne se meurt dans sa gorge, ne pouvant finir. Tout est comme avant, conclut-elle en un souffle.

\- Merci encore, répondit Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet, Hermione avait longuement hésité, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses amis étaient trop proches de Ron, et ils n'auraient pas supporté de revenir ou de venir sur les lieux du crime. Finalement Elisabeth était une bonne option car elle connaissait un peu Ron, bien entendu, mais Hermione se disait que peut-être elle aurait pu lui rendre ce service. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elles commencèrent à manger leurs entrées et parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Surtout du boulot finalement. Hermione ressentait le manque de ne pas s'y rendre et posait donc un tas de questions à sa collègue pour savoir comment les affaires avançaient et comment les choses allaient dans leur département. Elisabeth avait été rapidement écartée de l'enquête concernant Hermione et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider pour savoir où ça en était, même si elle l'avait voulu.

\- Et toi, Hermione ? Comment ça va depuis l'article ? Demanda Elisabeth.

\- Je suis allée voir Molly, lorsqu'il a été publié. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, souffla-t-elle. Je me sentais tellement trahie. Je me le sens toujours d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le Ministère arrivera à résoudre cette histoire et tout ira bien.

\- J'en suis certaine, lui répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire bienveillant. J'ai su que tu avais pris Drago Malefoy comme avocat.

\- Oh oui, rit Hermione. Quelle idée, ajouta-t-elle toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- C'est le meilleur pour ce genre d'affaire, affirma Elisabeth. C'était ce que tu devais faire, malgré vos… différents.

\- J'imagine qu'il est ma meilleure option pour cette situation, admit Hermione.

* * *

Hermione reçut une lettre alors qu'elle était rentrée à son hôtel pour finir de s'installer et surtout ramener la malle. Elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie quand Elisabeth avait dû partir pour retourner travailler. Elle l'avait ouverte impatiemment, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Il voulait la voir le soir-même et il l'invitait chez lui et Ginny. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation qui ne dura pas longtemps. L'invitation venait de lui et Ginny, alors c'est qu'elle ne la détestait sûrement pas, même après l'entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère.

Elle se changea rapidement et opta pour une tenue plus chaude, la fin d'Octobre arrivait et le froid aussi. Elle transplana dans le point de transplanage le plus proche pour se rapprocher de la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Elle arriva près du cimetière de Godric's Hollow et elle le regarda avec tristesse. À chaque fois qu'elle passait devant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry et elle qui étaient venus se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents pendant leur recherche aux horcruxes. Elle se rendit alors compte que le lendemain ce serait Halloween. Elle entra alors rapidement dans le cimetière, et se dit que Harry et Ginny lui pardonneraient quelques petites minutes de retard. Elle retrouva rapidement devant la tombe des parents d'Harry et y fit apparaitre quelques fleurs.

Parfois elle se trouvait presque stupide de se soucier tant pour des personnes qu'elle n'avait même pas connues, mais finalement, elle ne le faisait pas réellement pour eux, mais pour Harry. Elle regarda quelques secondes de plus la tombe qui commençait à être couverte de feuilles mortes et quitta le cimetière.

Elle marcha quelques minutes et arriva devant la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Elle se retrouva sur le perron, devant la porte, et hésita une microseconde. Et s'ils lui en voulaient ? Elle secoua la tête et se dit que c'était impossible. Elle frappa alors et Ginny ouvrit rapidement la porte, puis la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps qu'une étreinte _ordinaire_ de salutation. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire, elle en était soulagée. Harry les rejoignit rapidement dans l'entrée suivit de ses deux fils et avec leur fille dans ses bras.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur en voyant la petite famille devant ses yeux. Parfois elle se disait qu'ils avaient une chance qu'ils ne réalisaient pas, puis, à chaque fois, elle croisait le regard de son meilleur ami et se disait que, si, il _savait_. Il réalisait. Elle prit dans ses bras Albus et James en même temps puis laissa un baiser affectueux sur la joue droite de Lily.

* * *

Le dîner arriva à son terme et il fallut un long moment à Harry et Ginny pour coucher leurs trois enfants et s'assurer qu'ils dormaient bien. Hermione quant à elle était restée dans la salle à manger et avait débarrassé la table ainsi que jeté un sort pour laver les plats et assiettes. Elle s'était dit que ça aiderait le couple.

Elle s'était rassise à la table et attendait qu'ils reviennent. Elle regardait autour d'elle et observait les différentes photos de famille et les photos d'eux avec leurs amis. Elle vit une photo qui accrocha son regard. C'était Harry, Ron et elle quand ils avaient 11 ans. Bien avant la guerre, bien avant tous leurs problèmes, bien avant que tout ne devienne sombre et compliqué. Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant de cette photo. Hagrid avait tenté de les prendre en photo et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Hermione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, puis il avait fallu seulement d'une seconde. Une seconde sans chamaillerie, sans paroles, avec seulement des sourires pour donner cette photo qui avait une valeur inestimable aux yeux d'Hermione.

Le couple revint et se rassit à la table après avoir remercié Hermione de s'être occupée de tout pendant qu'ils couchaient les enfants. Hermione leurs fit un sourire et les observa une seconde de plus. Elle enviait leur vie. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle les enviait, elle voulait ce qu'ils avaient. Une famille unie, un couple et un mariage qui fonctionnaient, un foyer heureux. Ginny intercepta son sourire triste et serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, comme pour lui donner du réconfort.

\- Ça me rassure qu'il n'y ait pas… de rancune, murmura Hermione en regardant Ginny.

\- À dire vrai, on s'inquiète pour toi, Hermione, avoua Ginny. La dispute avec ma mère et maintenant Malefoy… Il est ton avocat, _vraiment_?

\- Comment… ? Commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La Gazette a fait un article dessus, la coupa Harry. Ainsi que Skeeter qui a jugé que ça faisait de toi une personne encore plus coupable. Elle pense que tu t'es alliée avec Malefoy pour assassiner Ron, continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, personne ne croit cette vipère de Skeeter, la rassura Ginny. Mais on s'inquiète quand même, Hermione, ton comportement a … changé.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et lâcha la main de Ginny.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude, vraiment, commença-t-elle. Mais je vais bien. Enfin aussi bien que je puisse aller. J'essaie de gérer tout cela, mais… Il n'y a rien d'alarmant dans le fait que j'ai choisi Drago comme avocat. Il est, objectivement, le meilleur pour me défendre dans cette affaire. Et aucun autre avocat que j'ai vu n'a voulu me défendre.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas réellement qu'aucun avocat ne veuille se risquer à mettre les pieds dans cette affaire. De plus, il n'était pas réellement contre le fait qu'elle soit défendue par Drago Malefoy. Il était un bon avocat. Il avait juste eu peur que les griefs personnels de Drago et Hermione n'entrent en jeu dans cette affaire, mais il savait que si cela venait à arriver, Hermione arrêterait tout de suite avec Malefoy. Ginny était celle qui était _vraiment_ inquiète.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la dispute avec Molly, continua Hermione. C'était légitime. Je suis dans mon bon droit d'être énervée contre ce qu'elle a fait et dit, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait posée.

\- Tu sais, la Gazette a déformé et a mal rapporté ses propos et… répliqua Ginny un peu vivement.

\- Je sais, la coupa Hermione sèchement. Elle me l'a déjà dit mais ça n'excuse rien, conclut-elle fermement.

Ginny eut presque un recul et l'observa quelques secondes sans aucune expression. Elle pinça ses lèvres et resta emmurée dans le silence. Harry pouvait sentir la tension qui montait et il décida finalement de changer totalement de conversation en racontant une anecdote amusante qui était arrivée à un de ses collègues en mission.

Finalement Hermione partit une heure plus tard, sentant toujours cette légère tension avec Ginny même si aucune des deux n'avaient abordé à nouveau ce sujet. Hermione, tout comme Ginny, se disait que la nuit apaiserait ces tensions. Elle rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et vit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre un hibou qui l'attendait. Elle le fit entrer et récupéra la lettre qu'il avait. Elle vit alors rapidement le tampon du Ministère de la Magie et son cœur rata un battement. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe les mains presque tremblantes.

Une convocation. Elle était convoquée à un interrogatoire en tant que suspecte dans l'enquête sur l'homicide volontaire de Ronald Weasley. Le cauchemar d'Hermione venait de se matérialiser dans cette lettre, dans ces quelques lignes.

* * *

Hello, hello

...

Est-ce que vous pouvez sentir ma culpabilité à travers l'ordinateur ? Est-ce possible ? Bon bon, pas de chapitre la semaine dernière et celui de cette semaine arrive en retard... Comment dire... mon déménagement a été une galère sans nom et que j'avais pas internet ou autres problèmes et que très très sincèrement la fiction était le cadet de mes soucis je l'admets... J'en suis réellement désolée, et avec ces conneries j'ai rien écrit depuis plusieurs semaines donc je perds beaucoup beaucoup mon avance.

MAIS, je vais me rependre, promis ! Je n'ai JAMAIS abandonné une fiction et ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets de le faire haha. Je reviens avec un déménagement de terminé, un internet qui fonctionne et du temps libre = donc pleine de bonnes résolutions !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré tout ce retard et merci de me suivre encore et encore et pour les reviews (celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu ce sera fait très très rapidement, promis juré craché !)

Merci encore et à vendredi prochain !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Hermione était dans l'atrium du Ministère. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille à cet interrogatoire, ou même au second niveau seule. Elle faisait donc les cents pas dans l'atrium, son sac à main collé entre son bras et son buste. Elle regardait environ toutes les quinze secondes l'heure. Il était 8h50 et son interrogatoire commençait à 9h pile. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un débriefing avec Drago et elle savait, au fond, qu'il ne connaissait pas _toute_ l'histoire. Parce que ça aurait été trop long d'expliquer douze ans de relation en une seule fois. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait le temps de lui en raconter plus. Pourtant elle n'en avait absolument pas l'envie, mais c'était nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de cette affaire.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées noires, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna pour voir Drago. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Elle était prête à lui dire qu'il était en retard et que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle l'attendait mais cela ne faisait que cinq minutes.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en retard, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu n'es pas très en avance non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne leurs restait que six petites minutes pour aller vers le bureau de l'interrogatoire.

\- Tu voulais que je sois là plus tôt, pour qu'on puisse passer du temps en tête à tête ? Répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Elle commença à se diriger vers les ascenseurs d'un pas vif alors que Drago la suivait. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se chamailler avec lui. Elle avait juste envie que cette matinée passe vite et qu'elle sorte du Ministère. Ils arrivèrent au second étage et traversèrent une bonne partie du Ministère de la justice magique avant d'arriver aux salles d'interrogatoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle 3. Hermione vérifia peut-être quatre fois qu'ils étaient bien à la salle trois. Alors qu'elle le savait. Elle connaissait ce département comme sa poche. Mais l'angoisse la rongeait de l'intérieur et formait une sorte d'aura autour d'elle que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

\- Granger, respire, souffla-t-il. Tout va bien se passer.

Il n'avait pas tourné son regard vers elle. Il fixait toujours la porte. Il savait en quelque sorte à quoi s'attendre pendant cet interrogatoire mais une partie de lui savait très bien que ce n'était pas une affaire _normale_. Tout n'allait pas se passer comme d'habitude et cette part de doute le rendait, aussi, presque nerveux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, entièrement. Elle tourna alors son regard vers lui.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Entre autres, admit-il en tournant son visage vers elle. Mais je pense que ça va bien se passer, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Si, justement, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai fait plein d'erreurs avec lui, je ne suis pas parfaite.

Drago se pinça les lèvres et la regarda quelques secondes de plus. Bien sûr que non. Elle n'était pas parfaite et s'ils avaient été à Poudlard, à leurs 12 ans, il lui aurait probablement dit qu'il cherchait encore ses qualités.

\- Tu n'es pas parfaite, certes, mais tu es innocente, conclut-il, espérant que cela la détende.

Hermione détourna son regard et fixa à nouveau la porte devant eux. Elle était innocente. Elle était innocente. C'était cela qu'elle devait garder en tête à chaque seconde. Ils entendirent un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Drago fit un geste à Hermione lui indiquant d'entrer la première, ce qu'elle fit.

Jim et Martha se levèrent pour leurs serrer la main, puis se rassirent. Hermione et Drago s'assirent face à eux à leur tour. La salle n'était composée que de cette table rectangulaire grise et de quatre sièges. Hermione se sentait oppressée. Était-ce parce que la pièce était ridiculement petite et étouffante tant elle était sombre ? Était-ce parce qu'elle redoutait cet interrogatoire ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Martha et Jim ouvrirent leurs dossiers en un même mouvement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jauger l'épaisseur des dossiers. Elle en avait vu des centaines de dossiers concernant des homicides volontaires et ceux-ci étaient sacrément épais.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley, nous avons déjà recueilli quelques éléments lors de nos dernières entrevues. Nous avons la déposition ainsi que votre premier témoignage qui s'était déroulé avec nous deux, résuma Martha. Si vous êtes convoquée ici pour ce rendez-vous, c'est parce que nous avons avancé dans l'enquête et que nous souhaitons éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre afin de poursuivre nos investigations.

Hermione et Drago tiquèrent en même temps lorsque Martha nomma cet interrogatoire un « rendez-vous ». Ça n'avait rien de consenti et ça n'avait rien de charmant comme rencontre.

\- Si vous l'acceptez, nous passons donc aux questions que nous avons à vous poser, intervint Jim.

Hermione échangea rapidement un regard avec Drago. Il pensait sûrement la même chose, se disait-elle. « Si vous l'acceptez ». Comme si elle avait le choix. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Jim regarda à nouveau son dossier.

\- Bien. Vous disputiez vous souvent avec Monsieur Wealsey les derniers mois avant son assassinat ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Précisez souvent, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme.

\- Plusieurs fois par semaine ? Avec des disputes sur des sujets sérieux et non sur des broutilles de la vie courante, expliqua Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione d'un ton froid.

\- Quels étaient les principaux sujets de vos disputes ? Ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent ? Demanda alors Martha.

\- Quel est le rapport avec cet homicide volontaire ? S'étonna Drago.

Martha le fixa quelques secondes alors qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

\- Nous essayons simplement d'établir la relation qui liait Monsieurs Weasley et Madame Granger – Weasley, expliqua d'une voix qui se voulait calme Martha.

\- Elle est déjà établie, trancha Drago. Ils étaient mariés. Et comme tous les couples mariés ils avaient des… différends.

Hermione prit une gorgée d'eau. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Elle sentait les regards de Martha et de Jim qui passaient tour à tour d'elle à Drago.

\- Passons à une autre question, souffla Jim. Nous avons bien entendu lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier concernant vos relations avec Monsieur Weasley…

\- Cela ne peut être retenu comme une preuve, le coupa Drago. Ce n'est que l'opinion d'une personne qui n'est ni Ronald Weasley ni Hermione. Donc une opinion qui pourrait être biaisée.

\- Certes, abdiqua Jim. Mais nous souhaitons simplement éclaircir quelques points, continua-t-il en sortant l'article en question et en le faisant glisser vers Hermione. L'accusation d'infidélité.

\- C'est faux, s'emporta Hermione. Je n'ai jamais trompé, ou même été sur le point de le faire, mon mari. Jamais. Molly a raconté cela car Ron lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur ma fidélité. Mais c'est faux.

\- Bien, car votre potentiel amant aurait pu être un suspect dans cette affaire, expliqua Jim. Ensuite… Nous avons… enfin… La fausse couche. Car cela parait être un élément important dans votre couple, finit-il par lâcher.

\- J'étais enceinte en 2006, en effet, répondit Hermione. Et j'ai fait une fausse couche.

\- Quelles ont été les conséquences de cette fausse couche pour votre couple ? Questionna alors Martha en notant sur son carnet la réponse d'Hermione.

\- Nous avons vécu une période difficile. De dépression pour moi. Et d'immense tristesse pour Ron, bien entendu. Puis, il est passé à la colère. Il était en colère contre tout et rien. Contre le monde entier et contre moi pour cette injustice. Et depuis, nous n'avons jamais été capable de passer ce drame. Je suis restée coincée dans la peur de tomber enceinte à nouveau et lui dans un sentiment d'injustice et de colère.

Jim la regardait pendant qu'elle parlait alors que Martha notait tout ce qu'elle disait. Il se rendit compte qu'à cette époque il travaillait déjà avec elle et qu'il n'avait jamais su cette histoire, il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de ces problèmes-là.

\- Connaissez-vous la cause de cette fausse couche ? Demanda alors Martha lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire.

\- Hors sujet, intervint Drago.

\- Absolument pas, contra Martha. Nous avons besoin de savoir si cela pourrait être le fait de Madame Granger – We …

\- Comment osez-vous insinuer que cela pourrait être de _sa_ faute, un acte délibéré… ? S'offusqua alors Drago en faisant claquer ses mains sur le bureau.

Le bruit fit sursauter Jim et Hermione. Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle soupira et releva son visage pour voir Martha et Drago qui se toisaient d'un regard mauvais.

\- C'était en partie de ma faute, lâcha-t-elle.

Le silence se fit et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle allait trouver une réponse ou du soutien quelque part.

\- J'étais enceinte de quatre mois. Ron m'avait supplié de rester à la maison, de me ménager, de ne pas aller travailler. Moi, je ne le voulais pas. Le travail était mon quotidien et je ne me voyais pas abandonner cela si rapidement. Les médicomages nous avaient dit que c'était une grossesse qui présentait des risques, que le bébé était faible et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je reste à la maison et fasse le moins d'effort possible. Sauf que…

La voix d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge. Elle sentait les trois paires de regard sur elle, qui attendaient la suite. La culpabilité montait en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ce drame. Et sa gorge se serrait tant qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir terminer cette phrase.

\- Sauf que, j'estimais que je pourrais me reposer au début du cinquième voire sixième mois et que cela pouvait attendre la fin de l'enquête que j'avais en cours. Je suis allée travailler ce mercredi-là. J'avais un interrogatoire avec un détenu d'Azkaban, accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort. L'interrogatoire s'est avéré être plus musclé que prévu. Il a donné un grand coup à la table qui a glissé violemment vers mon ventre, puisque j'étais assise de l'autre côté avec un collègue.

Elle s'arrêta là, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de raconter la suite le sang, les cris de douleur, des sortes de contractions, l'équipe d'urgence de Sainte Mangouste, les examens, puis l'annonce de la perte de l'enfant. Le silence l'entourait toujours. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et elle n'entendait même plus la plume gratter le papier ou des respirations. Les vagues de souvenirs remontaient en elle et elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Car ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible.

\- Aviez-vous des raisons d'en vouloir constamment à votre mari ? Continua Martha. L'aimiez-vous ?

Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains alors qu'une larme s'échappait en cachette.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ou un procès ? S'exclama Drago. Je pense que vous avez suffisamment d'informations pour aujourd'hui.

\- Il nous faut d'autres informations pour le procès et trouver un suspect… commença Jim.

\- Ma cliente est présumée coupable tout le monde le sait, lâcha Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, dans notre système tout le monde est présumé innocent enfin, répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

– Et pourtant, dans quelques mois, on va lui demander de prouver qu'elle n'est pas coupable, contredit Drago en serrant les dents.

Martha ferma violemment son dossier et se leva de sa chaise, la faisant grincer. Jim en fit de même.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione souffla alors que la porte claquait derrière Jim et Martha. Drago se massa les tempes. Hermione resta figée à regarder le mur face à elle. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage et Drago ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il décida de tourner son regard vers elle. Il se sentit idiot. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait agir, mais face à _elle_ , il était impuissant. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une simple cliente qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Elle était Hermione Granger et ils s'étaient détestés pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard. Ils avaient même combattu dans des camps opposés pendant la guerre.

Hermione essuya ses larmes rageusement et se tourna, toujours sur sa chaise, vers Drago

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Tu as été excellent.

\- Ce n'était que mon boulot.

Hermione lui fit un sourire qui mourut en quelques secondes.

\- Tu dois voir Potter ou quelqu'un ce soir ? finit-il par demander. Ils ne t'ont pas ménagé, donc… J'imagine que ça serait bien que tu ne sois pas seule. Que tu sois avec un ami ou de la famille.

Hermione arqua un sourcil en l'entendant dire cela. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Car il savait qu'elle était surprise qu'il puisse penser cela, mais c'était son métier. Il voyait des gens détruits toutes les semaines et il savait quel conseil leurs donner, à force.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais dit à n'importe quel client, expliqua-t-il. « Ne restez pas seul, surtout après un interrogatoire pareil ».

\- Pendant une seconde, j'ai presque cru que tu t'en souciais, rit-elle. Ce soir c'est Halloween et je sais que Ginny et Harry vont accompagner les enfants pour chercher des bonbons en début de soirée. La tradition voudrait que je les rejoigne après pour rester avec Harry.

Drago la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Ses parents ont été tués un soir d'Halloween, répondit-elle alors à sa question muette.

\- Chouette ambiance de prévue, remarqua-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire narquois.

Hermione passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je ne crois pas être d'humeur pour cela, en effet, avoua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde de plus et finirent par se lever pour sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'atrium. Hermione pensait et repensait à cet interrogatoire qui lui bouffait l'esprit. Elle se tourna alors vivement vers Drago qui se stoppa net dans sa marche.

\- Je… commença-t-elle sans savoir comment continuer cette phrase. Il faut que je me vide la tête, confessa-t-elle.

Drago la regarda surpris et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour replacer une mèche indisciplinée qui n'existait pourtant pas. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui dire une requête implicite.

\- C'est Halloween, remarqua-t-il. Tu peux te déguiser et sortir incognito dans la rue. Et boire jusqu'à oublier ce stupide interrogatoire, et la mégère Martha.

Hermione lâcha un rire. Drago sembla réfléchir une seconde et sortit de sa poche un parchemin sur lequel il fit apparaitre magiquement des mots. Il tendit le parchemin à Hermione.

\- Ce serait triste de faire cela seule, marmonna-t-il. Viens chez moi, on se soule, on sort dans un bar moldu et on essaie d'oublier cette journée, celles qui ont précédé et celles qui vont suivre.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Voilà ce chapitre 10, avec un second interrogatoire plutôt... musclé on va dire. Notamment avec un peu plus d'informations sur la fameuse fausse couche. Il me tarde de lire vos réactions et impressions, comme toujours ! En tout cas merci pour votre compréhension par rapport à mes retards, j'essaie de me reprendre au plus vite :)_

 _Bonne journée ou soirée à tous et avec un peu de chance à vendredi prochain !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus étrange, selon Hermione. Elle se trouvait dans une petite rue du quartier Westminster, déguisée, devant une maison blanche. Elle ouvrit le portillon et traversa le petit jardin qu'il y avait devant la maison avant d'atteindre le perron. Elle sonna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard elle s'ouvrit. Elle s'attendait à voir Drago Malefoy, mais le vide l'accueillait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse son regard et voit un elfe de maison. Elle grimaça alors que l'elfe lui faisait un sourire qui se voulait accueillant mais qui semblait plus étrange que sympathique.

\- Madame Granger, couina-t-il. Monsieur Malefoy vous attend déjà.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Hermione le suivit le long du couloir. Il ouvrit une double porte blanche et Hermione se trouva alors face au salon de la maison. Il y avait une cheminée, qui était allumée, ainsi qu'un canapé qui y faisait fasse avec un fauteuil de chaque côté de celui-ci. Les couleurs étaient plutôt sombres mais chaleureuses. Elle entendit des pas et tourna sa tête vers la gauche. Elle vit alors qu'il y avait aussi une grande table avec plusieurs chaises. Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Organisait-il réellement des repas avec beaucoup d'invités ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était de ce genre-là.

Elle détourna son regard de la table pour le poser sur Drago. Elle étouffa un rire. Il portait une longue cape noire avec un costume trois pièces noir dessous, ainsi qu'un plastron bouffant blanc. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de rire réellement quand elle vit qu'il avait même mis de fausses longues canines blanches et qu'il avait du faux sang sur le visage, ainsi que des lentilles rouges.

\- Tu peux rire Granger, mais tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux, lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non tu es très bien, Malefoy, réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires. Au moins tu ressembles à un moldu qui fête Halloween.

\- N'était-ce pas le but, de tout ceci ? Ricana-t-il.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer dans le salon alors qu'il faisait apparaitre deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Elle s'assit dans le canapé alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté.

\- Une sorcière, pouffa-t-il.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas mon sens de l'humour ? Ricana Hermione.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et leurs servit un verre chacun. Hermione avait en effet coloré ses cheveux en gris et les avait rendus encore plus touffus que d'habitude. Elle avait mis aussi un faux nez crochu avec une fausse verrue dessus, ainsi qu'un chapeau noir et pointu et la robe noire déchirée sur le bas. Elle avait un maquillage très chargé en noir qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, mais au moins, elle se disait que, sauf les personnes qui la connaissaient et feraient attention, personne ne la reconnaitrait ce soir si elle sortait.

Hermione et Drago prirent leurs verres d'un même geste et se regardèrent une fraction de seconde. Drago leva un peu plus son verre en l'air et ne quitta pas des yeux son invitée.

\- On trinque à quoi ? souffla Hermione.

\- À ta vie rocambolesque, j'imagine, rit-il.

Hermione lâcha un sourire et trinqua avec lui avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce costume ? s'intéressa-t-elle. Tu as envoyé ton elfe le chercher ? continua-t-elle avec un ton plus amer.

\- Je suis allé dans le Londres moldu. Non loin de mon bureau finalement. Et j'ai demandé à un vendeur un costume de vampire pour homme et … et voilà, finit-il en désignant son costume des mains.

Hermione le détailla quelques secondes. Elle essayait d'imaginer tant bien que mal un Drago Malefoy se rendant dans une petite boutique moldue pour acheter un costume moldu pour Halloween. L'image tournait dans son esprit et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle dedans.

L'elfe revint avec un plateau et le posa sur la table basse. Il y avait de la nourriture dessus et Hermione le regardait débarrasser le plateau devant eux. Il posait des olives, des biscuits apéritifs, des friandises de chez Zonko, ou même du fromage. Elle haussa un sourcil en se disant qu'il avait peut-être prévu un peu trop considérant qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

\- Merci, Hokey, murmura Drago alors que l'elfe repartait avec le plateau vide.

Hermione le suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes et le posa ensuite sur Drago. Il vit le jugement et le mépris. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement, puis il se rappela de son engagement dans les associations pour les droits des créatures magiques et même avant cela, sa création de l'association pour les elfes de maison lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il roula les yeux et soupira.

\- J'en ai besoin, se justifia-t-il. J'ai un travail fou et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour entretenir cette maison.

\- Ça ne justifie pas que tu aies recours à l'esclavagisme, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- De l'esclavagisme ? s'étonna-t-il. Granger, il est payé cet elfe.

Hermione resta sous le choc quelques secondes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tu… tu le paies ? Mais Dobby…

\- C'était une autre époque, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Et ce n'était pas réellement _mon_ elfe. Non, non, Hokey est payé et il a aussi des jours de repos. Il ne les prend généralement pas, avoua-t-il en murmurant, mais j'insiste à chaque fois !

\- Mais pourquoi porte-t-il toujours cette… cette _chose_ dégoutante ?

Drago la regarda, étonné qu'elle pose ce genre de question et resta interdit quelques secondes. Il prit une gorgée de whisky et réfléchit à cette question. Il ne se l'était jamais posée vu qu'il n'avait pas imposé le moindre code vestimentaire à Hokey et qu'il était un elfe libre. Il secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il réfléchissait _réellement_ à la tenue vestimentaire de son elfe de maison.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien Granger ! C'est quoi cette question, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il. Comment le saurais-je ? C'est idiot, conclut-il.

Elle l'avait observé alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Il avait les sourcils froncés et cela faisait apparaitre une ride entre les deux. Elle se demanda un moment s'il savait qu'elle s'appelait la ride du lion. On disait qu'elle apparaissait et se marquait le plus quand la personne avait des enfants, parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour eux. Mais, Hermione se rendit compte rapidement que finalement, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas eu besoin d'enfant pour se faire du souci dans sa vie. Tout comme Harry, ou même elle. Ou Ron.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Hermione et Drago ne put que le remarquer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il voyait cette peine sur son visage car il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour l'aider ou même la réconforter.

\- J'espère que tout cela va vite se terminer, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? rit Drago, tentant tant bien que mal de détendre Hermione.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il apparut.

\- Ce genre de procès prend du temps, tu sais, ajouta sombrement Drago.

\- Je sais bien, souffla Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky. Mais si j'avais un retourneur de temps qui fonctionnait à l'envers, j'avancerai de plusieurs mois voire années et en viendrai au moment où tout est terminé.

Drago eut un petit sourire compatissant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car, ce désir, qu'elle avait, était le désir de tous ses clients. Ça avait été aussi son désir lorsqu'il y eut son procès et celui de sa famille après la guerre.

\- C'est étrange comme situation, non ? s'amusa-t-elle. Nous deux travaillant ensemble, en train de boire un verre un soir d'Halloween.

\- En effet, je n'aurais pas parié sur cela quelques années auparavant, rit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Une question démangeait Hermione depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Une seule question qui pourtant était essentielle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Je suis venue dans ton bureau, je t'ai demandé d'être mon avocat et tu as accepté. Avec la seule condition que je sois innocente. Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais très bien pu dire non ou me laisser dans mes problèmes. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas amis. Tu ne me dois rien.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et prit une autre gorgée de whisky. Il savait que cette question viendrait un jour, car au final cela n'avait pas forcément beaucoup de sens qu'il ait accepté de défendre Hermione.

\- Quand tu dis que je ne te dois rien, ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, commença-t-il en posant son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Potter m'a sauvé lors du procès avec son témoignage. Tu es sa meilleure amie, alors finalement en t'aidant j'ai l'impression de payer ma dette envers Potter.

Hermione hocha la tête inconsciemment, finalement cela faisait sens.

\- Puis soyons honnêtes, tu es l'affaire de ma carrière, Granger. Un héros de guerre assassiné, le principal suspect est son épouse, elle-même héros de guerre aussi. Tout a l'air de t'accuser alors que tu es innocente. Ça promet un procès stimulant, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai mis mes affaires moins importantes en attente pour ton procès.

Malgré l'attention médiatique, Hermione n'avait peut-être pas complètement réalisé jusqu'alors que cette affaire était _si_ importante. Elle savait qu'elle était importante pour elle, et pas parce qu'elle était un des suspects, mais parce que c'était l'assassinat de son époux, de celui qu'elle avait considéré un jour comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de cette affaire d'un point de vue extérieur et ce fut en l'entendant de la bouche de Drago qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

\- … Ils frappent donc aux portes des gens, souvent les voisins, et disent « un bonbon ou un sort » …

\- Mais ils lancent un _vrai_ sort s'ils n'ont pas de bonbons ? la coupa Drago.

\- Mais non, c'est une façon de parler, rit Hermione. Souvent les gens donnent des bonbons, c'est une tradition. Et sinon, les enfants s'en vont tranquillement mais déçus ou font des blagues. Par exemple, lancer des œufs sur la maison, ou mettre du papier toilette dans les arbres.

\- C'est totalement idiot, soupira Drago.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Hermione. Vous fêtez bien Halloween aussi dans le monde sorcier. Les enfants mangent des bonbons et s'amusent à se faire peur. C'est le même principe, chez les moldus, mais en plus ils vont à la chasse aux bonbons.

Drago haussa un sourcil et reprit une gorgée de whisky, Hermione fit de même. Elle commençait à sentir l'effet de l'alcool sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait un quelconque impact sur Drago. Ce dernier posa son verre sur la table basse et prit une chocogrenouille. Il l'ouvrit et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il en sortit la carte et la tourna vers Hermione.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979, récita-t-il.

Hermione rit et attrapa la carte pour la poser face cachée sur la table basse.

\- Idiot, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est quand même un aboutissement personnel d'avoir sa propre carte chocogrenouille, avoua Drago. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'en voulais une à mon nom.

\- Ron en était si fier, bien plus fier que lorsqu'il eut son diplôme d'auror ou même son ordre de merlin, raconta Hermione.

Drago prit une autre gorgée de whisky. Il essayait de faire comme si l'alcool n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, car il ne pouvait pas perdre la face, mais il commençait à ressentir les effets. Il tentait de garder le contrôle de ses expressions et de ses pensées mais certaines lui échappaient. Puis, finalement, il se disait que ce n'était _que_ Hermione Granger, il n'avait pas forcément de besoin de _tout_ contrôler. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous professionnel et ce n'était pas sa famille.

\- Donc, reprit-il. Si ce soir nous fêtons Halloween comme des moldus, il faudrait que j'aille toquer chez mes voisins et demander des bonbons ? demanda Drago alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils, sentant que ce qu'il disait était idiot.

Hermione éclata de rire quand elle entendit sa question et commença à imaginer la scène dans son esprit. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle imaginait Drago qui toquait chez les voisins et le refus de ceux-ci de lui donner des bonbons.

\- Non, non, rit Hermione. Les adultes ne font pas ça. Ils font finalement des choses très rapprochées de ce que font les sorciers. Soit ils sortent entre amis dans des bars, soit ils regardent des films d'horreur, ou… des choses comme ça.

\- Des films ? répéta Drago complètement perdu.

\- Ah, mince… Je… Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, mais ils font des choses un peu comme nous les sorciers.

Drago plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Il se leva d'un bond et finit son verre d'une traite. Il tendit sa main vers Hermione qui la toisa quelques secondes avant de finalement la prendre, pour ensuite se lever.

\- Finit ton verre, Granger, Drago Malefoy sort chez les moldus ce soir et tu l'accompagnes, annonça-t-il d'un ton presque impérieux.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Mais, ne serait-ce pas un chapitre en temps et en heure ? Si si, vous ne rêvez pas hahaha. Non mais promis je fais de mon mieux à chaque fois_

 _En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu et le prochain sera la suite de cette soirée qui sera riche en rebondissements. Et merci merci merci du fond du coeur de continuer à me suivre et à me lire (malgré les retards etc)_

Bon weekend à tous et à la semaine prochaine (si j'arrive à bouger mon gros cucul)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

\- Tu ne sais même pas où nous allons Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un plan précis, contrattaqua Drago. Nous regardons les bars non loin de chez moi et si un a l'air sympa on s'arrête.

Hermione se stoppa net alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux sur un trottoir. Drago continua à avancer de trois pas avant de se rendre compte que Hermione ne le suivait pas. Il tourna sur ses talons et lui lança un air exaspéré.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as mal au pied, Granger, soupira-t-il à son tour en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non. Cela fait cinq bars dans lesquels tu refuses d'aller. On va à celui que je connais, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est loin de chez moi, se plaignit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant capricieux, l'accusa-t-elle. Et toi qui est _si_ fier de ton sang pur et de ton appartenance au monde sorcier, tu devrais savoir qu'on peut transplaner, non ? rajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Drago l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il avait de toute évidence besoin de plus d'alcool pour la supporter, se dit-il. Mais finalement, c'était plus distrayant qu'ennuyant de rester avec elle et de la provoquer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons les mêmes attentes dans un bar. Un peu de standing ne ferait pas de mal… répondit-il en laissant un sourire en coin s'installer sur son visage.

\- Malefoy, s'exaspéra Hermione. Tu portes un plastron bouffant tout à fait ridicule avec des fausses canines et du faux sang séché qui commence à s'effriter, et tu _oses_ me parler de standing ?

Le sourire en coin se changea en réel sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire. Il lâcha un « bien » avant qu'Hermione ne lui attrape le bras pour transplaner vers le bar. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Londres et en sortirent rapidement. Le vent frais d'automne leur fouettait le visage et Drago espérait intérieurement qu'ils arriveraient rapidement à ce bar.

Alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé deux bars, Drago commençait à s'impatienter, puis Hermione s'arrêta devant un bar. Ils restèrent face à la porte d'entrée quelques minutes. Drago observait les personnes qu'il y avait dans le bar. Que des moldus, il en était sûr. Mais c'était le but, non ? Ils étaient tous déguisés et dansaient sur une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hermione tourna son visage vers Drago et lui lança un regard, attendant la remarque qui _devait_ arriver.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, lâcha Drago en haussant les épaules.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur du bar. Elle trouva une table dans un des coins et posa son manteau et son sac à main plutôt violemment. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago qui était de l'autre côté de la petite table ronde et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, les bras le long du corps et de toute évidence pas à son aise dans ce bar moldu. Hermione n'avait pas un jour imaginé qu'elle verrait le _grand_ Drago Malefoy dans un bar moldu le soir d'Halloween déguisé en vampire, tel que les moldus les voient.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Granger, lança froidement Drago qui avait un regard mauvais. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'acclimater.

\- Va nous prendre des verres ça t'aidera pour t'acclimater, suggéra Hermione. Je paierai la prochaine.

Drago haussa un sourcil et faillit lui répondre « s'il y en a une » mais il savait qu'il y en aurait une. Il avait l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité ce soir et il n'allait pas la manquer. Parce que, c'est vrai, il s'était toujours demandé s'il arrivait à Hermione Granger de se relaxer, de se lâcher et de s'amuser. Ce soir il le saurait enfin.

Il se dirigea vers le bar qui était bondé de monde mais en jouant un peu des coudes il put accéder à un petit coin pour faire passer son bras et attirer éventuellement l'attention d'un serveur. Il avait quelques billets moldus dans les mains et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'un serveur ne lui prenne sa commande. Il prit entre ses doigts les verres et retourna aussi rapidement à leur table pour échapper à la foule.

Il posa lourdement les verres sur la table et Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant qu'il y en avait deux grands et deux petits.

\- Tu comptes me souler, Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée ? À moins que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer une soirée d'exception avec le fabuleux Drago Malefoy.

Hermione rit et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle prit un des petits verres et le glissa sur la table vers elle. Elle le souleva en l'air en direction de Drago pour trinquer.

\- J'espère que tu aimes la tequila, dit Drago avec un clin d'œil en prenant lui aussi un verre à shooter. À nous ? proposa-t-il.

\- À nous, confirma Hermione en soufflant avant de trinquer puis de boire d'une traite le liquide.

Elle le sentit brûler sa gorge et descendre le long de son œsophage et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une tête de dégoût alors que Drago se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il glissa le verre de mojito vers elle alors qu'il prit le whisky. Elle prit une longue gorgée du mojito pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans sa trachée. Elle entendit une musique qu'elle connaissait et sur laquelle elle avait l'habitude de danser avec Ginny et Luna et elle tira Drago par la manche de son déguisement. Il eut à peine le temps de laisser son verre sur la table.

\- Granger, je ne danse pas _moi,_ protesta-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la foule. Elle était un peu plus proche de lui que prévu et elle fut étonnée par cette proximité.

\- Malefoy, tu avais promis qu'on passerait une bonne soirée pour me faire oublier la journée qu'on a passé, celles qui ont précédé et celles qui viendront, supplia Hermione. Danse avec moi, intima-t-elle.

Il la toisa quelques secondes alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux brillants. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en se disant que c'était sûrement l'alcool qui les faisait briller. Elle commença à danser et prit ses mains pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- T'as peur de quoi Malefoy ? Que je te juge ? Je te juge tous les jours de ma vie, rit-elle. Que quelqu'un te voit ? On est dans un bar moldu, je ne pense pas que tes clients viennent ici.

\- La preuve que si, marmonna-t-il.

Il se dégagea de ses mains et retourna à sa table. Hermione se retrouva seule sur la piste de danse et, l'alcool aidant, elle commença à danser toute seule. Tant pis s'il ne l'accompagnait pas, elle avait décidé de s'amuser. Drago revint quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir fini son verre de whisky pour se donner du courage. Il vit Hermione qui dansait seule et la rejoint. Il eut presque l'impression qu'elle était contente qu'il revienne, mais c'était sûrement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Ils dansèrent et burent ainsi pendant des heures et ils ne les virent pas passer. Ils ne parlaient pas réellement. Ils se disaient parfois des blagues ou se chambraient, mais la plupart du temps ils dansaient et se déchaînaient. Pour oublier. Pour extérioriser. Hermione, en effet, oubliait. Elle oubliait ce dernier mois et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait réussi à se sortir tous ses problèmes de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard familier qui les fit tous revenir. Elisabeth. Elle aurait dû se douter que certaines de ses amies seraient dans ce bar ce soir-là. Elle vit le jugement dans son regard et Hermione s'arrêta de danser. Elle se faufila entre les gens pour rattraper Elisabeth qui partait du bar, alors que Drago tentait de la suivre tant bien que mal.

Hermione rattrapa Elisabeth à la sortie du bar, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir de manteau sur elle. Elle lui attrapa le bras et Elisabeth se tourna vers elle.

\- Elisabeth, ce n'est pas… commença Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, Hermione ? Tu n'es pas avec Drago Malefoy, ton avocat, ce soir dans ce bar ?

\- Si, mais… Ce n'est pas illégal, à ce que je sache, se reprit Hermione. Même si c'est mon avocat j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec, ce n'est pas un juge, se défendit-elle.

Elisabeth la regarda interloquée puis s'écarta d'un pas.

\- Tu… Tu as une relation avec lui ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua Hermione. Non, non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? souffla Hermione. J'ai eu un interrogatoire aujourd'hui particulièrement… dur, bref. On voulait faire quelque chose ce soir pour me changer les idées, c'est tout.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, se radoucit Elisabeth. Je pensais que… Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux, mais même pas après un mois après le décès de Ron, ça me paraissait… expliqua Elisabeth sans jamais finir réellement sa phrase.

\- Suspect ? proposa Hermione. Non, il n'y a rien de romantique entre Malefoy et moi.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit Elisabeth avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Fais attention, quand même, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Hermione la regarda partir, marcher le long du trottoir jusqu'à tourner dans une petite ruelle. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna son visage vers l'entrée du bar où se tenait Drago, avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Une collègue, dit-elle, répondant à la question silencieuse de Drago.

\- On part ? proposa-t-il, comprenant qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur à fêter quoique ce soit.

\- Volontiers, souffla-t-elle.

Il alla chercher leurs affaires et tendit le manteau à Hermione qui le prit et s'emmitoufla dedans. Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long de la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'arrête.

\- Je suis incapable de transplaner, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je t'avoue que je comptais sur toi, rit Drago.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago la regardait faire alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable de son sac pour appeler ledit taxi. Il s'assit contre le rebord d'une devanture de magasin et une fois l'appel fait, elle le rejoignit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, profitant de la ville silencieuse, de l'air frais et de la nuit.

\- C'était une bonne soirée, finit par lâcher Drago. À ma grande surprise.

\- À la mienne aussi, avoua Hermione. Secrètement je pensais que je ne pouvais passer cette soirée sans te tuer à la fin.

\- Tu te serais mise dans de beaux draps, rit Drago. Tu n'aurais plus d'avocat pour te défendre et en plus un second procès aux fesses.

Hermione lâcha un rire cristallin et Drago tourna son visage vers elle. Un sourire s'égara sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait rire. Et pourtant c'était tout sauf mignon ou séduisant. Elle avait sa fausse verrue de sorcière sur le nez et ses cheveux encore plus touffus que d'habitude. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et il entendit un klaxon de voiture qui le ramena à la réalité. Hermione se leva d'un bond pour rentrer à l'arrière de la voiture et Drago en fit de même.

Hermione donna l'adresse de son hôtel au conducteur qui redémarra aussi vite. Hermione posa sa tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture et regarda à travers. Les immeubles et les lumières défilaient et c'était presque hypnotisant. Drago faisait de même de son côté et tentait de rassembler ses esprits.

Le taxi freina devant l'hôtel d'Hermione qui récupéra ses affaires pour sortir. Elle voulut donner quelques billets au conducteur mais Drago l'avait déjà devancé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son visage vers Drago.

\- Je sors ici aussi, dit-il. Je vais marcher un peu, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

Hermione fut étonnée mais choisit de garder le silence. Elle sortit du taxi, qui partit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se retrouva en plein milieu de la rue et regarda Drago quelques secondes qui attendait sur le trottoir. Elle le rejoint.

\- Bonne soirée, alors, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger. Essaie de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers qui mènent à ta chambre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle roula les yeux mais laissa échapper un ricanement, puis elle monta les marches du perron de l'hôtel et posa sa main sur la poignée d'entrée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer et vit que Drago était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Elle entra. Drago entendit le grincement de la porte et tourna son regard vers elle. Il ne la vit rapidement plus, quand la porte se ferma derrière elle.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Techniquement c'est jeudi soir, mais bon je le poste quand même (déjà que j'ai 2 semaines de retard hein on va pas se plaindre) et parce que demain j'ai ma "saison" des mariages qui commence haha.

Breeef encore désolée pour le retard, mais je vous rassure, si jamais, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction donc même s'il y a du retard ne vous en faites pas !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui clôt cette soirée entre Drago et Hermione. Qu'en avez vous pensé d'ailleurs ? Il me tarde de lire toutes vos petites reviews avec vos réactions à chaud hehe.

Si vous avez déjà lu certaines de mes fictions, vous devez vous douter que le Dramione romantique à proprement parlé ne va pas arriver rapidement (parce que je mets toujours en place le contexte pendant mille ans haha) et même si vous n'avez jamais lu mes fictions (je vous y invite, oui oui je fais ma pub), j'espère que vous comprenez que vu le sujet de ma fiction je ne me vois pas les mettre ensemble en 15 chapitres haha. Désolée pour ceux que ça déçoit, mais c'est une _vraie_ dramione donc il y aura un dramione ;)  
Je préfère prévenir haha.

Bisous à tous et merci de continuer à me lire ! Coeur sur vous


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Hermione rentrait chez elle ce soir-là. Encore une longue journée au Département de la justice magique. Ron devait être déjà rentré de mission et il devait l'attendre. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée de leur maison et alors qu'elle posait son manteau dans l'entrée, elle sentait des odeurs de nourriture. Son estomac se réveilla instantanément et elle huma ces odeurs si délicieuses. Elle se dit alors que Ron avait dû essayer une recette de Molly. Ça lui arrivait parfois et généralement c'était plutôt réussi.

Il était parti sur une mission de trois jours en Europe de l'Est pour continuer une enquête. S'il cuisinait c'est qu'il n'avait pas été amoché et cela rassurait Hermione. Alors qu'elle tentait d'enlever ses chaussures, toujours à l'entrée, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle se tourna pour embrasser son mari. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa longuement. Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Ses cheveux blonds ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit, non pas Ronald Weasley, mais Drago Malefoy devant elle.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et inspira longuement, comme si tout ce rêve lui avait coupé la respiration. Elle regarda le réveil qui était disposé sur sa table de chevet. Il était déjà 11h. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée si tard. Elle se leva d'un bond et prit une douche éclair. Elle se prépara aussi rapidement que possible, sachant qu'elle devait tout de même modifier son apparence au cas où, et attrapa son sac à main sur le bureau qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. La Gazette du sorcier et plusieurs lettres avaient été déposées le matin même dessus, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher dessus. Ça attendrait son retour.

Elle sortit en trombe de l'hôtel et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour aller à son rendez-vous à pied, elle transplana donc et arriva en quelques secondes au chemin de traverse. Elle rentra au chaudron baveur et salua Tom qui lui indiqua une table du bout du doigt et elle s'installa.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce midi-là. Elle regarda sa montre et se dit que finalement elle aurait eu le temps de lire ses lettres et les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas fait les gros titres et elle avait presque repris goût à lire ce journal. Elle continuait tout de même à se grimer, mais elle remarquait que l'attention que les journalistes lui avaient portée s'était diminuée.

La porte principale s'ouvrit et le son de la petite clochette retentit. Elle sourit quand elle reconnut Harry. Il scruta la pièce et quand il la vit le regarder et lui sourire, il s'approcha d'elle. Harry s'installa face à elle et salua Tom qui leurs apportait le menu du jour.

\- Je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu, rit Harry.

\- C'est le but, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Harry avait l'air essoufflé. Etant en retard, elle se doutait qu'il y avait dû y avoir des dossiers importants ou des urgences au bureau des aurors. Il était généralement ponctuels. Ils commandèrent et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait le regard fuyant. Elle se demanda si c'était à cause de Ginny. Les rapports entre elle et Ginny étaient toujours tendus et Hermione ne parvenait pas à débloquer cette situation. Elle restait campée sur ses positions quant aux agissements de Molly et Ginny en faisait de même, et la défendait même de plus en plus.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du sorcier n'est-ce-pas ? finit par lâcher Harry.

La concernée parut étonnée par la question. Elle avala sa bouchée de salade et posa sa fourchette doucement. Son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que la Gazette racontait sur elle.

\- Non, souffla Hermione. Qu'ont-ils écrit _encore_? Que j'ai tué Ron ? Que je ne suis qu'une garce qui a fomenté son meurtre pendant des années ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Hermione, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je ne l'ai su ce matin et apparemment il y a eu une fuite puisque la Gazette le sait aussi. Tu n'as pas lu ton courrier non plus ?

\- Viens en aux faits, Harry, trancha Hermione d'une voix quelque peu froide.

\- Le procès commence Jeudi prochain, lâcha Harry.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle. Le procès allait commencer. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela prenait normalement des mois avant de débuter un procès et non seulement un mois et demi. Elle prit une longue gorgée de vin et tenta de garder la face.

\- Qui est la défense ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

\- Hermione…, souffla Harry.

\- Dis-le moi. Je préfère le savoir par toi que par la Gazette ou par une de ces lettres parlantes du Ministère.

\- Toi.

Hermione reprit une gorgée de vin. Est-ce que ça arrangerait la situation de boire un peu plus de vin ? Non. Est-ce que ça l'empirerait ? Non plus. Elle posa son verre et soupira avant de se masser les tempes.

\- Comment peuvent-ils penser que j'ai pu le tuer ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne l'ai su que matin. Je n'ai pas accès aux dossiers de l'enquête vu que je suis moi-même un des témoins.

\- Ça a été si rapide. Ils ne m'ont interrogé réellement qu'une seule fois.

Harry lui prit la main gauche et la massa doucement.

\- Je savais qu'ils avaient envie d'en finir rapidement car c'est une affaire délicate mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapidement et qu'ils en viendraient à la conclusion que tu étais la principale suspecte. Apparemment ils ont eu suffisamment de témoignages pour en déduire que c'est toi qui a commis ce meurtre.

\- Tu n'y crois pas ? demanda Hermione avec les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Non, évidemment, non, la rassura Harry. Je pense qu'à l'issue du procès ils se rendront compte que ce n'était pas toi. Que ça ne peut pas être toi.

Hermione continua à manger, même si elle avait tout sauf faim. Harry avait l'impression qu'il ressentait la peine d'Hermione, comme si elle se diffusait autour d'elle. Il ne pouvait imaginer que sa meilleure amie soit suspecte pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami. C'était comme si tout ceci était irréel depuis le matin-même. A côté de cela, il avait Ginny qui ne pouvait être un soutien dans la situation actuelle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione était coupable mais elle avait de la rancœur envers elle à cause sa réaction après l'article de Molly.

Il ne pouvait donc pas en parler avec elle librement. Pourtant la situation le pesait aussi. C'était la mort de son meilleur ami, de son frère, et la suspecte était Hermione. Il savait et il n'avait aucun doute quant à son innocence, bien entendu. Mais il se retrouvait au milieu de cette situation, en tant que témoin et en tant que directeur du bureau des aurors et il ne pouvait pas cacher que cela le pesait.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Malefoy, suggéra-t-il. Il a sûrement reçu la convocation ainsi que le dossier.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et soupira. Elle n'avait que ça à faire.

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'immeuble de l'office de Drago. Elle était passée récupérer son courrier et la Gazette. En effet, en Une il y avait une photo d'elle. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lire l'article, ce ne serait que des mensonges et autres élucubrations à son propos. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle ouvrit les portes battantes et ignora superbement les réceptionnistes qui la hélaient. Elle monta directement dans l'ascenseur et attendit d'arriver au cinquième étage. Elle fit quelques pas et entra, sans même frapper, dans le bureau de Drago qui sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Granger, s'exclama-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins frapper.

\- Pas le temps pour les civilités. Tu as reçu le dossier ?

\- Oui, j'étais en train de le lire, justement.

Hermione le toisa quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris ou paniqué. C'était comme s'il lisait un article de la Gazette. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Car elle, elle était surprise et paniquée. Elle soupira et s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face de son bureau.

\- Donc… ? Que dit le dossier ? Quel est le plan maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait repris sa lecture et qu'il ne comptait pas lui dire quoique ce soit de plus.

\- Tu souhaites réellement que nous en parlions _maintenant_ ?

\- Nous sommes vendredi, Malefoy, et le procès est jeudi, expliqua Hermione d'une voix froide et tranchante. Il me semble qu'il serait _judicieux_ d'en parler, oui. Mais après tout ce n'est pas _moi_ l'avocate n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Elle avait un air terrifiée plaqué sur le visage et il songea que c'était la seule fois qu'il la voyait comme ceci. Pourtant il l'avait vu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, et même là elle n'avait pas eu cet air si terrifié et perdu. Il savait pourquoi pendant la Bataille de Poudlard c'était elle qui se battait. Ici, elle n'avait aucune emprise sur le procès. C'était lui l'avocat et elle devait se reposer sur ses compétences et espérer une fin heureuse.

\- As-tu lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier ? s'intéressa Drago.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour leurs sottises, répondit-elle sèchement en roulant les yeux.

\- Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas que des « sottises » à raconter. Ils disent que l'enquête a été accélérée grâce à tous les témoignages qu'ils ont récupéré et notamment un en particulier.

Il ferma le dossier et le posa sur le bureau. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir sur un des bords. Hermione le toisa alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise qui était le témoin mais rien ne venait. Sa jambe droite bougeait nerveusement toute seule et elle détourna le regard au bout de quelques secondes, sentant le poids du regard de Drago.

\- Qui ? explosa-t-elle finalement.

\- Granger, ce procès va être encore plus compliqué que ce que tu penses, expliqua-t-il. Tu devrais, avant qu'il ne démarre, t'éloigner de Londres et prendre du temps pour lire le dossier.

\- Tu comptes préparer la défense seul ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est mal me connaitre, Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais t'éloigner de Londres seule, répondit Drago en laissant un sourire en coin s'aventurer sur son visage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le toisa quelques secondes. Elle repensa à Halloween et à Elisabeth, son amie et collègue, qui les avait vu et qui avait pensé qu'ils entretenaient une relation extraprofessionnelle.

\- Ma famille a un domaine en Écosse, perdu au milieu de nulle part et loin de tout. Ce serait parfait pour préparer la défense.

\- Ce n'est pas professionnel, lâcha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago échappa alors un rire franc et Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et presque inquiet.

\- Tu as les idées plus mal placées que ce que je ne pensais, Granger, ricana-t-il. C'est un domaine immense, il y a largement assez de chambres pour que nous ne partagions pas le même lit. Sauf si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Malefoy ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Humour Granger, humour. Je tente vainement de détendre l'atmosphère, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'était levé du bureau.

Hermione le suivait du regard alors qu'il contournait à nouveau le bureau pour le ranger. Elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus raisonnable de partir avec Drago pendant quelques jours en Écosse, d'un point de vue objectif. Mais elle devait préparer cette défense avec lui et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, contrairement aux usages habituels. Elle pesait le pour et le contre et une part d'elle-même en avait envie alors que l'autre part lui criait qu'elle pouvait faire cela à Londres.

\- Je veux savoir qui est le témoin. Tu le sais, tu as lu le dossier.

Drago l'observa. Il savait que c'était une information qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé apprendre par lui, mais il était son avocat et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur l'article de la Gazette pour lui apprendre. Il devait lui dire tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la chose la plus plaisante à apprendre, surtout dans ces circonstances-là.

\- Ils ont beaucoup de témoins sur cette affaire. Certains qui seront en notre faveur comme Potter et d'autre non. Et ce témoin ne fait pas partie de la première catégorie, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, répliqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais toujours pris des pincettes avec moi. Je veux savoir.

\- La maitresse de Weasley, lâcha Drago.

Hermione encaissa alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si tout ceci était irréel. Ça l'était. Forcément. Elle rêvait. C'était un cauchemar. Toutes ces dernières semaines étaient un cauchemar. Très long comme cauchemar, se dit-elle alors. Ou alors elle avait peut-être mal entendu.

Drago la regardait et il voyait qu'elle tentait de garder la face, parce que la personne en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Hermione Granger. Et Hermione Granger ne perdait pas la face, surtout pas devant lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'infidélité de son défunt mari. Elle lui aurait dit parce que cette personne aurait été un des suspects parfaits. Elle aurait donc mis sa dignité de côté et aurait révélé à Drago, son ancien ennemi, que son mari était infidèle. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Et elle l'apprenait par Drago Malefoy.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher dans la pièce comme un lion dans une cage. Infidèle. Il avait été donc infidèle. Elle déglutit bruyamment et se dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour s'effondrer, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser place aux émotions.

\- Comment l'ont-ils retrouvé ? S'est-elle présentée toute seule pour m'accuser de meurtre ? questionna Hermione d'une voix froide.

\- Harry, souffla Drago. Harry leurs a dit que Ron avait une maitresse.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'elle était dos à Drago. Elle respira longuement, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid et de réfléchir correctement. Ron avait une maitresse. Harry le savait. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Ginny le savait-elle aussi ? Qui d'autre savait ? Pendant combien de temps a-t-il été infidèle ? Y avait-il eu qu'elle ou plusieurs femmes ? Pourquoi ? Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

Il aurait voulu être dans la position de pouvoir faire quelque chose ou dire quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait juste en face de lui une femme, une cliente même, qui avait appris dans la même journée qu'elle était accusée officiellement d'homicide volontaire contre son mari et que son mari avait été infidèle et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'Hermione il aurait su quoi faire. Mais c'était elle. Ce n'était pas une amie comme Pansy, qu'il aurait pu prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une cliente _normale_ à qui il pouvait dire les banalités qu'il disait d'habitude. C'était Hermione Granger.

\- Le domaine, il est où exactement ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix éraillée.

\- Une heure d'Édimbourg vers Cove Harbour. Il faut prendre un portoloin pour Édimbourg et la voiture jusqu'au domaine, répondit-il automatiquement.

Hermione soupira et s'approcha de Drago de quelques pas.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on peut partir au plus tôt ?

\- Deux heures je dirais, le temps que je soudoie la personne qui gère les portoloins au Ministère et qu'il l'active.

\- Bien.

Hermione au fond évaluait encore les possibilités qu'il lui restait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'infidélité de Ron de la tête et le fait qu'Harry était au courant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Drago, appuyé contre son bureau face à elle, attendait qu'elle prenne sa décision définitive.

\- Sors moi de-là, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne _peux_ pas rester. Il… Il faut que je parte de Londres, ajouta-t-elle alors que sa voix était teintée de détresse.

* * *

 _Bon, bon, bon..._

 _Un mois plus tard me voilà ! J'avoue que je suis pas très efficace sur cette fiction comparé à ce que j'ai été dans le passé, mais les chapitres seront postés jusqu'à la fin, avec un rythme certes très irrégulier._

 _Bref, en dehors de cela, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour ce chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, il est d'ailleurs plus long que la moyenne de mes chapitres donc c'est cool je pense haha._

 _Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous en pensez (et cette fois-ci je vais répondre au review plus rapidement hein je peux au moins faire ça haha). En tout cas il me tarde de lire tout ça !_

 _Merci encore de me suivre, malgré ces instabilités de publication, gros coeur sur vous !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione était retournée à son hôtel et commençait à préparer un sac pour quelques jours. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps ils allaient rester en Écosse. Mais ces questions purement matérielles lui paraissaient bien futiles à ce moment. Elle prenait beaucoup de vêtements. Sans réellement réfléchir. Elle le faisait par automatisme comme une personne qui devait faire une valise avant de s'enfuir. Finalement, c'est bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait fuir.

Hermione avait accepté le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à tous ses problèmes. Elle faisait face au meurtre de son mari et au fait qu'elle était suspecte. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Quand l'infidélité de Ron et la trahison, car oui elle avait conclu que c'était une trahison, d'Harry s'étaient ajoutées à cela, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas encaisser. Chaque humain a ses limites. Hermione avait atteint ses limites quand elle avait compris qu'elle était _réellement_ accusée du meurtre de son mari.

En trente ans de vie, Hermione pensait qu'elle avait tout vu avec cette guerre et les années la précédant et la suivant. Malheureusement, elle devait bien accepter que la vie lui réservait encore quelques épreuves. Et elle n'était plus en capacité de faire face.

Elle ferma sa valise d'un geste sec et enfila son manteau et son écharpe. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que dans cette situation-là la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était de fuir avec Drago Malefoy. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au bureau des transports magiques au ministère. Hermione transplana jusqu'au ministère. Elle ne s'était pas grimée. Elle n'y avait pas pensé et elle n'avait plus l'envie non plus. Tant pis pour les journalistes, tant pis pour les regards assassins ou curieux, elle était dans un état tel, à la fois de renonciation et de colère, qu'elle se fichait de tout.

Elle arriva à l'atrium et tentait de se frayer un chemin vers les ascenseurs. C'était l'heure à laquelle la plupart des employés du ministère terminaient. Elle n'était pas en retard mais il lui tardait d'arriver et de quitter cette foule qui la fixait comme si elle était un animal étrange. Elle vit quelques flashs au loin. Bien sûr son apparition au Ministère de la Magie n'allait pas passer inaperçue, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Elle repéra dans la foule une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était étrange comme, dans cette situation, la seule personne qu'elle avait réellement envie de voir et qui semblait être la solution à tout était Drago Malefoy. Elle le vit tenter de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Hermione ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle pivota et vit Harry. Elle se figea. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à cela maintenant. Il joua des coudes et poussa sans vergogne les gens autour de lui et arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit-il alors.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il lui demandait _réellement_ si tout allait bien pour elle. Elle jeta un regard à Malefoy qui arrivait à sa hauteur, mais il s'arrêta derrière elle, se doutant qu'Harry et elle avaient peut-être besoin de discuter. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Ils ont eu un témoignage décisif, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? Et tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Depuis combien de temps tu savais ? Depuis combien tu savais que Ron couchait avec une autre femme ? Peut-être qu'il y en a plus d'une tu me diras, marmonna Hermione. Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Peu importe, s'emporta-t-elle. Mais quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Dans une semaine, un mois, jamais ?

\- Je ne voulais que te protéger, Hermione, se justifia Harry.

\- Me protéger en me cachant la vérité ? s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que les amis font. Tu voulais protéger Ron, c'est tout !

Drago se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Il y a des journalistes partout, Granger, il faut partir de là, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione voyait rouge et elle mit un certain temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle jeta un regard froid à Harry et décida que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de parler de tout ceci. Elle tourna l'espace d'une seconde la tête vers Drago qui était toujours juste derrière elle. Il lui montra l'objet qu'il avait dans la main : un mp3 moldu. Le portoloin. Elle devait partir. C'était ça oui, elle devait partir. Drago lui prit le poignet pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille pour qu'ils puissent prendre le portoloin.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'écria Harry voyant qu'elle commençait à partir avec Drago.

\- Loin, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Loin de Londres, de cette histoire, des gens impliqués, de toi, de tout.

\- Avec Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Harry.

Hermione se détourna et suivit Drago qui lui tenait toujours le poignet. Ils allèrent dans un des couloirs qui donnaient sur l'atrium. Quand ils furent bien éloignés de la foule, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Drago regarda sa montre.

\- On part dans deux minutes, annonça-t-il.

Hermione ne souffla qu'un « bien » en réponse. Drago l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait le souffle cour et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. Elle tenait contre elle son sac à main et son sac de voyage. Il était presque étonné qu'elle soit là. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait resongé à ce voyage en Écosse et qu'elle aurait décidé que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Mais non. Elle était là, devant lui.

Elle avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il se souvenait de l'époque où il les haïssait et il se demanda s'il avait été aveugle tout ce temps. Il avait une envie étrange, qui se développait au fond de lui, de passer sa main dedans et de dégager les petites mèches qui étaient sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses propres cheveux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Le portoloin s'activerait dans dix secondes.

\- Prend-le, intima-t-il à Hermione. Il s'active dans dix secondes.

C'était comme si on avait ramené Hermione sur terre et elle secoua intérieurement ses pensées. Elle posa sa main sur le mp3 alors que Drago le tenait déjà dans sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit la secousse et tout tourbillonna autour d'elle. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds mais un peu lourdement alors que Drago atterrissait tout en souplesse sur le sol Écossais.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que c'était des toilettes. Elle haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Drago qui lui n'était pas étonné. Il intercepta son regard.

\- C'est le point d'arrivée des portoloins à Édimbourg. Nous sommes à la gare centrale. Ces toilettes sont fermées au public. On devrait les quitter d'ailleurs car d'autres personnes doivent arriver dans une minute ou deux.

Hermione se contenta de son explication et le suivit à l'extérieur des toilettes. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et quais avant d'arriver devant une agence de location de voiture. Hermione le suivait aveuglément, ne connaissant que très peu Édimbourg et sa gare.

\- Tu as ton permis ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle avant d'arriver au guichet.

\- Oui, mais tu ne conduis pas ?

Drago haussa ses deux sourcils et éclata de rire, avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir en marmonnant « comme si _moi_ , Drago Malefoy, j'allais conduire ces engins moldus ». Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver ses papiers d'identité et son permis de conduire. Quelques minutes plus tard et après quelques signatures, Hermione se retrouvait au volant d'une voiture noire plutôt citadine anglaise avec pour copilote Drago Malefoy. Elle était à des années lumières de sa vie d'il y a encore quelques semaines, quand tout était encore normal.

Ils quittèrent Édimbourg. Ils avaient une petite heure de route. Hermione conduisait et perdait son regard dans les paysages écossais. Ils n'étaient qu'à dix minutes d'Édimbourg et déjà la campagne les entourait comme s'il n'y avait aucune ville proche. Une sorte de brume stagnait sur les champs, Hermione se disait que c'était à cause de la mer qui n'était pas loin et qui devait être déjà glacée en novembre.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou étrange. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la maitresse de Ron et à Harry qui lui avait caché tout ceci pendant un temps encore indéterminé. Et si Ginny le savait ? Et si d'autres personnes le savaient ? Comme des collègues à elle par exemple. C'était possible si cette femme était du Ministère. Peut-être que des personnes qu'elle connaissait les avaient vu ensemble en ville, ou dans un restaurant. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, partait-il _réellement_ en mission ? N'allait-il pas passer un weekend romantique avec cette femme, ou une autre même ? Depuis combien de temps cela durait il ?

Les questions rongeaient le cerveau d'Hermione et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser alors que ça la tuait de l'intérieur et que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'oublier.

Drago, lui, avait le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Il devait penser au procès qui les attendait, à la défense qu'il devait préparer avec Hermione. Et dans le fond il y pensait. Il savait que la défense serait la meilleure possible car, d'une part, il était le meilleur dans ce domaine, et d'autre part, il avait Hermione, qui travaillait au département de la justice magique, à ses côtés pour l'aider et qu'elle était la plus brillante sorcière de leur époque.

Mais quand il pensait à cette défense, ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vagabonder vers Hermione. Il avait su qu'elle aurait besoin de s'éloigner de Londres pour respirer lorsqu'elle apprendrait les secrets de Ron, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui-même et qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient peut-être plus de points communs qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

Dans cette voiture et son espace réduit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de _sentir_ sa présence. Hermione était le genre de personne dont il était difficile d'ignorer la présence. Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce une bonne idée de venir en Écosse avec elle ? Était-ce ce dont elle avait _réellement_ besoin ? Était-il la meilleure personne pour lui apporter du soutien et lui changer les idées ? Après tout elle avait des amis, plein d'amis. Mais elle était là. Et il savait que les prochains jours seraient décisifs. Il _fallait_ qu'elle aille mieux, ou du moins qu'elle retrouve de la stabilité, pour affronter le procès qui arrivait. Drago se rendit compte alors que son désir qu'elle aille mieux n'était peut-être pas _que_ lié au procès qui arrivait. Il interrompit ses pensées immédiatement. Il déglutit.

* * *

Drago indiqua un petit chemin à droite de leur route principale et intima à Hermione de le prendre. Elle tourna le volant et se demanda une seconde où ils allaient arriver. Il n'y avait rien à part ce qui ressemblait à une forêt dense. Le chemin menait à cette forêt et elle se demanda si le chemin poursuivrait une fois entrés dans cette forêt. Les cailloux craquaient sous les roues et elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose à travers les arbres. Puis au bout de quelques mètres les arbres se firent beaucoup moins nombreux et elle vit au bout du chemin une sorte de petit château écossais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à la taille de la demeure. Elle avait déjà vu le manoir des Malefoy, qui était selon elle immense, mais cette demeure-ci paraissait encore plus démesurée. Les jardins étaient bien entretenus comme si quelqu'un habitait réellement dans cette demeure. Hermione se gara devant l'entrée de la demeure et sortit de la voiture. Elle resta ébahie devant la demeure, ne pouvant bouger d'un pouce. Drago sortit à son tour et lança un regard amusé à Hermione.

\- Elle est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Elle est pour l'instant habitée par la sœur de mon grand-père Abraxas, Augusta.

Hermione hocha la tête discrètement et mesura l'ampleur de l'édifice.

\- Elle vit ici seule ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- La plupart du temps elle est ici pendant six mois, du printemps à l'été et elle a toujours de la visite. Soit ses enfants, ses petits-enfants ou alors des neveux et nièces plus ou moins éloignés. Elle est rarement seule ici. Je venais souvent ici avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Parfois j'y restais un mois entier avec ma mère.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment visité l'Écosse, souffla alors Hermione en contournant la voiture pour accéder au coffre.

Drago prit les devants et prit leurs deux sacs. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle entre dans la demeure. Elle monta les escaliers en pierres grises et arriva devant l'immense double porte marron clair. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna pour entrer. La porte grinça et lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur les dalles intérieures, les chandelles et torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle s'avança dans le couloir intérieur et observa autour d'elle les tableaux accrochés ainsi que le tapis épais et les grands escaliers en bois foncés qui menaient à l'étage.

Drago arriva à sa hauteur. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette demeure. Presque trois ans et ce n'était pas la meilleure période de sa vie. Il soupira et Hermione leva son regard vers lui.

\- Bienvenu en Écosse, dans la noble demeure des Malefoy, Granger, dit-il sur un ton révérencieux avec un sourire.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et il commença à monter les escaliers. Hermione le suivit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de détailler tout ce qui l'entourait. De l'extérieur on pouvait s'attendre à ce que l'intérieur soit froid, avec la même pierre grise, mais en fait, sauf dans le couloir d'entrée, tous les murs étaient recouverts de tentures ou de bois ce qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la demeure. Drago tourna à droite après les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la troisième porte du couloir. Il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce, Hermione le suivant de près. Elle resta quelques secondes, sans bouger, au milieu de la pièce alors que Drago posait son sac sur un des fauteuils. La décoration était traditionnelle mais semblait réchauffer un peu le cœur d'Hermione. Pendant une seconde elle se serait cru à Poudlard. La même ambiance chaleureuse, les mêmes couleurs, et quelques imprimés écossais sur le lit.

\- Ce sera ta chambre, elle te convient ? demanda alors Drago, brisant le silence entre eux.

\- C'est parfait, souffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers la cheminée qu'elle alluma en un coup de baguette.

\- Je te laisse t'installer alors, l'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

\- Où est à ta chambre ? s'enquit-elle.

Drago se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Hermione laissa échapper un rire quand elle vit apparaitre un sourire mi-charmeur mi-espiègle sur son visage.

\- Deuxième porte, à gauche après l'escalier. J'attends tes visites nocturnes avec impatience, Granger, sourit-il avant de quitter sa chambre.

Hermione rit franchement et secoua la tête. Il était incorrigible, se disait-elle. Toujours les mêmes sous-entendus et les mêmes blagues. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre et le prochain est déjà écrit donc il y aura un chapitre vendredi (ou samedi matin au plus tard si vraiment j'ai pas eu le temps de le publier) dans lequel j'aborderai le début de leur temps en Écosse comme vous pouvez vous en doutez avec quelques détails sur la vie de Drago que je n'ai pas explicitement évoqué jusque là pour garder un peu de secrets._

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci de continuer à me lire et à reviewer vraiment ça me donne encore plus de motivation pour continuer cette fiction !_

 _J'ai eu une **review très intéressante d'Ambre** et il me semblait que la réponse serait utile pour tout le monde, et en plus c'était une review d'une personne qui n'a pas de compte ffn donc je ne peux pas lui répondre directement._

 _Ambre me demandait **si j'oubliais volontairement l'existence du veritaserum ou encore de la légimentie ou même l'utilisation de la pensine dans cette fiction.** Car en effet, l'utilisation d'une de ces méthodes servirait grandement la cause d'Hermione pour justifier son innocence et donc arrêter les accusations du Ministère._

 _Alors j'ai une réponse très légale à cette question, à laquelle j'ai pensé bien entendu mais que je n'ai pas abordé dans la fiction. Il faut savoir que je fais des études de droit (à un niveau qui commence à être élevé hehehe) et je suis un peu influencée dans cette fiction par quelques principes de droit comme le droit à un procès équitable et la présomption d'innocence (qui a été oubliée par les journalistes dans cette fiction haha). Bref, sans déblatérer pendant quarante ans, dans ma vision du droit dans cette fiction je pense que l'utilisation du véritaserum, de la légimentie et de la pensine ont été tout bonnement interdits tout simplement car si on les utilisait il n'y aurait plus de procès, et donc plus de défense possible pour les accusés et donc plus de procès équitable et de justice pour eux._

 _Ça se débat, on peut dire "ouais mais on serait sûr qu'on mettrait les méchants en prison et les autres libres". Oui. Mais on a bien vu dans HP 6 que les souvenirs peuvent être modifiés et toutes les potions peuvent l'être aussi (même si on ne le sait pas pour le véritaserum en soi). Mais et si on donnait à l'accusé une autre potion qui lui ferait avouer quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, pour X raisons hein. Ou est-ce que l'imperium a une influence sur les aveux sous véritaserum ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse à cela mais "et si"._

 _Bref, je vais pas débattre pendant mille pages c'est pas le but. Mais c'est ma vision ici, et je pense que c'est une vision plausibe, vu que la société sorcière se veut plus juste et moins corrompu après la seconde guerre contre voldemort et que les principaux procès de mangement sont terminés dans l'époque à laquelle se déroule la fiction (2009). On peut imaginer une réforme du droit magique pour qu'il soit plus juste et lavé de ses injustices passées._

 _Si après vous voulez continuer la discussion sur ce sujet avec moi par message privé c'est avec grand plaisir, et je serai ravie de connaitre votre avis sur la question que vous soyez d'accord ou non avec moi d'ailleurs ! Comme je dis ça se débat et je ne pense pas avoir forcément raison sur ce sujet. C'est un point de vue pris par moi pour les besoins de la fiction et aussi parce que je pense que c'est réellement possible haha_

 _J'espère en tout cas que j'ai pu te répondre, Ambre ! :)_

 _À vendredi prochain bisous bisous !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15.**

Drago Malefoy aimait jouer et il était un joueur hors pair. Cet amour avait commencé dès son plus jeune âge quand il jouait aux bavboules avec Pansy et Blaise. Il était bon à ce jeu-là et il aimait parier pour dépouiller son adversaire. Drago ne perdait pas. C'est pourquoi il eut du mal à accepter, à Poudlard, ses défaites contre Gryffondor et surtout contre Harry Potter au quidditch. Mais s'il perdait régulièrement sur le terrain face aux Gryffondors, il ne perdait jamais contre les autres maisons de Poudlard.

Les jeux cependant évoluent avec l'âge. Drago avait mené une vie dictée par son père, puis Voldemort, pendant ses dix-huit premières années. Le jeu était son échappatoire, il pouvait établir les règles et jouer parfois avec le feu. C'était enivrant de ne pas agir comme on le devait. C'est ainsi qu'à Poudlard il jouait parfois à des jeux dangereux avec Pansy et Blaise. Non pas dangereux pour leur intégrité physique, mais dans le sens où ils n'auraient pas dû faire ce genre de chose. C'est ainsi que les trois comparses se lançaient des paris tout aussi fous, interdits ou lubriques les uns que les autres.

Drago Malefoy était un bon joueur. Il jouait la plupart du temps dans la limite des règles, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de titiller la limite ou même de la franchir parfois, et il gagnait toujours. Après Poudlard, ces paris et cette façon de vivre continuèrent. Drago se rendit compte que le jeu dans lequel il était le meilleur était l'amour et la drague. Il savait à Poudlard déjà qu'il ne rendait pas insensible certaines filles, mais il n'avait peut-être pas pris l'ampleur de ce phénomène. Peut-être à cause de son âge, ou du fait que dès ses seize ans une mission suicide lui avait été attribuée. Une fois entré en école de droit magique, le champ des possibles s'était ouvert à lui. Il avait joué, il avait dragué, il avait butiné et avait vécu cette jeunesse, qui lui avait été volée auparavant, avec Blaise son partenaire en tout temps.

Il avait joué au jeu de l'amour, mais comme dans tout jeu, parfois, on ne gagne pas. Drago avait perdu à ce jeu-là le jour où il trouva un meilleur joueur que lui. Astoria Greengrass. Depuis, il ne jouait plus. Il s'était brûlé les ailes, et bien plus, et ce jeu-là ne l'amusait plus, car il avait finalement compris qu'il y avait bien trop de choses mises en jeu. Sauf qu'Hermione avait réveillé ses instincts qu'il pensait pourtant enterrés, il aimait jouer avec elle. La draguer sans la draguer. Parce qu'elle était une femme qui avait perdu son mari récemment, une cliente, et que ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de la draguer sérieusement. Il avait mis un pied dans l'arène et commençait à se rendre compte que ce qui semblait n'être qu'un jeu rempli de simples blagues et de faux flirt prenait une autre forme.

Drago se leva ce matin-là et enfila un pull épais en laine. La veille Hermione et lui n'avaient pas parlé du procès. Ils avaient simplement mangé le soir ensemble et elle était partie se coucher tôt. Il ouvrit les rideaux épais et vit qu'Hermione était dans le jardin. Elle avait le regard perdu dans l'horizon et observait le jardin. La brume matinale l'entourait et Drago sourit, inconsciemment.

Il descendit les marches principales et se dirigea vers le jardin, prenant son manteau à l'entrée. L'air était frais comme s'ils étaient déjà en hiver. Drago avait oublié que la différence de température avec Londres était si perceptible. Il avança dans le jardin et arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione. Elle était encore en pyjama mais emmitouflée dans son manteau et sa grosse écharpe. Elle entendit le craquement des brindilles sous les pas de Drago et se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- J'ai eu de meilleures nuits, disons, avoua Hermione. Mais le lever de soleil ici est magnifique. Si un jour j'en ai marre de Londres je viendrai vivre ici, rit-elle.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger avec tante Augusta, ricana Drago. Et, crois-moi, c'est un sacré numéro.

\- Je croyais que tous les Malefoy étaient ainsi, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Drago rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore un peu décoiffé.

\- Elle est bien pire que moi, si c'est le sous-entendu, Granger.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot et à observer l'horizon. Hermione n'avait jamais songé qu'elle put se sentir si à l'aise avec Drago. Mais, elle avait vu tellement de criminels, de mauvaises personnes, de fous et vécu tellement d'épreuves que finalement elle avait largement relativisé son ancienne haine envers Drago Malefoy. Elle resserra son manteau contre elle et enfonça un peu son visage dans l'écharpe en soulevant ses épaules.

\- Je vais préparer du thé, marmonna Drago voyant qu'elle avait froid. Et surtout du café, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il entra dans la maison, Hermione le suivait quelques mètres derrière. Drago entra le premier et enleva son manteau dans l'entrée. Hermione arriva une ou deux minutes après et fit de même. Elle commença aussi à délacer ses chaussures pour mettre les chaussons qu'elle avait laissé à côté de la porte. Elle sentit dans l'air les odeurs de café et de thé, mais aussi d'œufs et de bacon qui flottaient dans l'air. Hermione ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur. Son estomac se réveilla et elle était impatiente de manger.

Puis ce fut comme un flash. C'était comme si elle revivait son rêve. La situation était si similaire, si on oubliait qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle du Ministère, pensant retrouver Ron. Elle se vit embrasser Drago à nouveau. Hermione se figea dans l'entrée. Elle devait oublier ceci. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, quelque chose que son esprit avait monté de toute pièce. Elle resta figée dans l'entrée, reprenant son souffle qui semblait avoir été coupé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se déplaça et suivit les odeurs pour trouver la cuisine. C'était une cuisine traditionnelle avec des couleurs claires. Les meubles étaient en bois blancs, comme vieillis. Il y avait une table au centre de la pièce, elle aussi en bois clair, avec des chaises autour. Sur la table il y avait une bouilloire, du café, du lait et du sucre. Hermione tira une des chaises et s'assit. En face d'elle se tenait Drago, dos à elle, en train de cuisiner les œufs et le bacon aux fourneaux.

Hermione appuya son visage sur sa main, le coude sur la table et le regarda faire. Il avait enlevé son manteau et portait un simple pull en laine bleu foncé, avec un pantalon de jogging noir. Il avait, bien entendu, entendu l'arrivée d'Hermione et il sentait son regard dans son dos. Hermione pouvait pour une fois, ne pas se cacher pour l'observer. Elle fut étonnée quand elle se rendit compte que cette situation ne semblait pas étrange à ses yeux. Tout semblait normal. Voire familier. Alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait un petit-déjeuner cuisiné par Drago Malefoy et avec lui. Tout ceci aurait dû paraitre anormal et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement là où elle devait être.

Il se tourna avec la poêle remplie d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Il en servit dans les deux assiettes qu'il y avait sur la table et tendit une des deux à Hermione. Cette dernière souffla un merci et servit ensuite Drago de café et elle de thé.

\- Nous devrions commencer au plus vite à préparer ma défense, annonça Hermione entre deux bouchées.

\- Je vois que tu es pressée de lire ce dossier, remarqua Drago en haussant un sourcil. Je te préviens, ce genre d'affaire, ce n'est jamais beau à voir. Tu risques peut-être d'être surprise par quelques témoignages et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à tout encaisser Granger.

Hermione prit une longue gorgée de thé. Elle garda la tasse chaude entre ses deux mains et observait Drago. Il avait presque l'air soucieux.

\- Il faudra bien que je le sois, répondit Hermione d'un ton las. Il faut que je me change les idées, alors travailler me semble être une bonne option.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce genre de dossier qui va te faire changer les idées, marmonna Drago.

Il avait raison. En lisant le dossier elle allait avoir les détails de la relation entre Ron et sa maitresse, et elle allait savoir aussi qui elle était. Hermione savait que ça allait être dur à encaisser. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance donc si elle voulait accepter et passer au-dessus du fait que son mari avait été infidèle, elle avait besoin de _tout_ savoir.

\- Je préfère tout savoir avant le procès que le découvrir pendant, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut que je sache comment c'est arrivé et depuis quand et… qui elle est.

\- Parfois ça fait plus de mal de savoir qu'autre chose, murmura Drago.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et le détailla quelques instants. Elle se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas le moment de demander les explications derrière cette phrase. Mais elle vit une facette de Drago qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. Il semblait presque brisé en disant cela. Il se reprit et son visage redevint le masque qu'il avait toujours porté.

* * *

\- Il y a énormément de témoins, constata Hermione en observant la liste. Neuf témoins en dehors des aurors c'est beaucoup, même sur une affaire d'homicide volontaire.

\- Beaucoup de personnes vous entouraient. La liste n'est pas une surprise, Ginny, Harry, les parents de Ron. Tu connais toutes les personnes sur cette liste ?

\- Tout le monde de près ou de loin. Franck Richardson est l'équipier de Ron. Les aurors sont par binôme. Elisabeth Geller est une de mes amis, elle travaille avec moi. Claire O'Brian est …

La voix d'Hermione se brisa. Elle savait d'après sa liste _qui_ elle était, mais le dire était une autre chose.

\- Elle travaille au Ministère, elle est au département des jeux et sport si je me souviens bien.

\- Et tu penses que c'est… ? tenta Drago.

\- La femme qui se tapait mon mari dans mon dos ? compléta Hermione. Tout à fait.

Drago soupira bruyamment et regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher une échappatoire à la colère qui émanait d'Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas tes parents dans la liste, constata Drago.

\- Avant qu'Harry, Ron et moi sommes partis pour chercher les horcruxes, j'ai lancé un sort d'oubliette à mes parents. Pour qu'ils oublient moi et leurs identités. Je les ai envoyés en Australie. A la fin de la guerre, je les ai retrouvés mais je n'ai pas pu annulé le sort, expliqua brièvement Hermione.

\- Et Louisa Martins ? continua Drago.

\- Notre thérapeute, à Ron et moi, lâcha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est tenue au secret professionnel, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait ici.

\- Sans rien dévoiler de ce que vous disiez, elle peut toujours attester ou non de ta stabilité mentale ou de ton caractère et des tendances psychologiques que tu peux avoir. Elle peut aussi dire certaines choses sur votre couple. Et si les doutes sont finalement suffisamment fondés, elle peut aussi dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtre rompre le secret médical.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Ma stabilité mentale ? articula-t-elle.

Drago se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient en train de le fusiller. Il s'était de toute évidence mal exprimé et il savait qu'il devrait choisir beaucoup mieux ses mots dans la prochaine phrase qu'il allait prononcer.

\- De toute évidence elle va attester de ta stabilité mentale, ce qui est un bon point pour nous, expliqua-t-il. Ils vont sûrement lui poser des questions sur la stabilité de votre couple.

Hermione souleva un sourcil mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien répondre. Elle continua de feuilleter le dossier. Il y avait la liste des témoins, la retranscription des témoignages que ces personnes avaient fait lors des interrogatoires, et enfin les preuves. Hermione soupira en survolant toutes les pages du dossier. Elle savait que tous les témoins n'étaient pas là pour témoigner contre elle. Cette liste était à la fois pour la défense et l'accusation.

Ils commencèrent à travailler témoin par témoin. En essayant d'imaginer ce que l'accusation allait leurs demander et ce qu'eux pouvaient leurs demander. Il fallait que les réponses soient en sa faveur pour contrebalancer ce que l'accusation aurait réussi à leurs faire dire. Les questions étaient toujours biaisées, posées pour guider la réponse. La première règle autant pour les avocats que pour l'accusation était de ne pas poser une question dont on ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse. Le but de tout cela était de donner une image de victime et d'innocente de Hermione aux jurés. C'était eux la clé du procès.

La journée passa. Ils mangèrent à peine à midi, tant ils étaient absorbés par ce dossier. Ils devaient porter une attention toute particulière pour chaque témoin et chaque preuve, ce qui prenait un temps exorbitant. Hermione fut rassurée quand elle remarqua que Drago était minutieux dans son travail, voire même trop minutieux. Il envisageait tout, même ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il avait un plan pour toutes les situations, pour toutes les réponses. Cela prenait du temps, de fait, mais Hermione se sentait en confiance avec un avocat comme lui.

Le soir venu ils avaient à peine terminé les dossiers pour Ginny et Harry. Hermione avait le cerveau en miette. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, alors qu'avant elle se tenait bien droite, et soupira. Drago lui lança un regard amusé et s'installa lui aussi plus confortablement dans le canapé. Ils étaient à côté, des feuilles de divers dossiers les entourant et des livres de droit de partout. En un coup de baguette de Drago, tout fut rangé sur la table basse.

\- Ça me rassure que tu saches _vraiment_ faire ton boulot, souffla Hermione en lâchant un sourire.

\- Parce que tu en doutais en plus ? s'offusqua Drago en tournant sa tête vers elle.

\- Je ne pouvais en être sûre sans t'avoir vu à l'œuvre, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Drago lâcha un rire presque comme un reniflement. Il se leva et chercha dans une commode de la pièce une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Il posa le tout sur la table et déboucha le vin d'un sort. Il les servit et tendit un verre à Hermione.

\- Je crois que ce ne sera pas de trop, répondit Drago à la question muette que posait Hermione.

Elle obtempéra et trempa ses lèvres dans le vin. Elle était exténuée. Elle savait que le procès commençait dans cinq jours et il lui tardait presque tout soit terminé pour qu'elle puisse enfin être libérée de ce poids. Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas parfois d'avoir accepté cette affaire ? finit par demander Hermione d'un ton las.

Drago se tourna vers elle, étonné par cette question. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Regrettait-il ? C'était une affaire compliquée surtout car l'enquête avait été rapide et que le procès arrivait encore plus rapidement. Il y avait eu la presse à gérer ainsi que tous les scandales et ce n'était pas le cas dans toutes les affaires qu'il avait eu. C'était une affaire lourde oui, mais peut-être pas pour ces raisons-là. Peut-être que c'était aussi parce qu'elle impliquait Hermione Granger – Weasley et Ron Weasley.

\- Non, jamais, répondit sincèrement Drago. Si je n'avais pas eu cette affaire, ma vie serait bien ennuyeuse, rit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu serais entrain de dire que ta vie serait ennuyeuse sans moi, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione avec un air espiègle que Drago ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Elle se redressa dans le canapé et se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Drago. Il lâcha un rire mais Hermione remarquait qu'il évitait son regard. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin, appréciant le voir presque mal à l'aise. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de trouver la réponse adéquate. Puis il décida de tout simplement rentrer dans son jeu. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu avec des limites encore floues.

\- Et si je te répondais que oui, Granger, que ferais-tu ? dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Hermione l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire inconsciemment. Une chaleur monta en elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais pour elle aussi, non ?

\- Alors la fin du procès serait bien triste pour toi, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Sauf si la fin du procès ne sonne pas la fin de notre nouvelle relation amicale, contesta Drago en souriant.

Hermione plissa un petit peu les yeux et lui sourit en retour. Elle posa son verre de vin sur la table basse et se remit dans sa position, sur le côté, sur le canapé.

\- Une relation amicale ? répéta-t-elle alors.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son vin, mais se reprit bien vite. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu ou non. Il posa son verre et se tourna vers elle lentement. Il l'observa. Elle et ses cheveux bruns. Elle et ses fossettes. Elle et ses yeux chocolat. Elle et son odeur enivrante. Pendant un moment il se demanda si elle continuait ce jeu bien dangereux ou non.

\- Préfèrerais-tu une autre appellation, Granger ? s'amusa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Et alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Jouait-il toujours ? Jusqu'où ce jeu allait-il aller ? Quelles étaient les limites de tout cela ? Et pourquoi Hermione sentait-elle cette chaleur si significative monter en elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle troublée ? Ce n'était _que_ Drago. Rien n'allait se passer entre eux.

\- Comment définirais-tu cette relation, Granger ? murmura-t-il alors avançant sa main hésitante vers son visage.

Dire que Drago rêvait de toucher ses cheveux depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'oserait l'avouer ne serait encore qu'un euphémisme. Il se trouvait dans une posture où il aurait pu. Elle ne s'éloignait pas, elle avait les yeux figés dans les siens et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mis à part leurs respirations et les craquements du bois dans la cheminée. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il se ravisa et posa sa main sur le poignet d'Hermione. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione. Le touché l'avait électrifié et elle se rendit compte que le jeu devenait bien trop dangereux. Et c'était grisant.

\- Oh Malefoy, cette relation est selon moi bien différente d'une relation amicale, non ? murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Hermione oubliait. Elle oubliait la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Drago et ce jeu. La respiration de Drago s'était déjà coupée depuis plusieurs secondes. Il attendait la suite. Dire qu'il était pendu à ses lèvres n'aurait pas été suffisamment fort.

\- Nous entretenons une relation purement professionnelle, n'est-ce pas Drago ? souffla-t-elle, faisant rouler son prénom dans sa bouche.

Elle se leva et murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de quitter la pièce. Drago resta figé pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait se passer. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre au comportement d'Hermione mais la seule chose dont il était sûre était celle-ci : elle avait gagné cette partie.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

Nous revoici avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais depuis 2/3 chapitres ils sont plus longs (je fais des efforts haha). Mais un chapitre qui laisse encore en suspend bien des questions haha. Je vais pas répondre à toutes vos interrogations en un chapitre, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de vous laisser mariner ;)

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez aimé le lire ! Il me tarde comme toujours de lire vos petites reviews hehe  
Et merci de me suivre encore et encore dans cette petite histoire ça fait chaud au coeur. Coeur sur vous les amis !

Le prochain chapitre est pas mal avancé mais je ne préfère pas faire de promesses en l'air donc je ne garantie rien pour vendredi prochain, mais je peux faire une promesse qui est de faire au mieux pour avancer :)

Des bisous à tous et je vous vois dans les reviews !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

L'infidélité de Ron. Le procès. Le meurtre. La maitresse de Ron. Harry qui ment. Ginny qui lui en voulait. Hermione était accusée de meurtre. Drago Malefoy. L'infidélité de Ron. Le procès. Le meurtre. La maitresse de Ron. Harry qui ment. Ginny lui en voulait. Hermione était une meurtrière. Drago. Drago. Drago.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit à baldaquin. Comment était-elle supposée se rendormir quand toutes ces pensées s'entrechoquaient en elles ? Hermione se leva excédée. Ils avaient travaillé la veille sur les dossiers de Molly, George et Arthur. Hermione était épuisée et pourtant son cerveau turbinait, l'empêchant de dormir. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé puis dans le salon pour se blottir dans un plaid chaud. Elle essayait de se détendre en écoutant le crépitement du feu, en appréciant la chaleur de la tasse dans ses mains, en respirant lentement.

Comment sa vie était-elle devenue un si grand désordre ? Quand tout avait dérapé ? À la mort de Ron ? Si Hermione devait être honnête avec elle-même elle savait que tout avait basculé bien avant la mort de Ron. Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas se replonger dans les souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à leurs erreurs, à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu réussir et faire.

Hermione fixait la table basse. Il y avait encore le dossier de son procès. Elle devait lire les pages qui concernaient Claire O'Brian. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment tout ceci s'était produit. Elle déglutit et prit le dossier. Il était temps pour elle.

* * *

Drago se leva et s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'être une personne froide voire glaciale, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde était justement le froid. Il descendit et trouva Hermione dans le salon en train de lire le dossier du procès. Il savait quelle partie elle lisait. C'était forcément le témoignage de la maitresse de Ron. Il soupira et l'observa quelques secondes avant d'annoncer son arrivée, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

Hermione avait l'air obnubilée par ce dossier et il voyait des petites larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'en toutes ces semaines de procès et même avec la révélation de la trahison de son mari, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer tant que cela. Une seule fois lors d'un interrogatoire. Hermione n'était pas faible. Mais elle était humaine. Un humain avec ses propres faiblesses.

Drago voulut se redresser et le parquet craqua sous lui. Hermione releva son regard et s'essuya rapidement les larmes avant de voir que c'était lui. Drago tenta un sourire et il s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper du dossier de Claire O'Brian, suggéra Hermione. Je ne m'en sens pas capable et je sais que tu feras un dossier complet.

Drago s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé dans lequel elle était.

\- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lire ce dossier, répondit Drago.

\- Je devais savoir de toute manière, et ça n'aurait pas été mieux que je le découvre le jour du procès, rétorqua Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules. Elle avait raison. Si elle avait découvert toute cette histoire le jour du procès, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu la force de se battre pour la suite. Alors qu'il le fallait. Même si ce n'était pas elle-même qui allait assurer sa défense lors du procès il fallait qu'elle reste force. C'était une bataille juridique, psychologique et même physique.

\- Je voulais aussi comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas suspecte, expliqua Hermione.

Elle renifla et resserra le plaid qu'elle avait autour d'elle un peu plus.

\- Elle aurait été un suspect parfait, elle aussi, si elle n'avait pas eu un alibi en béton. Tant pis, soupira-t-elle

Drago soupira à son tour. Cette affaire, ce procès, c'était les montagnes russes même pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle du jour au lendemain. Elle jouait la veille et aujourd'hui il retrouvait la femme brisée qui s'était présentée le premier jour à son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Drago. Ça semble injuste que tout ceci arrive à toi.

\- Ça aurait été injuste pour qui que ce soit, rectifia Hermione.

Drago passa une main dans ses propres cheveux et perdit son regard dans la cheminée où un feu crépitait.

\- Tu sais quelques années auparavant, peut-être quelques mois, j'aurais lu cette affaire dans les journaux, une infime partie de moi se serait dit que ce n'était que justice, que personne n'était intouchable, continua Drago avec une voix rauque. Que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs, que tout le monde pouvait se retrouver dans la situation d'un procès… injuste. Même les vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre.

Hermione leva son regard en entendant le ton amer qu'il avait. Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à son _propre_ procès, celui dans lequel il fut jugé pour les crimes qu'il avait commis pendant la Grande Guerre. Un procès qui avait été très médiatisé dans lequel il se serait retrouvé à Azkaban si Harry n'avait pas témoigné en sa faveur. Car ça n'avait pas été un procès juste. C'était une période d'après-guerre, une période où l'on voulait condamner toutes les personnes qui semblaient être coupables sans chercher une once de justice.

\- Mais ça n'aurait été que de la rancœur mal placée, conclut Drago. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite cela, mais parmi tous les clients que j'ai pu avoir…

Hermione attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mais la fin ne vint jamais. Drago lui-même n'était pas bien sûr de comment la finir. Il quitta la pièce et partit préparer le petit-déjeuner, se disant que c'était peut-être plus simple de fuir la situation et de s'occuper ailleurs.

Hermione ferma le dossier et le laissa tomber sur la table basse. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et ce qu'elle devait penser ou faire. Elle ne savait plus si elle était énervée, ou bouleversée ou blessée. Peut-être que c'était un peu de tout cela. Quand elle repensait à cette Claire, à Harry, à Ron une boule d'aigreur remontait dans sa gorge et restait coincée. Elle voulait fuir, s'échapper, déraper.

* * *

Drago passa le reste de la matinée sur le dossier de Claire O'Brian tandis qu'Hermione était sortie du domaine. Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle étouffait plus qu'autre chose. Elle étouffait déjà à Londres, mais cette sensation semblait la suivre jusqu'en Écosse. Elle s'était donc habillée chaudement et avait décidé de marcher en dehors du domaine.

Elle s'était dit que si elle n'était pas en train de tourner en rond comme un lion dans une cage dans la demeure cela aiderait peut-être Drago à travailler efficacement. Et elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Dans la même pièce.

Toutes ses pensées se perdaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait plus à faire le vide pour réfléchir clairement. Normalement elle était forte quand il était question de penser logiquement, de faire le vide, de faire le tri, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. En respirant l'air frais, en sortant de cette demeure, en s'éloignant de tout le monde, elle espérait pouvoir trouver des réponses à des questions qui restaient encore informulées.

Elle se retrouva rapidement à la côte Écossaise, face à la mer et au vent qui lui fouettait le visage violemment. Elle respira longuement l'air marin. Comment tout avait dérapé ? Quand tout avait dérapé ? Que faisait-elle de sa vie ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué alors que pourtant elle n'avait aspiré qu'à une vie simple ?

Hermione tentait de faire le point sur la situation. Ron l'avait trompé. Pendant plusieurs mois. C'était un fait et Hermione avait déjà du mal à l'accepter. Harry savait qui était cette femme et il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il savait. Ron avait été assassiné et cela c'était une chose qui paraissait encore plus invraisemblable pour Hermione. Molly l'avait accusé dans un article. Ginny lui en voulait car Hermione ne pouvait pardonner sa mère. Harry se retrouvait au milieu de tout cela. La seule personne qui pour l'instant semblait honnête aux yeux d'Hermione était sa collègue Elisabeth.

Et au milieu de ces problèmes : Drago Malefoy.

A cette pensée Hermione soupira. Que faisait-elle avec lui ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser embarquer dans ce jeu ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle poussé si loin la veille ? Dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, elle ne pouvait plus penser à ce qu'elle _devait_ faire ou non. Ce qui était judicieux ou non. Parce qu'il était là. Et qu'elle était là. Pourtant c'était mal. Tout ceci était mal. Il était Drago Malefoy. Et elle était Hermione Weasley – Granger qui avait perdu son mari et était accusée de son meurtre.

Si tout avait été plus simple… Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle aurait peut-être joué encore plus. Il aurait peut-être poussé lui aussi encore plus ce jeu de séduction. Et qui sait ? Peut-être… Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas se prendre dans ce genre de pensées là. Car tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Elle rentra au domaine et s'engouffra dans la maison. Elle posa son manteau et son échappe dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Drago n'y était pas. Elle alla alors dans la cuisine où elle le trouva attablé avec le dossier devant lui et plusieurs parchemins de notes. Il y avait aussi un café à côté de lui. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Si seulement tout avait été plus simple…

* * *

Le soir était venu et Hermione avait préparé un repas pour Drago et elle. Il avait continué de travailler sur le dossier de Claire une bonne partie de la journée et Hermione l'avait aidé pour les autres témoins. Elle s'était assise en bout de table et Drago s'était mis sur un des côtés à côté d'elle. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air épuisé, puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine.

Drago ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle. À un moment elle semblait chaleureuse, ouverte et elle flirtait avec lui et à un autre moment elle semblait fermée et distante. Drago comprenait que la situation n'était pas facile pour elle, mais il ne savait plus comment agir avec elle. Pourtant seul Merlin savait à quel point il appréciait sa présence, à quel point il aimait son sourire, ou son rire, mais il aimait aussi ses yeux brillants de larmes ou encore rieurs, il adorait ses sourires tristes et ses sourires lumineux.

L'idée avait finalement fait son chemin en lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple jeu. Et c'était mal. Tellement mal. Ce n'était ni le moment ni la personne avec qui cela devait arriver. Tout ceci devait cesser au plus vite.

Drago et Hermione mangeaient silencieusement, buvaient leur vin sans un bruit et l'atmosphère autour d'eux était lourde. Les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressasser leurs pensées et c'était comme s'ils bouillonnaient chacun de leur côté.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû… commencèrent-ils d'une même voix, brisant ce silence de plomb.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et rirent. Leurs regards étaient accrochés et c'était peut-être la première fois de la journée qu'ils se regardaient _vraiment_.

\- J'ai eu un comportement déplacé avec toi, avoua alors Drago. Je suis désolée. Tu es une cliente et tu as perdu ton… enfin Weasley il y a peu. Je suis allée trop loin dans ce…

C'était comme si on avait arraché quelque chose à Drago et il ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir un jour s'excuser pour avoir joué à ce genre de jeu avec une femme.

\- Dans ce jeu, finit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Je n'aurais pas dû non plus, répondit Hermione. C'est mal. Même si ce n'est qu'un _jeu_ , souffla-t-elle.

Drago ne pouvait quitter son regard. Il sourit. Il aurait même pu rire tant la situation était ironique. Ce n'était plus un jeu pour lui.

\- Oui c'est… C'est mal tout ceci. Tu es une cliente après tout. Et je suis ton avocat. Tu es mariée, de surcroit.

Les mots tournaient et résonnaient en Hermione. « C'est mal ». Elle prit une longue respiration comme si elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Pourquoi l'atmosphère semblait plus lourde ?

\- Techniquement, je ne suis plus mariée, observa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je le trompais si jamais…

Drago était pendu à ses lèvres. Si jamais ? Elle était là en face de lui et il voyait bien que ce n'était plus comme avant, comme la veille. Elle ne jouait pas. Ou plus. S'il s'était écouté il l'aurait pris par la nuque et l'aurait embrassé. C'était presque amusant de voir que c'était quand il décidait de ne plus jouer avec elle, qu'il avait le plus envie de l'embrasser.

Hermione devait changer de sujet, sortir de cette tension, penser à autre chose.

\- Tu as terminé le dossier de Claire, donc ? demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard lui.

\- En effet, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas être en notre faveur mais peut-être qu'on peut l'utiliser pour déjà dire que tu n'avais aucune idée de cette infidélité et que ça ne peut pas être la raison de cet assassinat.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, soupira-t-elle avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Et Harry savait.

\- Je crois qu'on n'est jamais prêt à ce genre d'annonce, malheureusement, répondit Drago. C'est normal que tu sois en colère.

Hermione releva son regard vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre lui, ni contre Harry et c'est ça le pire, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais dû tout arrêter avec Ron bien avant. Même avant que je ne tombe enceinte. Avant…

\- Je pensais que vous étiez heureux avant cette fausse couche, répondit Drago en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Ron l'était, souffla-t-elle. Il y a un moment, et je ne saurais pas le situer, où je ne l'ai plus été. Tu sais Malefoy, Ron a des défauts, et cette infidélité ne joue pas en sa faveur, mais il m'aimait. Tellement, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure. Et je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Hermione baissa son regard et prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute cette fausse couche, Granger ! s'emporta Drago en laissant tomber ses couverts violemment sur la table.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je sais bien maintenant que ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai juste… arrêté de l'aimer, souffla-t-elle. Alors qu'il a continué pendant des années à aimer pour deux. J'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui bien sûr, mais j'ai arrêté de l'aimer, Malefoy. Alors comment puis-je lui en vouloir d'avoir abandonné et cherché de l'amour ailleurs alors que je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout arrêter entre nous ? Je peux lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait pendant que nous étions encore mariés, mais…

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle ravala ses larmes.

\- Je ne l'aimais plus depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Nous revoici pour un petit chapitre, profitez profitez parce que je ne sais pas si le prochain sera là vendredi. Je ne l'ai même pas commencé, voilà voilà haha

En tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, vraiment. J'ai dû le réecrire peut être 5 fois entièrement -_-. C'était du boulot hahaha

Breeeef, merci encore de me suivre, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux !

Gros bisous !


	17. Chapter 17

_Dans les chapitres précédents :_

 _Hermione est officiellement accusée du meurtre de son mari après qu'il y ait eu une enquête éclair du Ministère qui a été notamment favorisée par des articles de la Gazette et autres journaux qui accusaient Hermione. Elle est partie en Écosse avec Drago une fois qu'ils eurent reçu la convocation au tribunal. Elle vient d'apprendre que Ron était infidèle pendant leur relation, et que de plus, Harry était au courant car c'est lui qui a dit aux enquêteurs qui était la maitresse en question. Cette révélation l'a un peu plus poussé à partir en Écosse avec Drago. Hermione est de plus en plus perdue quant à ses sentiments pour Drago et elle joue un jeu dangereux de séduction avec lui._

 **Chapitre 17**

La veille du procès était arrivée et Hermione et Drago devaient quitter le manoir en Écosse ce matin-là. Ils avaient terminé le dossier. Enfin. Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le lendemain elle serait au Tribunal du Magenmagot faisant face au Ministère qui l'accusait d'avoir tué son mari. Rien que cette pensée ne faisait pas sens dans l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était un cauchemar qui durait depuis bientôt deux mois.

Hermione ferma sa valise et partit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Drago. Il était déjà dans la pièce, la nourriture était disposée sur la table et il humait son café. Elle se demanda, en voyant ses cernes, s'il avait dormi la nuit passée. Elle n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques courtes heures. Le stress et l'anxiété l'envahissaient. Les images de Ron mort dans leur salon la hantaient. Les articles, les interrogatoires et toutes les accusations tournaient dans son esprit. Il ne lui tardait pas le procès, bien entendu, mais il lui tardait que cette affaire soit terminée. Cependant, la peur l'envahissait. Et si elle était déclarée coupable ? Et si elle terminait sa vie à Azkaban ? Elle espérait que même après le verdict, s'il était mauvais pour elle, Drago poursuivrait l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le boulot de Drago et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il le ferait. Cette idée la terrifiait. Elle pourrait être déclarée coupable et si personne ne chercherait à découvrir la vérité, elle passerait le restant de ses jours dans une cellule à Azkaban.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine et se servit d'une grande tasse de thé. On n'entendait que le tintement des couverts, les bruits de mastications ou encore le bruit du vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler, d'échanger quoique ce soit. Chacun pensait au procès qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Moins de 24h. Les heures n'avaient jamais semblé aussi longues et courtes à la fois.

Ils quittèrent le domaine dans la matinée. Hermione conduisit une nouvelle fois vers la gare d'Edimbourg où un portoloin était programmé pour les ramener à Londres. Drago trafiquait la radio pour trouver des musiques intéressantes, pour couvrir ce silence. Pourtant aucune musique aussi bruyante soit-elle n'aurait pu couvrir ce silence lourd. Hermione avait le regard fixé sur la route. Conduire avait au moins le don de l'occuper alors que ses pensées tournaient sans cesse sur les mêmes sujets. Elle songea un instant à s'acheter une potion pour arrêter de penser, mais elle se remémora que cela n'existait pas.

L'heure de voiture passa lentement, Hermione roulant encore moins vite que d'habitude. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas arriver à Edimbourg car prendre le portoloin signifiait rentrer à Londres, là où tous ses problèmes logeaient. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Hermione attendit Drago qui la rendait à l'agence de location.

Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient aux toilettes de la gare, où se trouvait leur portoloin. Le Ministère avait indiqué à Drago que ce serait un tube de rouge à lèvres qui serait posé sur l'évier. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes en question et attendirent. Ils étaient en avance. Hermione espéra que personne d'autre n'entre dans ces toilettes auquel cas la personne se demanderait ce qu'ils faisaient au beau milieu de la pièce, attendant. Hermione toisait le rouge à lèvres d'un mauvais œil, Drago l'avait remarqué.

\- Ce rouge à lèvres n'est pas la source de tes problèmes, Granger, rit Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire et leva ses yeux vers Drago. Elle l'observa quelques secondes dans les yeux alors que son sourire se fanait.

\- Restons ici, Malefoy. Ou allons ailleurs. Je ne peux rentrer à Londres, je n'ai pas la force, soupira-t-elle. Partons. Ensemble.

Le souffle de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'air si désespéré et les yeux plein d'espoir à la fois, qu'il ne sut que répondre.

\- Granger, tu dois aller à ce procès. La fuite ne fera que confirmer ta culpabilité aux yeux du Ministère, la raisonna-t-il.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. J'avais espéré qu'il y ait une échappatoire à tout ceci.

L'heure de départ du portoloin arriva et la montre de Drago sonna pour l'annoncer. Ils prirent chacun un bout du rouge à lèvres et quelques secondes plus tard ils disparurent, se matérialisant ensuite au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione qui avait fermé les yeux pendant le voyage en portoloin les rouvrit et reconnut le Ministère des transports. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

* * *

Hermione était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, assise sur un coin de son lit et regardait dans le vide. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était dans cet état. Elle avait regardé les lettres qu'elle avait reçues en son absence. Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Harry, encore Harry, Elisabeth, Ginny. Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de leurs répondre ou même de les ouvrir, sauf pour celle d'Elisabeth. C'était bien la seule lettre qui ne l'effrayait pas au premier abord. En effet, celle-ci demandait des nouvelles, lui souhaitait bien du courage et avait même proposé son aide pour préparer sa défense. Hermione ne souhaitait pas la mêler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, donc elle avait décliné poliment son aide.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus bougé. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce procès et à la personne qui avait pu vouloir tant de mal à Ron, et à elle indirectement. Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pouvait passer la nuit dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas là qu'elle devait être en ce jour.

Même si l'hôtel n'était pas un endroit agréé par le Ministère pour transplaner, Hermione transplana quand même. Après tout, elle était déjà accusée de meurtre, rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans sa maison, et ce soir-là, elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle apparut dans le petit jardin face à sa maison. La nuit était déjà noire alors qu'il n'était que 19h30.

Elle hésita avant d'avancer vers sa porte d'entrée. Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois que son mari avait été tué dans cette maison, dans son salon. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre ici. Elle sortit sa baguette et la présenta à la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit. Hermione entra sans hésiter et d'un coup de baguette les lumières s'allumèrent dans la maison.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'était attendue à trouver quelqu'un dans la maison. Peut-être le tueur de Ron. Mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement elle. Le salon avait été nettoyé, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant des choses terribles étaient arrivées ici.

Elle s'assit sur le tapis du salon, face au canapé et regarda le sol longuement. Il avait été tué sur ce canapé. Il gisait sur le tapis. Plus aucune trace. Rien. Elle resta immobile sur le sol de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, elle ne saurait dire. La seule chose qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte d'entrée.

Hermione sursauta et serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle se leva doucement, sans faire un bruit et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée. Peut-être que c'était le tueur. Il était venu finir le travail en la tuant elle aussi. Elle regarda par le judas de la porte et vit Drago. Elle soupira bruyamment et ouvrit la porte.

Il avait un sac plastique dans les mains et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je me suis douté que tu serais là. J'ai apporté à manger, rajouta-t-il en levant le sac en plastique. C'est d'un traiteur chinois à côté de chez moi.

\- J'espère que c'est gras, répondit Hermione en le laissant entrer.

Drago laissa échapper un rire et entra dans la maison, détaillant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. La décoration dans chaque pièce était simple. Il y avait surtout des photos avec la famille Weasley, ou leurs amis, ou des photos de la famille d'Hermione d'avant qu'elle ne leurs efface la mémoire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intime avec Hermione, qu'en entrant chez elle. Elle lui prit le sac plastique des mains et répartit la nourriture dans des assiettes. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et commencèrent à manger. Drago pouvait voir de là où il était assis le salon, avec le canapé et donc l'endroit où était mort Ron. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder l'endroit mais ses yeux le trahissaient.

\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'être ici ? finit-il par demander.

\- Il _fallait_ que je revienne avant le procès. Si je n'avais pas été capable d'affronter le retour dans cette maison, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été demain… soupira Hermione. C'est peut-être une des dernières fois que je reviens ici. Je m'occuperai du déménagement après le procès. Enfin, si j'en ressors libre.

\- Ils seront obligés de t'innocenter, lâcha Drago.

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu serais bien stupide si tu n'avais pas peur, fit-il remarquer. Avant mon procès, j'étais terrifié. Mais la situation n'était pas la même, se reprit-il. J'étais un mangemort. Toi, tu es innocente.

\- Nous n'étions que des enfants, Drago. Tu étais innocent aussi, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Sans Potter, nous ne serions pas là à débattre de mon innocence, constata Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione lui sourit doucement. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'encourager Harry à témoigner en la faveur de Drago et de sa mère lors de son procès, il l'avait décidé seul. Il leurs devait la vie et avait considéré que ce n'était que payer sa dette envers eux et que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire.

\- Je te fais visiter ? proposa Hermione en se levant de table alors qu'ils avaient terminé de manger depuis quelques minutes.

Elle lui montra alors les différentes pièces. La maison n'était pas très grande, ils n'avaient même pas de chambre d'amis. En réalité, techniquement ils en avaient eu une, mais lorsqu'Hermione tomba enceinte ils décidèrent que ce serait la chambre de leur enfant et l'avaient donc vidé. Depuis sa fausse couche, la chambre était restée fermée et vide.

Elle lui montra le jardin, c'était la partie qu'elle préférait dans cette maison. La vue était imprenable sur la campagne anglaise et aucune maison n'était aux alentours. C'était son échappatoire lorsqu'elle avait des journées particulièrement compliquées ou qu'elle se disputait avec Ron.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors côte à côte dans ce jardin, observant la nature dans la nuit et les étoiles, écoutant les petits bruits qui les entouraient. Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes alors que Drago avait le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

\- Promets-moi une chose, Drago, souffla Hermione ce qui attira son attention. Si je suis déclarée coupable, cherche à trouver la vérité. Ne me laisse pas à Azkaban.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais là-bas, Hermione, promit-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes de plus. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait qu'eux et la campagne anglaise. Qu'eux et les étoiles, et les bruits des animaux autour. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Drago se rapprocha d'elle de manière imperceptible et Hermione était hypnotisée par son regard.

Ils entendirent un craquement de transplanage qui les firent sursauter. Hermione contourna la maison rapidement et arriva dans le petit jardin en face de celle-ci. Elle vit des aurors et fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas la laisser profiter de sa probable dernière nuit en tant que femme libre ? Ils brandirent leurs baguettes allumées vers elle et un des aurors s'approcha.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley ? demanda l'auror en question. Je suis l'auror Parker.

\- Avez-vous un mandat pour être ici, auror Parker ? l'interrompit Drago, reprenant son rôle d'avocat à l'apparence hautaine et froide.

L'auror le toisa d'un regard mauvais et décida de l'ignorer.

\- Étiez-vous ici toute cette soirée, Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr. Mon avocat peut d'ailleurs le confirmer, nous avons mangé ici ensemble ce soir, répondit Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a eu une tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Claire O'Brian, annonça un des autres aurors.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ce soir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- En effet, il y a moins d'une heure. Une équipe assure sa sécurité pendant toute la période du procès désormais. Vous comprenez que nous nous devions de vérifier si…

\- Si je n'étais pas la personne qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, compléta Hermione avec un air agacé. J'étais ici toute la soirée, comme je vous l'ai dit.

\- Bien, conclut l'auror Parker. Sachez que des équipes d'aurors ont été placées autour des domiciles de chaque personne impliquée dans le procès, dont vous.

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle savait bien que l'équipe qui lui était administrée était plus là pour la surveiller que pour la protéger. Elle leurs fit un sourire poli et les pria de quitter les lieux, ce qu'ils firent. Elle rentra dans la maison, Drago la suivant. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon, le regard fixé sur le canapé.

\- La personne qui a tenté de tuer Claire O'Brian est la même que celle qui a tué Ron, conclut Hermione. C'est évident.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, observant à son tour le canapé.

\- Cette tentative de meurtre est terrible, mais elle pourrait nous être utile, ajouta Drago.

* * *

 _Bonjour,_

 _Nous sommes sur 6 mois de pause environ et je ne suis pas fière du tout non, non, non. Je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fiction il y a peu et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. D'ailleurs elle est presque fini, je l'ai drastiquement raccourci, on ne va pas se mentir._

 _Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas en réalité, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'engager dans une fiction qui parlait de droit alors que j'étudie le droit et que je n'en peux plus haha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps de me remotiver pour cette fiction, pour laquelle j'étais hyper motivée. Il y a eu aussi la fiction de noël qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et qui a forcément allongé ce qui n'était qu'une courte pause au départ (je n'avais pas écrit depuis peut-être 10 jours quand j'ai commencé à écrire celle de noël). Et vu que la fiction de noël avait une deadline, je me suis concentrée sur elle. Et après, je n'ai pas repris Présumée coupable._

 _Bref, cela fait peut-être deux semaines que j'ai repris. J'ai écrit 4 autres chapitres. Il y a en aura quelques autres ensuite et ce sera la fin. Je ne peux vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura en tout et quand je le saurai je vous le dirai bien entendu. En tout cas j'ai repris, c'est le plus important, et surtout je ne le fais pas à contre-coeur. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir repris, de pouvoir la finir, j'aime toujours autant cette histoire bien entendu, il fallait seulement que je m'y remette j'imagine._

 _Et cette fiction aura une fin ne vous en faites pas._

 _Merci en tout cas d'être encore là aujourd'hui. J'ai eu beaucoup de gens qui me demandaient si j'allais la reprendre dans les reviews de ma fiction de noël, ou dans les reviews de celle-ci et vraiment ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. C'est aussi (et surtout) vous qui avez été ma motivation pour reprendre l'écriture !_

 _Bisous et à très vite !_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Jeudi matin. Hermione avait fini par s'endormir dans son lit pour quelques petites heures. Drago avait dormi dans ce même lit aussi, étant inenvisageable qu'il dorme sur le canapé sur lequel Ron avait été assassiné et Hermione ne souhaitait pas passer la nuit seule. Elle se réveilla en première et observa Drago qui dormait encore. Il avait l'air paisible et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu : les traits relaxés, les cheveux en bataille et l'air parfaitement innocent. Elle songea un instant à passer sa main sur son visage mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire cela. Ni le moment, ni la bonne personne.

Elle songea que c'était étrange que ce soit lui dans ce lit et non Ron. Elle soupira et décida de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu une quelconque relation avec Drago dans ce lit. C'était comme dormir avec Harry.

Non. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas comme dormir avec Harry.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son procès et son cœur battait fort et rapidement dans sa poitrine à cette idée-là. Elle sortit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, prête, et trouva Drago dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. Il la salua avec un sourire et Hermione se servit aussi de café.

\- Il faut que je repasse chez moi chercher ma robe, annonça-t-il. On se retrouvera directement au Ministère ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle précipitamment. Je t'accompagne et on y va ensemble. Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas…

\- D'accord, la coupa-t-il d'une voix calme. On part quand tu es prête.

\- Je suis prête, dit-elle en finissant son café d'une gorgée.

Elle rassembla ses affaires rapidement tandis que Drago nettoyait d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée. Ils partirent de la maison rapidement et Hermione lança un dernier regard à cette bâtisse qu'elle avait considéré comme chez elle pendant de longues années, avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon de la maison de Drago. Hermione n'était venue qu'une seule fois, mais elle se sentait déjà plus à l'aise là-bas que chez elle, ce qui n'était pas si étrange que cela quand on y pensait.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé du salon alors que Drago partait vers sa chambre pour revêtir un costume et par-dessus sa robe d'avocat. Il s'inspecta dans son miroir sous toutes les coutures. Il devait être parfait. La première impression était importante auprès des jurés. Il déglutit et se regarda lui-même dans les yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'appréhension avant un procès. Il retourna dans le salon, sa mallette en cuir dans une main avec le dossier d'Hermione dedans. Elle l'attendait patiemment. Le procès ne commencerait que dans une heure, ils avaient le temps.

Ils partirent néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione tournait en rond dans son salon et Drago ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour arriver plus vite et le chemin de l'atrium jusqu'à la salle principale du Tribunal parut long. Ils durent affronter les journalistes qui s'étaient installés dans l'atrium. Les flashs les aveuglèrent et Hermione crut devenir sourde alors qu'ils hurlaient des questions dans ses oreilles. Drago l'aidait à se frayer un chemin, poussant les journalistes et maintenant Hermione près de lui. Il devait la sortir de cette foule aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au tribunal après avoir pris l'ascenseur et Hermione toisa la pièce encore vide. Elle était sous forme d'amphithéâtre. Au milieu, il y avait deux tables et deux chaises à chaque table : une table pour l'accusation, une table pour la défense. Il y avait un pupitre entre les deux, celui où témoigneraient et répondraient aux questions les personnes appelées à la barre. Face à ceci des bancs plus en hauteur pour les juges et jurés. Les bancs autour et derrière étaient pour les proches et intéressés et la presse. Hermione profitait du calme de la pièce pendant le temps qu'il restait. Elle s'installa à la chaise de l'accusé tandis que Drago faisait le tour de la pièce.

Ses pas résonnaient. Il avait un rythme parfaitement régulier, sa robe voletant derrière lui. Il observait la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans ce tribunal, pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi impressionné. La pièce était encore vide mais il l'imaginait déjà remplie d'ici quelques minutes.

Hermione le suivait du regard, commençant à réellement s'inquiéter. Et s'il n'était pas prêt ? Et s'il n'était pas le meilleur choix d'avocat ? Elle secoua la tête. Si elle commençait à même douter de Drago, ce procès était fichu avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle soupira et replaça ses cheveux, alors qu'elle n'était pas décoiffée. Drago revint à leur table et sortit le dossier, le posant sur le meuble produisant un bruit sourd.

Des pas se firent entendre et Hermione se tourna pour voir Harry et Ginny arriver. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. Tout ceci était _réellement_ en train d'arriver. Ses propres amis, ses meilleurs amis, allaient témoigner à la fois en sa faveur et en sa défaveur. Tout ceci était bien réel. Elle se leva de sa chaise. Harry se dirigea vers elle, instinctivement. Il lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne, quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Hermione, je suis _tellement_ désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que…

\- Plus tard, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. On en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione ne voulait pas parler du fait qu'il lui avait caché la vérité. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas oublié. Mais en ce jour, la chose la plus importante était que son meilleur ami était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle vit Ginny s'approcher elle aussi.

\- Hermione, je vais… nous allons devoir dire des choses qui pourraient être peut-être…

\- Dites la vérité, trancha Hermione. Seulement la vérité, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny.

Elle se doutait que cette dernière était toujours remontée contre elle à cause de sa dispute avec Molly, mais elle connaissait Ginny. Jamais elle n'inventerait des choses fausses pour qu'elle aille en prison à cause d'une bête dispute avec sa mère. Ginny d'ailleurs lui fit un sourire et s'approcha. Harry s'écarta et la rouquine serra quelques secondes la main d'Hermione. Elle était toujours remontée contre elle, certes, mais elle ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant.

* * *

Le tribunal était plein et les murmures se faisaient entendre. Hermione fixait un point invisible droit devant elle, ignorant les journalistes qui, n'ayant pas droit aux appareils photo, faisaient des croquis et prenaient des notes sur tout ce qui se passait et qui il y avait, ignorant les personnes curieuses qui avaient réussi à entrer avant que le tribunal ne soit plein, ignorant les témoins, les juges et les jurés.

Drago était assis à côté d'elle, attendant que la séance s'ouvre officiellement. Les juges prenaient place, les jurés fixaient tour à tour l'accusation et la défense. Il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement que d'habitude dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de sentir son pouls dans son cou. Il se répétait sans cesse ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retrouvait dans le même état, ou presque, que lors de son tout premier procès. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie, alors que finalement c'était celle d'Hermione qu'il jouait. Certes, le Ministère avait aboli la peine de mort, mais Drago savait que passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban était un sort bien pire que la mort.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Claire O'Brian qui était sur le banc des témoins. Elle la toisa quelques secondes, partagée entre le dégout, puisqu'elle avait été la maitresse de Ron, et la pitié, car on avait tenté de la tuer. Celle-ci évitait sciemment son regard. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit le greffier annoncer le début du procès. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit comme si on l'avait déclaré coupable alors que tout devait encore se jouer.

L'avocat de l'accusation se leva pour prononcer son discours d'introduction. Il accusa ouvertement, bien entendu, Hermione d'avoir assassiné Ron, par vengeance, par tristesse. Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Elle fixait un point imaginaire au loin, devant elle, ne regardant pas les jurés ou les juges ou toute autre personne présente dans l'assemblée, de peur de voir des regards approuvant ce que disait cet avocat.

Drago se leva à son tour, faisant grincer la chaise contre le carrelage froid du tribunal. Il contourna la table et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde le verrait, tout le monde l'entendrait, surtout les jurés et les juges. Il s'éclaircit la voix et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'angoisse, pour le stress, pour les sentiments, Drago revêtait son arsenal de parfait avocat : l'air suffisamment insensible pour paraitre sûr de lui, les yeux fixés droit dans les yeux des jurés, le dos droit et le menton haut. Il remerciait parfois l'éducation qui lui avait été prodiguée il était bon avocat grâce à celle-ci.

\- Avant même que ce procès ne débute, nous savions tous qu'il ne serait pas ordinaire, commença Drago en élevant la voix. Pas parce que Ronald Bilius Weasley était un héros de guerre, pas parce que la principale accusée, Hermione Jane Granger – Weasley est une héroïne de guerre et sa femme, mais parce que la présomption a été oubliée, bafouée par les journaux d'abord, par le Ministère ensuite.

Quelques voix s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée quand il prononça ces derniers mots. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin. Hermione l'observait, le suivait du regard. Plus rien n'existait dans cette pièce à part lui et son éloquence, lui et ses mouvements souples, lui qui s'appropriait le Tribunal comme s'il lui appartenait.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, vos Honneurs les juges, je vous demanderai de ne pas faire la même erreur, de ne pas vous laisser influencer par les mensonges, les calomnies, la jalousie et les diffamations, continua Drago d'un ton ferme. Je vous demanderai de juger ma cliente avec logique, avec votre raison à l'aide des témoignages et des preuves qui vous seront présentés, mais aussi avec votre cœur. Si le Ministère a permis à des jurés d'être ici, dans ce Tribunal, c'est justement pour que la justice ne soit pas aveugle aux sentiments, à l'intuition, aux pressentis, à l'indulgence. Ma cliente est coupable, conclut Drago.

Hermione crut s'étouffer et elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il y eut un hoquet de surprise dans l'assemblée.

\- Elle est coupable d'être humaine, d'avoir des défauts, de ne pas avoir été parfaite et vous entendrez sûrement des témoignages qui montreront tout ceci : une femme malheureuse dans son couple, ayant fait des erreurs avec son mari, reprit-il calmement. Mais elle n'est certainement pas coupable d'avoir assassiné volontairement ou non son mari, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle sortait d'une longue apnée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et replaça une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Drago remercia l'assemblée de l'avoir écouté et se rassit aux côtés d'Hermione. Le procès allait commencer.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici ce chapitre 18 avec le début tant attendu du procès. Vos pronostics ? ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour commencer, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au dernier chapitre. Merci merci merci merci. Après 6 mois de pause je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des personnes fassent encore attention à ma fiction hahahaha

Et j'ai lu dans les reviews (anonymes malheureusement) qu'il y avait une personne qui s'inquiétait car cela faisait un an que je n'avais rien publié et qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin. Donc, Hermione04 et toute autre personne qui puisse avoir peur que la fin ne soit pas écrite, je te/vous rassure je n'ai pas publié pendant 6 mois, certes, mais comme spécifié dans le chapitre 17 il y aura une fin, je m'y engage :)

Pour l'instant je fais de mon mieux pour publier un chapitre par semaine, et de tenir ce délai-là et de vous livrer une fin plus que satisfaisante :)

Merci encore !

Gros bisous


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'elle aille demander à Drago Malefoy de la défendre dans ce procès ? demanda l'avocat de l'accusation._

 _\- Pas du tout, c'est un avocat réputé dans le domaine pénal et criminel, répondit Elisabeth qui avait été appelée à la barre._

 _\- Certes, mais connaissant leur passif, cela ne vous a pas étonné le moins du monde ? insista l'avocat._

 _\- Oh bien sûr, ça pouvait paraitre étonnant. Hermione m'avait dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas à Poudlard, mais ils sont entrés en première année il y a presque vingt ans. Je pense qu'il n'est pas inenvisageable qu'ils aient su mettre leurs différends de côté._

 _\- N'avez-vous pas constaté de quelconques rapprochements entre eux ?_

 _\- Objection ! s'exclama Drago en se levant de sa chaise. Complètement hors-propos._

 _\- J'y viens, expliqua l'avocat._

 _\- Poursuivez, mais venez-en rapidement aux faits, décida le président des trois juges._

 _Elisabeth hésita et regarda ses mains quelques secondes._

 _\- Vous êtes sous serment Madame Geller._

 _\- Je les ai vu le soir d'Halloween ensemble dans un bar moldu, faisant la fête ensemble. Mais ce n'était que des rapports purement amicaux de ce que j'ai vu, rajouta Elisabeth dont les joues rosissaient._

 _L'avocat laissa échapper un sourire._

Hermione se massait les tempes dans sa baignoire, prenant un bain brûlant. La première journée de procès était terminée et elle avait été éprouvante, pourtant elle n'était pas encore passée à la barre, ni les principaux témoins d'ailleurs.

 _\- Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous témoigner des relations à Poudlard entre Monsieur Drago Malefoy et Madame Hermione Granger – Weasley ?_

 _\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils étaient comme chiens et chats, marmonna George Weasley. A la décharge d'Hermione, tout le monde, chez les Gryffondor, haïssait Malefoy._

Hermione se laissa glisser le long de la baignoire jusqu'à ce que son visage soit recouvert d'eau. Les bruits extérieurs étaient étouffés et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. On disait souvent qu'Hermione était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération mais ce titre venait avec ses complications. Elle réfléchissait sans arrêt, pensait sans arrêt, elle décortiquait chaque chose qui se passait. Parfois cela menait à avoir des angoisses, à ne pas pouvoir dormir, à se torturer elle-même mentalement.

Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau quand le souffle commença à manquer et elle entendit un craquement de transplanage dans sa chambre, qui était de l'autre côté de sa salle de bain. Elle passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et soupira.

 _\- Ne pensez-vous pas que quelque chose d'autre lierait Madame Granger – Weasley et Monsieur Malefoy ?_

 _\- Cela me semblerait fort peu probable et inconvenable, souffla Elisabeth._

 _\- Mais en êtes-vous sûre ?_

 _\- Je… je ne peux l'être._

Hermione sortit de la baignoire et enroula une serviette autour d'elle.

\- Granger tu es visible ?

Elle marmonna une réponse et Drago entra dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle, sur ses jambes sur lesquelles perlaient des gouttes d'eau, sur ses cheveux mouillés qui tombaient dans son dos et la rejoignit dans la chambre.

\- Cela fait des heures que tu m'ignores, la réprimanda-t-il. Le procès continue demain je te rappelle.

\- Je sais ! s'énerva Hermione. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me détendre, pour évacuer.

\- Tu auras ce temps-là _après_ le procès. Ce n'est pas le moment, Granger !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Tu sais _très bien_ ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et nous devons contre-attaquer.

\- Leur stratégie ne tiendra jamais la route et je n'en vois même pas l'utilité, balaya Hermione.

Elle chercha des vêtements dans sa commode alors que Drago s'asseyait sur le bord du lit dans sa chambre. Elle partit vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller en claquant la porte. Drago soupira et s'allongea quelques secondes sur le matelas. Il regarda le plafond pendant de longues secondes. Hermione se voilait la face et il allait devoir l'affronter. Et affrontrer Hermione Granger n'était jamais une mince affaire. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se redonner contenance. Tout irait bien. Elle entendrait raison d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec des vêtements et se posta, les poings sur les hanches, devant Drago.

\- On continue comme ce que l'on avait prévu, tout ira bien. Tu peux partir, Malefoy.

\- Leur stratégie a un sens, objecta Drago alors qu'Hermion le regardait plus qu'étonnée.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va les faire arriver à quelque chose de sous-entendre que nous avons une relation, à part à discréditer un peu plus mon image !

\- Ils ne vont pas sous-entendre _que_ cela, bien entendu, sinon en effet cela n'aurait pas de sens. Ça ira bien plus loin. S'ils sous-entendent cela c'est pour justifier le fait que tu aies tué ton mari, pour justifier l'attaque contre Claire O'brian. Réfléchis Granger, pour sa tentative de meurtre nous sommes nos seuls alibis et si les jurés pensent que nous avons tout fomenté ensemble, alors cet alibi ne tiendra pas.

\- Ils n'ont aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avancent, le contredit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour avant le décès de Weasley, non, accorda Drago. Mais l'Écosse et le fait que nous étions ensemble hier soir…

\- Ce n'était rien ! s'exclama Hermione. Rien ne s'est passé et je… Ils n'ont rien contre nous.

Drago soupira et se leva du lit. Il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes.

\- Il faut se préparer à cette éventualité-là. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour te discréditer aux yeux des jurés, pour te faire passer pour une meurtrière y compris en me mettant dans le lot.

\- Je ne comprends pas cet acharnement, murmura Hermione.

\- Ils ont l'intime conviction que c'est toi qui a commis ce crime et cela suffit à faire de toi une coupable à leurs yeux.

Drago se dirigea vers la table qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'Hermione, s'assit et sortit son encre, du parchemin et une plume.

\- Bien, demain ils vont essayer de prouver que tu aurais pu tromper ton mari et préparer son assassinat avec ton amant, qui serait moi. Donc, as-tu déjà évoqué à quiconque le fait que tu aies eu ou éprouvé même l'espace d'une seconde du désir pour un autre homme que ton mari ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement.

* * *

\- Hermione était très amoureuse de Ron sur cela il n'y avait aucun doute, racontait Ginny qui avait été appelée à la barre.

\- Nous ne remettons pas cela en doute, Madame Potter, sachez-le, la rassura l'avocat de l'accusation. En tant que meilleure amie de l'accusée, vous a-t-elle déjà parlé de ses doutes quant à son mariage ?

\- Quelques fois oui ces dernières années, répondit sincèrement Ginny. Ça arrive dans beaucoup de couples qu'à une période l'un des deux voire les deux aient des doutes sur l'autre ou sur leur relation.

\- Bien entendu. Vous a-t-elle déjà confié qu'elle éprouvait du désir voire des sentiments pour une autre personne, alors qu'elle était déjà mariée à Monsieur Weasley ?

Ginny hésita un moment, plaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se lança.

\- Oui. Il y a quelques mois elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait un homme au Ministère qu'elle trouvait très attirant, avoua Ginny. Cependant, c'en est resté là, rien ne s'est passé, bien entendu.

L'avocat haussa un sourcil alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête vers la table. Cela était encore plus que gênant.

\- Vous a-t-elle déjà confié qu'elle avait eu une relation extraconjugale ?

\- Non. Je peux vous assurer qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme tout en étant encore avec Ron. Et si cela était arrivé, elle me l'aurait dit, affirma Ginny.

\- Même si ça avait été avec Drago Malefoy ? pointa l'avocat de l'accusation.

Ginny l'observa et jeta un bref regard à Hermione. La réponse était évidemment non. Ginny savait qu'Hermione ne lui aurait probablement jamais dit si son amant avait été Drago, car elle n'aurait pas compris et n'aurait jamais accepté. Le silence était écrasant suite à cette question et chacun savait ce qu'il signifiait. L'avocat du Ministère laissa échapper un petit sourire : il avait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Bien, Madame Potter, sourit l'avocat.

Ginny lança un regard désolé à Hermione qui la regarda impassiblement. Elle avait répondu honnêtement aux questions et ce n'était pas comme si Hermione pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela. Drago se leva à son tour, appuyant ses mains sur la table et faisant glisser la chaise derrière lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de Ginny pendant quelques secondes avant de contourner la table pour se mettre au centre de la pièce et l'interroger.

Ginny sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait cru craquer lorsque le premier avocat l'avait interrogé et elle avait peur que cela arrive maintenant. Elle était une femme forte, elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive mais c'était trop. Trop de questions : cela concernait l'assassinat de son frère, l'accusée était sa meilleure amie. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, passa une main dans ses cheveux et échangea un dernier regard avec Hermione. Le témoignage de Ginny était capital. Il devait renverser la fausse impression que devait avoir les jurés d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Voici le chapitre 19 ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour l'accueil que vous faites à chaque chapitre, ça fait chaud au coeur. Je vais répondre de ce pas aux reviews sur celui d'avant !_

 _Je suis désolée pour le retard, les examens/partiels et mémoire pour couronner le tout m'ont stressé énormément et pour dire la vérité je n'ai presque pas pensé à cette fiction, autant dire que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter haha (j'avais même pas le temps de regarder un petit épisode de série c'est dire ! )_

 _D'ailleurs j'ai vu de nombreuses reviews sur cela, donc je vais de nouveau clarifier les choses (et ce sera probablement la dernière fois) **oui cette fiction aura une fin** , oui les prochains chapitres arriveront. Oui, il peut y avoir du retard, même si maintenant que j'ai terminé mes études et que je me prends des vacances ça va peut être se calmer pour quelques semaines et je pourrais publier plus régulièrement. Comme je vous l'ai dit dernièrement j'avais des choses bien plus importantes en tête et malheureusement ça a abouti à un retard et j'en suis désolée. Bref, en tout cas, même s'il y a du retard dans la publication ou que celle-ci n'est pas régulière, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de fin. Cette fiction n'est pas et ne sera pas abandonnée (surtout si proche de la fin ce serait con). _

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera le weekend prochain probablement :)_

 _Bonne soirée à tous ! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

\- Madame Potter, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Hermione Granger – Weasley ? demanda d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée Drago.

\- Depuis dix-sept ans maintenant.

\- Quand vous pensez à Madame Granger – Weasley, quels sont les premiers adjectifs qui vous viennent en tête ?

Ginny prit une longue respiration et s'humecta les lèvres.

\- L'intelligence bien entendu, la loyauté, la douceur, l'écoute, la force, la générosité. Le sacrifice.

Un petit sourire se dessina l'espace d'un dixième de seconde sur le visage de Drago.

\- Madame Potter, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment dans cette Cour, pensez-vous que Madame Granger – Weasley soit capable de tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Hermione a subi de nombreuses discriminations à cause du statut de son sang, de ses origines, elle a vécu une guerre aussi. Et malgré cela, et bien que des personnes voulaient la tuer à cause de ses origines moldues, elle n'a jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit. Je sais que pendant la guerre elle préférait utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie contre les mangemorts plutôt que de les tuer. Après la guerre, elle faisait partie des défenseurs de l'abolition de la peine de mort, même contre les mangemorts, alors que c'était les personnes qu'elle avait combattues pendant des années.

Ginny reprit son souffle et prit une gorgée d'eau dans un verre qu'il y avait à côté d'elle.

\- Hermione est capable d'être féroce, forte et intransigeante mais elle n'est pas une tueuse.

\- Même si elle avait découvert que son mari la trompait depuis plusieurs mois voire peut-être années ?

\- Elle n'aurait pas fait cela, répondit immédiatement Ginny. Elle l'aurait peut-être giflé sous le coup de la colère, mais ça aurait été la conséquence physique la plus grave qui serait arrivée à Ron. Non, le pire aurait été la manière dont elle l'aurait traité et considéré après cela… réfléchit Ginny. Elle l'aurait ignoré pendant tant de temps et si bien que Ron aurait pu douter de sa propre existence. Elle l'aurait haï et ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance lors du divorce. Mais elle n'aurait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Ni lui ni sa maitresse.

Hermione se sentit plus légère après cela. Elle remercia intérieurement Ginny et Drago. Le greffier raccompagna Ginny au banc des témoins et elle se rassit à côté d'Harry qui était le prochain témoin. Drago se rassit à côté d'Hermione à la table de la défense. Hermione tourna son visage vers le sien et murmura un « merci ». Elle remarqua le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage et elle ne put que sourire à son tour quelques secondes.

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de concentrer son regard droit devant lui, de ne pas le tourner vers Hermione qui elle était tournée vers lui. S'il se tournait, il ne saurait pas ce qui l'empêcherait de l'embrasser, en plein milieu de ce tribunal. Il se mordit la lèvre et Hermione détourna son visage pour regarder Harry qui venait de s'installer au pupitre des témoins.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses sous la table et Drago suivit son geste du regard. Alors que l'avocat du Ministère se levait pour commencer à interroger Harry et que l'attention du tribunal était rivée sur eux, Drago avança sa main droite sous la table et l'approcha de la cuisse d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. L'air de rien. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et le souffle d'Hermione resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Cela ne dura que quelques petites secondes car Drago reprit rapidement le dessus et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait dans le tribunal. Ce qui à cet instant était bien plus important que la main d'Hermione, objectivement. Même si dans la tête de Drago tous ses sens étaient tournés vers elle et non vers le procès. Jusqu'ici rien n'avait réussi à le déconcentrer, que ce soit à Poudlard, pendant ses études, dans son travail, mais il avait fallu qu'Hermione devienne sa cliente pour que les choses changent.

* * *

\- Hermione n'est pas le genre de personne à agir sur un coup de tête ou à se laisser déborder par les émotions, expliquait Harry en toisant Drago qui marchait devant lui. Avec Ron, on a toujours dit qu'elle était le cerveau et que nous étions les jambes. Elle a toujours été celle qui faisait en sorte de tempérer mon impulsivité.

\- Prenons un cas extrême, me permettez-vous Monsieur Potter ? répondit Drago alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils mais n'objectait rien. N'a-t-elle _jamais_ souhaité la mort de qui que ce soit ? Même d'une personne qui avait pu lui faire du mal, la torturer, telle que…

La voix de Drago mourut pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'Hermione fronçait à son tour les sourcils. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.

\- …Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry resta stoïque et serra la mâchoire.

\- N'importe qui à la place d'Hermione aurait voulu faire autant de mal, que ce qu'on lui a fait, à l'auteur de ces actes, mais… Hermione est différente. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait lui faire subir le même sort ou la tuer, et d'ailleurs elle a eu l'occasion lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard notamment de prendre sa revanche mais elle ne l'a pas fait, expliquait Harry.

\- Bien, merci Monsieur Potter pour cette réponse très éclairante.

Harry pria intérieurement pour que cela soit fini de son témoignage, il sentait la transpiration perler sur son front.

\- Depuis quand savez-vous que Monsieur Weasley avait une maitresse ? continua Drago en inspectant Harry.

\- Depuis juin dernier.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Madame Granger – Weasley ? Aviez-vous peur de sa réaction qu'elle soit envers vous ou envers Monsieur Weasley ou Madame O'Brian ?

\- Non, je me disais simplement que c'était à Ron de lui dire et non à moi. Je lui ai laissé du temps, il repoussait toujours l'échéance me disant que c'était terminé avec Claire et qu'il allait tout dire à Hermione, mais… Ce n'est jamais arrivé et puis il… enfin, il a été assassiné.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit après à Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Elle venait de perdre son mari, je ne voulais pas l'accabler encore plus… Puis je l'ai dit aux inspecteurs puisque Claire pouvait avoir des informations ou être impliquée. Ensuite le temps m'a rattrapé et elle l'a appris de la pire des manières… avoua Harry en regardant ses mains.

Drago hocha la tête et tourna son regard l'espace d'une seconde vers l'autre avocat. Il eut un petit sourire entendu. L'avocat ne pourrait rien faire dire à Harry qui serait en la défaveur d'Hermione. Drago se rassit à la table et laissa l'avocat de l'accusation faire son travail. Il tapotait de manière distraite sur la table du bout des doigts. Son esprit était déjà tourné vers le prochain témoin, un des témoins clés car c'est celui-ci qui avait dirigé aussi rapidement Hermione dans cette salle de tribunal.

L'interrogatoire d'Harry par l'avocat de l'accusation fut rapide. Comme Drago l'avait prédit, il n'avait rien su tirer de lui. Le greffier se leva et annonça le prochain témoin. Drago sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui et suivre le témoin du regard. Pour Drago, avec ce témoin, le procès venait simplement de _vraiment_ commencer.

\- Témoin, déclinez votre identité, demanda le président des juges.

\- Molly, Lucretia, Weasley.

Drago pouvait sentir de sa table le sourire triomphant de l'avocat de l'accusation. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de la femme qui se tenait au pupitre des témoins. Les murmures se faisaient entendre dans l'assemblée. L'avocat de l'accusation se leva et se mit face à Molly, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Molly se cramponnait aux côtés du pupitre, les jambes presque tremblantes. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée se retrouver un jour à témoigner dans un procès impliquant sa belle-fille et son fils dans un tribunal. Elle avait dû lutter contre les larmes durant les divers témoignages qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait dû lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait de partir.

\- Madame Weasley, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir entendre votre témoignage et nous louons surtout votre courage d'être venue ici. Nous n'imaginons pas la difficulté que c'est et…

\- Venez-en aux faits, la coupa Molly qui avait un regard dur.

Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, elle ne voulait pas entendre Ô combien c'était difficile d'être là car elle _savait_. C'était elle qui avait perdu un fils, encore, et c'était elle qui était dans ce tribunal à devoir témoigner dans le procès pour l'assassinat de _son_ fils.

Drago laissa un sourire échapper quand il entendit la réponse de Molly. Elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir, ni manipuler et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de reprendre son souffle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Madame Weasley, vous avez donné une interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier dans laquelle… commença l'avocat.

\- Objection, cet élément ne peut être utilisé comme preuve, le coupa Drago en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Retenue, concéda le président de la juridiction.

L'avocat regarda l'espace d'une seconde Drago, puis Hermione et se reprit.

\- Madame Weasley, quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Hermione Granger – Weasley ?

\- J'ai toujours considéré Hermione comme faisant partie de la famille, même bien avant qu'elle ne se mette avec Ron. Elle venait les étés, pendant sa scolarité, à la maison, et même après. Elle a toujours été la bienvenue.

\- Cela a-t-il changé à la mort de votre fils ?

\- Oui, indéniablement, avoua Molly en baissant les yeux. Pas dès le départ, bien entendu, se reprit-elle. Mais une fois que j'ai donné cette interview à la Gazette du Sorcier, nos rapports se sont tendus. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, souffla-t-elle. La Gazette a tronqué mon interview, l'a modifiée. Mais Hermione m'en voulait.

\- Vous parlez au passé, vous êtes-vous réconciliées depuis ?

\- Non, mais j'espère qu'elle trouvera la force de me pardonner, sourit Molly en regardant l'avocat.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas les réponses qu'il avait attendu, bien entendu.

\- Votre fils, Ronald, se confiait beaucoup à vous et de manière libre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'avocat ce qui fut approuvé d'un mouvement de tête par Molly. Avait-il confiance en Madame Granger – Weasley ?

Molly sembla interloquée par la question pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Ils étaient mariés.

\- Ne vous a-t-il jamais confié qu'il pensait qu'elle le trompait ?

\- Si, avoua Molly. Mais sur le reste, il lui faisait bien entendu…

\- Alors, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, la coupa l'avocat. Vous a-t-il fait part de ces doutes plusieurs fois ?

\- Cela faisait quelques temps oui qu'il me disait cela. Peut-être un an.

\- Était-il heureux avec Madame Granger – Weasley ?

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était que le début et elle devait s'attendre à ce genre de questions.

\- Je ne suis personne pour connaitre ou pour juger de leur bonheur marital, maître, répondit sèchement Molly.

\- Le voyez-vous heureux ? Une mère _sait_ cela, insista l'avocat.

\- Cela faisait quelques années que je le voyais de plus en plus… renfermé. Il broyait du noir. Mais ils avaient traversé des épreuves difficiles, justifia Molly.

\- La fausse couche de Madame Granger – Weasley ? devina l'avocat alors que la femme face à lui hochait une nouvelle fois sa tête. Ron vous a-t-il dit que c'était de la faute de sa femme s'ils avaient perdu cet enfant ?

Hermione releva son visage et bloqua sa respiration.

\- Oui, murmura Molly.

\- Le pensez-vous ?

\- Non. Jamais je ne pourrais penser cela. C'était un accident, un accident, répéta-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu, accorda l'avocat. Mais cela a du créé une distance, une rupture, entre eux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'imagine. Enfin oui… On le voyait. Quand ils étaient ensemble lors des évènements et repas de famille. Ils étaient moins proches, moins tactiles, moins complices, moins…

Elle se stoppa net, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle finisse cette phrase. Un silence lourd s'installa dans le tribunal. Molly déglutit. Hermione posa son regard sur ses mains sachant très bien quelle serait la fin de cette phrase, car elle se revoyait avec Ron à cette époque et jusqu'à sa mort. Elle se remémorait comment ils étaient, comment ils interagissaient et elle savait de quoi ça avait l'air de l'extérieur.

\- Madame Weasley, finissez votre phrase, je vous prie, ordonna un des trois juges.

Elle leva un regard suppliant vers lui et conclut qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle rabaissa son regard vers le pupitre.

\- Ils étaient moins amoureux.

\- Pensez-vous réellement, aux vues de la relation que vous venez me décrire, qu'il fut _impossible_ que Madame Granger – Weasley trompe son mari ?

\- Rien n'est _impossible_ , bien entendu et je ne suis pas dans leur couple ! s'emporta Molly. Mais je ne pense pas que ce fusse le cas. Ron était jaloux, il l'a toujours été pour tout et avec tout le monde. Vu que ça n'allait pas entre eux, il n'en fallait pas bien plus pour qu'il s'imagine des choses. Hermione n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle n'aurait pas…

\- Votre fils non plus, la coupa l'avocat laissant Molly la bouche entre-ouverte.

Son cœur battait plus fort, elle sentait son sang palpiter. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, quitter cette pièce, quitter ce tribunal, quitter ce procès. Elle planta ses ongles dans le pupitre. Hermione ne regardait même plus la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait l'impression d'assister au procès de sa vie conjugale et non celui de l'assassinat de Ron.

\- Votre fils était quelqu'un de bien et il a quand même eu une relation extraconjugale.

Molly le fusillait du regard. Elle ne pouvait le contredire.

\- Oui.

\- Donc ?

\- Hermione aurait pu, j'imagine, car rien n'est impossible. Mais je n'ai jamais eu vent de quoique ce soit et je ne dis pas que c'eut été le cas, conclut fermement Molly.

L'avocat commença à se mouvoir dans la pièce, passant devant les témoins, les jurés et les juges. Il revint face à Molly.

\- Nous avons donc un couple en crise, qui ne s'aime plus comme avant, avec au moins l'un des deux qui a une relation extraconjugale, résuma l'avocat. Dans ces conditions, imaginons…

\- Objection, trop théorique ! intervint Drago. Nous n'établissons pas une fiction !

Le président de la juridiction accepta l'objection de Drago. Hermione restait spectatrice de tout cela, alors que parfois cela la démangeait de se lever et de rétablir la vérité, ou de mettre une gifle à cet avocat.

\- Dans ces conditions, Madame Granger – Weasley pourrait-elle être selon vous coupable ?

\- Objection ! Appel à une conclusion ! s'énerva Drago, se levant de sa chaise et posant bruyamment ses poings contre la table.

\- Maitre Colomb, reprenez-vous ou nous vous retirons le témoin, menaça un des juges.

L'avocat fusilla du regard Drago et planta son regard dans celui de Molly.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu Madame Granger – Weasley faire preuve d'agressivité envers son mari ?

Hermione soupira alors que Drago reprenait son calme et se réinstallait à côté d'elle. Molly se tourna et croisa le temps d'une petite seconde le regard d'Hermione, demandant presque pardon du regard. Drago vit cet échange silencieux et tourna son visage vers Hermione, l'air surpris. Elle évita sciemment son regard car elle ne voulait pas voir son expression quand il entendrait ce qu'avait à dire Molly.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Le temps a été long, mais le chapitre 20 est là et il est bien plus long que les précédents (pour me faire pardonner). J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on avance dans le procès et il touche à sa fin d'ailleurs vu qu'il ne reste plus que 2 témoins sans compter Molly ;)_

 _Merci de continuer à me suivre et à laisser des reviews, vous êtes de loin les meilleurs lecteurs !_

 _Gros bisous !_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 _Noël 2008_

 _La famille Weasley au grand complet était réunie au Terrier pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les rires retentissaient, les voix s'exclamaient, la vaisselle tintait, les verres s'entrechoquaient et les enfants courraient. Si parmi ce bonheur et cette famille réunie, tout semblait parfait et aller de soi une personne feignait cette joie._

 _Le repas était terminé depuis un petit moment et Hermione regardait de son coin de canapé le jeune James qui s'endormait sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Elle trouvait étrangement cette vision reposante. C'était peut-être lié au fait qu'elle était aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de son époux. Ron était, lui, dans la cuisine en train d'aider sa mère à nettoyer la vaisselle utilisée pendant la soirée. Elle savait cependant que ce répit ne serait que de courte durée._

 _Avant de partir, une violente dispute avait éclaté. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, se disait Hermione. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non, mais cette fois-ci il avait sous-entendu autre chose. Une chose qu'Hermione ne pouvait accepter. Heureusement ils avaient dû partir rapidement pour le Terrier, ce qui avait mis fin à cette dispute. Mais ce n'était que l'entracte. Hermione le sentait. Elle le sentait dans les regards assassins que lui lançait Ron, dans le fait qu'il l'évitait et qu'il l'ignorait. Elle le sentait aussi dans son for intérieur, dans le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, dans son cœur qui battait trop vite, dans ses tempes qui la lançaient. Des heures étaient passées mais la rage qu'elle ressentait ne s'était qu'accrue._

 _Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés et elle tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Fleur. Elle soupira presque de contentement en voyant que c'était elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Plusieurs personnes étaient arrivées dans le salon et elle en déduisit qu'ils avaient fini dans la cuisine. Tout le monde prenait son dernier café ou tisane, ou encore digestif pour les plus téméraires avant de dormir._

 _\- Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la soirée, Hermione, remarqua Fleur._

 _\- La famille commence à devenir trop grande, rit doucement Hermione._

 _\- Comment ça se passe au Ministère ? Bill m'avait dit que tu devais peut-être changer de poste._

 _\- Oh, il était question pendant un temps que je travaille aux côtés d'un des juges du Magenmagot mais tout en gardant le boulot que j'ai déjà, mais tu sais… J'ai déjà des horaires de dingue avec le poste que j'ai là, alors avec celui-ci n'en parlons pas, répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie Hermione._

 _Ce qu'elle ne disait pas était qu'elle avait failli accepter ce poste, car cela l'aurait aidé à monter les échelons, mais Ron était contre. Et après de nombreuses disputes tournant essentiellement sur le fait qu'elle faisait passer son travail avant leur relation, elle avait baissé les bras et avait refusé ce poste._

 _\- Je comprends, il est important de garder aussi du temps pour soi, concéda Fleur. Et pour son couple._

 _\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, mais apparemment le Ministère est plus… intéressant que la maison, intervint alors Ron qui écoutait la conversation dans un coin de la pièce avec un verre à la main._

 _Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attiser le feu qui brulait dans ses entrailles. Elle l'ignora et se retourna vers Fleur._

 _\- Tu savais en te mariant avec elle qu'Hermione était très travailleuse, Ron, plaisanta Fleur._

 _\- En supposant que c'est bien le travail qui la retient au Ministère, marmonna-t-il en retour._

 _Hermione planta ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du canapé. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de personnes autour d'eux, elle aurait déjà explosé._

 _\- Ne dis pas de sottises Ron ! rit Fleur. Pourquoi resterais-tu si ce n'était pas pour le travail ? rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Fleur._

 _\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Fleur, pourquoi resterais-je au Ministère si ce n'était pour le travail ? répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé alors qu'elle serrait les dents._

 _\- Ne sous-estimes pas Hermione, Fleur, elle s'entend_ particulièrement _bien avec certains de ses collègues d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Ron avec un ton trop sérieux pour que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie._

 _Fleur observa tour à tour Hermione et Ron alors qu'un silence lourd s'installait dans la pièce. On n'entendait que les cuillères qui tapaient contre les tasses, ou les gorgées que les personnes prenaient. Hermione bouillonnait ainsi que Ron qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouges en même temps que ses joues. Hermione, humiliée par ces sous-entendus peu subtils, se leva d'un coup. Elle fonça vers Ron et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la pièce sous les regards inquiets de la famille Weasley. Elle n'était plus à ça près après tout._

 _Elle le traina dans la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière eux. Hermione voyait rouge. Qu'il sous-entende cela quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux avait eu le don de la mettre hors d'elle, mais le dire quand ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes la rendait folle de rage. Ils se toisèrent dans un silence électrique._

 _\- Que tu sois jaloux et paranoïaque dans notre intimité est une chose, Ron, mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu fasses ce genre de sous-entendus quand nous sommes entourés d'autres personnes, l'avertit le plus calmement possible Hermione._

 _\- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! se défendit Ron. Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le penser. Tu restes de plus en plus au Ministère, tu t'éloignes, on ne se parle plus, on ne fait plus l'amour…_

 _\- Ça ne date pas d'hier ça ! explosa Hermione. Cela fait des mois que c'est comme ça et…_

 _\- Des mois que tu me trompes, conclut Ron._

 _\- Et c'est la seule conclusion que tu en tires ? Tu ne te dis pas que c'est peut-être car tu es un sombre crétin qui ne fait pas l'effort de me comprendre ? Qui ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe réellement ? Non, c'est tellement plus simple de remettre exclusivement la faute sur moi et de m'accuser d'infidélité !_

 _\- Le sombre crétin voit très bien comment tu parles de tes collègues, comment tu les regardes !_

 _\- Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose pour toi avec les femmes avec qui tu parles et pourtant je ne t'accuse pas d'infidélité !_

 _\- Tu ne le peux pas, car moi je t'aime encore ! rugit Ron. Tandis que_ toi _, je sais très bien que ce n'est plus le cas._

 _Hermione reste sans voix l'espace d'une seconde et serra les poings._

 _\- Comment oses-tu… commença-t-elle._

 _\- Ose le nier, la coupa-t-il d'une voix féroce. Ose nier que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu as abandonné et que tu vas coucher à droite et à gauche avec n'importe quel homme que tu trouves un tant soit peu intelligent ou intéressant ! rugit Ron en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Hermione resta silencieuse un court temps, non pas car elle avouait ces choses-là mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, elle respirait plus fort que d'ordinaire et son sang palpitait dans ses veines._

 _\- Tu vois ? Tu ne trouves même plus rien à dire pour me contredire. Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Ron. Toujours à me faire des reproches alors qu'à côté tu te comportes comme une salope._

 _La gifle partit avant même qu'Hermione n'y pense. Elle ne réalisa son geste que quand elle entendit le bruit de sa main sur la joue de son époux. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Gifle moi autant de fois que tu le souhaites, ça ne changera pas ce que tu es : une salope._

 _Elle sortit sa baguette. C'en était allé trop loin. Hermione ne réfléchissait même plus avec sa raison ou avec son cerveau. C'était sa fierté qui parlait, son honneur et son sentiment d'injustice. Alors qu'elle la pointait vers Ron, Molly entra dans la pièce et désarma rapidement Hermione. Cette dernière ne savait pas si la mère de son mari avait écouté la conversation ou si ce n'était que par un malheureux ou heureux hasard qu'elle était entrée dans cette cuisine._

 _Molly prit Ron par le bras pour le tourner vers elle et observa sa joue rougie. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui intima de partir de la pièce. Elle toisa Hermione pendant quelques secondes. Non pas avec haine ou déception mais avec tristesse._

 _\- Hermione, soupira Molly._

 _\- Oh, Molly, épargnez-moi votre sermon, vous ne_ savez _pas ce dont il est capable, répondit Hermione les dents serrées._

* * *

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui a déclenché cette violente dispute ? demanda Maître Colomb.

\- Si, j'avais entendu la fin de leur conversation. Il l'accusait de le tromper et l'a traité de noms que je ne souhaite pas répéter.

\- Trouvez-vous cela proportionné comme réaction Madame Weasley ?

\- Eh bien… Cela dépend du conteste. Bien entendu la violence n'est jamais une bonne réponse, mais… Je n'étais pas là pour voir leur dispute avant qu'ils ne viennent au repas de Noël ni au début de leur dispute dans la cuisine.

\- Elle avait tout de même sorti sa baguette, Madame Weasley. Qui sait ce qu'elle avait en tête ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. C'était peut-être sa façon à elle de lui dire que cette fois-ci il était allé bien trop loin… Il l'avait tout de même insultée.

\- Est-ce que vous utilisez cette méthode avec votre mari ? Sortir votre baguette pour le menacer dès qu'il fait un pas de travers ? s'étonna Maitre Colomb

\- Non mais… commença Molly.

\- Bien, j'en ai terminé, la coupa-t-il en se tournant vers les juges et les jurés.

Il avait fait un coup de poker, ne sachant pas ce qu'allait répondre Molly Weasley, mais il se disait que c'était sa dernière carte et il avait fait mouche. Il se rassit avec un petit sourire en coin à son bureau, laissant place à l'autre avocat et sachant pertinemment qu'il le laissait dans une position peu avantageuse.

Hermione releva le visage vers les jurés qui la fixaient avec de gros yeux. Après cette histoire, elle savait qu'elle paraissait comme une femme instable, violente ou encore une mégère avec des soucis de colère mais elle se souvenait de cette soirée-là et elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été insultée de la pire des manières et même devant toute sa famille. Alors si elle ne préconisait pas la violence comme moyen de résolution de conflits, bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait regretter cette réaction-là car au final… Rien de vraiment mal ne s'était produit.

Drago pensait. Rapidement. Il devait trouver le moyen de renverser l'impression qu'avaient les jurés et les juges à ce moment-là d'Hermione. Il devait prouver qu'elle n'était pas violente, que rien n'était anormal chez elle. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car il était pris au dépourvu avec ce témoignage. Il se leva de sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Il s'avança devant Molly, ses chaussures claquant contre le sol, sentant ses tempes palpitant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait mortifiée. Il serra ses dents. Elle était censée _tout_ lui dire et il aurait bien aimé être au courant de cette altercation.

\- Madame Weasley, vous avez fait part du fait que Monsieur Ronald Weasley se confiait souvent et librement à vous, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Drago tout en sachant la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

\- Oui, tout à fait, il n'avait aucun secret, répondit Molly. Enfin _presque_ aucun secret, se reprit-elle quand elle regarda Claire O'Brian sur le banc des témoins.

\- Vous a-t-il fait part d'autres scènes de violence avec Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Non jamais. Il me disait qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup, mais aucune violence entre eux.

\- Si votre mari vous avait humilié en public, s'il avait fait ce genre de sous-entendus-là et vous avait accusé d'infidélité face à votre famille alors que vous étiez innocente, comment auriez-vous réagi ? demanda Drago.

\- Jamais il n'aurait…

\- Imaginez, mettez-vous à la place de Madame Granger – Weasley ce soir-là, insista Drago. D'ailleurs je vous invite à en faire de même Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés et juges, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les concernés. Et que quoique vous disiez, il ne vous croyait pas et allait toujours plus loin dans l'humiliation, jusqu'à vous insulter. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je l'aurais raisonné, je me serais énervée, je lui aurais crié dessus certainement, hésitait Molly.

\- Mais tout ceci ne sert à rien et il continue. Il vous insulte. Trouvez-vous la réaction de Madame Granger – Weasley _si_ incompréhensible ? Je ne dis bien sûr pas que c'est la réaction qu'il _faut_ avoir, ou que c'est la réaction que n'importe qui aurait eu, expliquait Drago. Mais est-ce si inenvisageable ? Si incompréhensible ?

\- J'imagine que non… souffla Molly.

* * *

Hermione sortait de la salle du tribunal aux côtés de Drago. Des journalistes attendaient à l'extérieur, comme depuis le début de ce procès. Ils furent accueillis par les flashs et une vague de questions. Vu le nombre de questions, c'était plutôt un tsunami. Hermione se couvrait les yeux avec sa main, aveuglée par tous les flashs des journalistes qui n'avaient pas pu avoir une place dans le tribunal.

\- Pensez-vous que le verdict sera en votre faveur Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Hermione ! Dites-nous comment vous vivez ce procès ?

\- Avez-vous le soutien de la famille Weasley ?

Hermione n'écoutait plus les questions, elle se contentait de s'accrocher au bras de Drago qui la guidait hors de cette foule. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire aux journalistes avant la fin du procès. Les journaux en avaient déjà bien assez faits dans cette affaire. Ne pouvant plus supporter la foule, Drago transplana et ils atterrirent dans une ruelle londonienne près du marché de Camden. Ils étaient loin du Ministère de la Magie, loin du quartier sorcier de Londres, loin de tout le monde.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et rouvrit les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que le monde ne les entourait plus. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et soupira. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle avait presque l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle tant ce procès lui prenait ses dernières forces.

\- On va manger un bout ? Il y a des restaurants sympas autour du marché, proposa Drago qui voyait bien qu'Hermione semblait plus pâle et plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa guider par Drago qui s'arrêta dans un pub autour du marché. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement. Drago observait Hermione qui était emmurée dans un silence de tombe. Il savait qu'elle devait ressasser tout ce qui s'était dit pendant la journée. Et c'était loin d'être terminé. Elle était face à lui, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Elle ne réagit même pas quand un serveur leurs apporta les deux plats et leurs deux bières. Drago attrapa la main qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, ce qui la ramena sur terre. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis épuisée, soupira Hermione.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu et laissa sa main pour commencer à manger.

\- Je suis désolée, intervint Hermione. J'aurais dû te dire ce qu'il s'était passé ce noël-là…

\- J'espère que tu ne me réserves pas d'autres surprises comme celle-ci, marmonna Drago. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je suis… ton avocat. Je dois tout savoir, surtout des choses comme ça.

\- Je sais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'avais honte de mon comportement cette soirée-là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'autres surprises, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Ça aurait pu tout faire foirer, dit Drago avec passion. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ça aurait pu _tout_ faire foirer. J'ai limité les dégâts, mais je ne sais jusqu'à quel point. Il reste encore deux témoins et on sait tous les deux que ce ne seront pas les plus simples à affronter.

Drago prit une bouchée de _fish and chips_ et mastiqua violemment. Hermione baissa le regard sur son assiette. Il prit une gorgée de bière et la reposa brutalement sur la table.

\- Je ne devrais pas m'énerver pour ça, s'excusa Drago. Mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir rattraper cela. Ça aurait pu te coûter cher, souffla Drago.

\- Une place dans une cellule à Azkaban, je le sais bien, murmura Hermione. J'ai été bête.

Drago plongea son regard dans le sien et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent plusieurs secondes.

\- Je ne veux simplement pas que tu finisses à Azkaban parce que tu as eu honte de me raconter une dispute avec ton ex-mari et que je n'ai pas pu rattraper cela, expliqua Drago avec un petit sourire. J'aurais culpabilisé, rit-il.

Hermione lui sourit, attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Du moment que je t'ai toi, je ne finirais pas à Azkaban, dit-elle avec une apparente conviction.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre tôt le vendredi matin (à peine minuit..) mais parce que demain, enfin aujourd'hui, j'ai une sacrée journée qui m'attend._

 _Voici ce chapitre 21 ! Vous remarquerez que pour une fois on est sur des délais de publication pas trop dégueu haha (et des chapitres plus longs !) Il faut dire que la canicule a été la solution pour mes passages à vide dus au manque de motivation ou d'inspiration, merci la canicule ! Le prochain chapitre est d'ailleurs déjà écrit et vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il est même plus long ^^_

 _Avez-vous été surpris par la réaction d'Hermione lors du noël 2008 ? Comprenez vous ?_

 _On arrive doucement mais sûrement à la fin de ce procès. En effet, il ne reste que deux témoins et le verdict, ce qui prendra (je pense) 2 chapitres. On arrive donc sûrement mais doucement à la toute fin de cette fiction !_

 _Bonne journée ou soirée à tous et merci du fond du coeur de continuer à me suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Plus que deux témoins, plus que deux témoins, plus que deux témoins. C'était ce que se répétait Hermione depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôtel après une courte nuit. Elle s'était préparée ne pensant que cela, avait bu son café en se répétant cette litanie. Elle avait transplané au Ministère et attendait dans la salle de tribunal. Elle était bien trop en avance. Mais malgré cela, les journalistes, eux, étaient déjà là dans le tribunal et à l'extérieur. Elle ne trouverait jamais la paix. Cependant, ils avaient la décence de ne pas lui parler ou de ne pas prendre de photo.

Elle était assise à la table des accusés, ses mains tenant sa tête, les coudes sur la table, le regard bloqué sur celle-ci.

Plus que deux témoins et c'était fini.

Il lui tardait que les deux derniers témoins passent et que cela cesse, que ce procès cesse, mais elle savait qu'après l'audition des derniers témoins, il y avait le verdict et cela la stressait bien plus que d'entendre les deux dernières personnes. Et si elle allait en prison pour ce crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis ? Et si elle finissait sa vie à Azkaban ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago dans le tribunal. Il lança un regard froid aux journalistes qui avaient pris place sur le banc de la presse dans la salle. Il s'installa à la table des accusés et posa une main dans le dos d'Hermione pour lui signifier son soutien.

\- Tu te sens comment ? souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai envie de vomir, de partir et de mourir.

Drago haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- C'est bientôt terminé, la rassura-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, avoua Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec l'arrivée de la famille Weasley. Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle ne vit pas Harry parmi eux. L'abandonnait-il ? Avait-il conclu que son cas était fichu et qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa déchéance ? Son cœur s'affola. Harry n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'elle était en quelque sorte encore en froid avec lui, mais elle avait pensé qu'il avait compris qu'elle le pardonnerait et elle avait _besoin_ de lui, qu'il soit là dans son champ de vision.

Drago remarqua aussi cette absence et haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas là. Ginny sentait les regards appuyés d'Hermione et de Drago et elle s'approcha d'eux. Hermione se leva et Ginny la prit dans ses bras. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre elles.

\- Où est Harry ? lui demanda Hermione parlant dans les cheveux de Ginny.

\- Il avait des choses à faire, Hermione. Excuse-le, il sera là demain, lui assura-t-elle.

Hermione se détacha de Ginny et fronça les sourcils. Des choses à faire. Qu'y avait-il de plus important que son procès ? Puis elle se raisonna. Il était le directeur du bureau des aurors, oui. Il avait des choses à faire. Ginny lui fit un petit sourire et serra sa main. Elle remit en place les petits cheveux d'Hermione qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon.

\- Tout ira bien, c'est bientôt fini, la rassura la rousse avant de partir pour le banc des témoins.

Tout serait bientôt fini. Plus que deux témoins. Hermione sentit comme un vertige à cette pensée-là. Elisabeth entra ensuite dans la pièce et Hermione lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il lui tardait que ce procès finisse et qu'elle reprenne une vie normale, qu'elle aille travailler au Ministère, qu'elle retrouve son bureau à côté de celui d'Elisabeth et toutes les responsabilités qu'elle avait au Ministère.

* * *

\- Pendant combien de temps avez-vous eu Monsieur et Madame Weasley en consultation, Docteur Martins ? demanda Drago.

Ce dernier était plutôt content, l'autre avocat n'avait rien pu tirer de vraiment important de la thérapeute du couple. Elle avait affirmé qu'Hermione n'était pas une personne violente et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Drago comptait enfoncer le clou et redorer l'image d'Hermione grâce à son témoignage, même si elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler les plus grands secrets qui avaient été dits pendant les consultations à cause du secret médical.

\- Pendant près d'un an et demi, répondit simplement la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Savez-vous qui était à l'initiative de ces rendez-vous ? Qui avait eu l'idée de venir vous voir et d'entamer une thérapie conjugale ?

\- C'était Madame Granger – Weasley. Les premiers rendez-vous, elle venait seule car Monsieur Weasley ne voulait pas venir. Puis au bout de la troisième consultation, il s'est joint à elle.

\- Elle avait donc pour volonté de régler les problèmes qu'il y avait entre eux ?

\- Oui, elle venait dans une démarche sincère, assura le docteur Martins.

\- Quand est-ce que la thérapie s'est arrêtée ?

\- Il y a maintenant six mois, répondit-elle après réflexion. Monsieur Weasley a arrêté de venir au début du mois d'avril. Madame Granger – Weasley a continué de venir pendant plusieurs séances au cours de ce mois-là, puis voyant que Monsieur Weasley refusait catégoriquement de venir, elle a arrêté.

\- C'est donc Monsieur Ronald Weasley qui a mis un terme à cette thérapie, conclut Drago. Pensez-vous que si la thérapie avait continué leur couple aurait pu se remettre de toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient enduré ?

Le docteur Martins parut surprise par la question et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ils avaient énormément de problèmes, mais je pense très sincèrement que tous les couples avec de la volonté et l'intention de s'en remettre, peuvent s'en remettre, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Les deux avaient-ils la volonté et l'intention de s'en remettre ? pointa Drago.

\- Je pense que Madame Granger – Weasley avait peut-être… plus la volonté de surmonter ces problèmes et de sauver leur couple que Monsieur Weasley.

Drago sourit l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait prouver qu'Hermione n'était pas une mauvaise épouse, qu'elle avait aimé Ron et avait voulu sauver leur couple malgré le fait que, lui, n'y mettait pas du sien. Il laissa le docteur Martins et le greffier l'invita à quitter le pupitre des témoins pour se réinstaller au banc des témoins.

Il ne restait plus qu'un témoin. Hermione respirait un peu. Ce témoignage s'était bien passé, mais celui qui venait allait être le pire. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait vu la liste des témoins présents à ce procès. Claire O'Brian se levait du banc et se frayait un passage vers le pupitre des témoins.

* * *

\- Pendant combien de temps entreteniez-vous une relation avec Monsieur Ronald Weasley ? demanda Maitre Colomb, l'avocat de l'accusation.

\- Pendant un peu moins d'un an, répondit Claire O'Brian

\- Quand cela s'est-il terminé ?

On entendit un petit sourire sortir de la bouche de Claire. Elle déglutit.

\- Le jour où il est mort, dit-elle avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

Hermione serrait les dents et les poings. Elle écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait pour enfin en savoir plus sur cette double vie que menait son mari. Claire O'Brian était une petite femme menue. Elle semblait être un être fragile qu'il fallait protéger, ce qui était tout l'inverse d'Hermione. En fait, Claire était littéralement tout l'inverse d'Hermione. Elle était rousse, elle avait plus de formes qu'Hermione et elle avait des yeux très clairs. Cela surprenait presque Hermione. Il était clair que Ron avait voulu du changement.

\- J'imagine que Monsieur Weasley a déjà dû vous parler de sa femme et de la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle, que vous disiez vous ?

\- Il me disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, qu'il allait la quitter pour rester avec moi, expliqua Claire.

\- Vous parlait-il des disputes qu'ils avaient ?

\- Pas dans les détails. Je sais qu'ils se disputaient souvent et qu'ils avaient de nombreux désaccords, mais il ne me racontait pas vraiment les détails. Nous n'en parlions pas vraiment, répondit Claire.

\- Avait-il peur qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur vous ? Avait-il peur de sa réaction ?

Hermione tendit l'oreille. Elle savait que Claire ne pouvait pas répondre par la négative si Ron avait été sincère avec elle.

\- Oui, il redoutait ce moment-là. C'est bien pour cela que ça a duré si longtemps entre nous sans qu'il ne dise rien à sa femme. Il m'avait dit qu'elle rentrerait dans une colère noire car il l'avait trahi et l'avait humilié.

L'avocat sourit à Claire et se rapprocha du pupitre.

\- Avait-il peur qu'elle l'agresse ? demanda-t-il, les yeux avides de réponses.

\- Il ne m'a jamais fait part de violence ou d'une peur qu'elle soit violente avec lui, dit alors Claire en haussant les épaules.

Drago sourit et lança un regard triomphant à l'autre avocat qui lui faisait tout pour cacher sa déception.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il est possible qu'il ne vous l'ait pas dit car il se sentait honteux de cela ?

\- Honteux ? répéta Claire, étonnée.

\- Eh bien, comme si c'était une atteinte à sa virilité. Après tout vous aviez une relation tous les deux, peut-être qu'il voulait se présenter sous son meilleur jour : plus masculin, plus fort, plus viril, alors avouer que sa femme serait capable de l'agresser porterait atteinte à cette image.

\- J'imagine que ça pourrait être possible, hésita Claire. Il me racontait toujours ses missions dangereuses, ou ses exploits alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne veuille pas que je sache cela.

Hermione qui était soulagée la seconde d'avant, sentit la boule d'anxiété se reformer dans sa poitrine.

\- Tout cela n'est que des suppositions, Maitre Colomb, intervient un des juges.

Le concerné se tourna vers le juge et resta interdit quelques secondes.

\- Si vous me permettez d'appeler un autre témoin à la barre, je pourrais changer ces _suppositions_ en faits, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Drago se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la barre d'un pas vif. Hermione le regarda faire et échangea un regard paniqué avec Ginny. Un _autre_ témoin ? Le président de la juridiction leurs fit signe de s'approcher d'eux. Les deux avocats obéirent, Drago ne quittant pas des yeux Colomb.

\- Votre honneur, ce n'est pas possible de modifier la liste des témoins à la dernière minute et sans nous en avertir ! accusa Drago en chuchotant.

\- Ce procès se base sur beaucoup d'hypothèses et spéculations, il nous faut des réponses et des faits. De plus nous avons besoin de discuter des preuves tangibles que nous avons, ce que nous ne pouvons faire avec les témoins ci-présents, expliqua Maitre Colomb d'un ton convaincant.

Drago déglutit.

\- Qui est le témoin que vous voulez appeler ?

Hermione ne vit que les avocats chuchoter entre eux. Elle vit Maître Colomb dire quelque chose qui a eu pour effet de surprendre Drago. Il se tourna vers elle, avec un air livide. Il se détourna pour parler aux trois juges et elle le voyait agiter ses bras. Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait être le nouveau témoin.

\- Accordé, prononça le président en frappant de son marteau.

Drago resta pétrifié quelques secondes et se rua vers la table de l'accusation. Hermione lui lança un regard paniqué.

\- Qui est-ce, Drago ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regardait mais ne trouvait pas sa voix. Le juge le plus proche de la place du greffier lui passa un parchemin. Ce dernier se leva et lut.

\- Madame Hermione Jean Granger – Weasley, appela-t-il.

Il y eut une exclamation dans la salle de tribunal, on entendait les chuchotements. Hermione sentit son sang quitter son visage, puis son corps. Elle regarda tour à tour les juges, le greffier puis Drago. Il intercepta son regard paniqué. Son cerveau turbinait. Que faire ? Que dire ? C'était plus qu'inattendu et elle serait le _dernier_ témoin. Ils ne pouvaient pas finir sur une mauvaise note.

\- Nous demandons une pause ! s'exclama-t-il alors en se tournant vers les juges. Ce serait la moindre des choses.

\- La séance reprendra dans vingt minutes, décida le président en frappant à nouveau de son marteau. Drago prit Hermione par le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Elle ne pouvait bouger, ou penser ou parler. Elle se laissait guider. Il l'entraina dans une des pièces réservées pour les temps de pause à l'accusation et la défense.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi seul dans cette pièce. Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant d'être interrogée. Drago tournait en rond dans la pièce, reprenant ses esprits et se concentrant.

\- D'après nos lois fondamentales, il ne peut pas te faire dire des choses qui t'accuseraient, expliqua Drago en se rapprochant d'elle. Écoute-moi, Hermione, s'il te demande quelque chose qui reviendrait à te faire accuser, tu peux refuser.

\- Mais je suis innocente, rien ne pourrait m'accuser, répondit-elle qui reprenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu as très bien vu qu'il est bon pour tourner les questions à sa sauce ! répliqua Drago. Il sera le premier à te poser des questions, je viendrais après et ce sera la fin du procès. Donc il faudra que tu t'appliques sur les réponses que tu donnes. Tout se joue là.

Hermione avait les mains qui tremblaient. C'était un cauchemar. Normalement les accusés ne pouvaient se retrouver à cette place-là. Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pouvait être interprété de différentes manières, elle avait peur de s'envoyer elle-même à Azkaban.

Drago soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux le faire. Vide ton esprit. Ne réponds pas trop vite. Tu peux le faire, tout se passera bien. Je serai juste derrière toi.

Hermione lui fit un sourire peu convaincant et laissa une larme s'échapper. Il la rapprocha de lui et la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire de plus. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans sa carrière dans une situation pareille.

* * *

\- Avez-vous déjà agressé des personnes en leur lançant des sorts Madame Granger – Weasley ? demanda Colomb.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en roulant les yeux alors qu'il adoptait un faux air choqué. Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas sauvé le monde sorcier en offrant des fleurs aux mangemorts, rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil une jurée sourire.

\- Avez-vous déjà agressé votre mari durant votre relation ?

\- À part la soirée de noël de 2008 qu'a déjà raconté Molly, où je lui ai mis une gifle, non.

Ses réponses agaçaient l'avocat de la défense. Drago voyait qu'il perdait patience.

\- Passons au soir du meurtre si vous le voulez bien, Madame, suggéra l'avocat. Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous n'ayez appelé les aurors et l'équipe d'urgence de Sainte Mangouste que plusieurs heures après la mort de votre mari ?

\- Je dormais, Maître. Je ne pouvais donc pas savoir qu'il était mort.

\- Et vous n'avez rien entendu ? s'étonna l'avocat.

\- Il existe des sorts permettant d'insonoriser les pièces, Maître Colomb. Je ne doute pas que l'assassin connaissait un de ces sorts.

L'avocat la toisa pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Vous dormiez séparément car vous vous étiez disputés, c'est bien cela ?

\- Exactement, approuva-t-elle.

\- Cela arrivait souvent ?

\- Est-ce réellement une question, ou est-ce une affirmation ? questionna Hermione. Oui. Cela arrivait souvent.

Maitre Colomb s'appuya de sa main sur le pupitre qui était devant Hermione. Elle le suivait du regard, d'un regard glacial. Drago ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange.

\- Vous le savez sûrement mais dans la plupart de ces affaires, ce sont les conjoints qui sont coupables, remarqua Colomb.

\- Objection ! Ce n'est même pas une question.

\- Ou la maitresse, rétorqua Hermione en soulevant un sourcil. Pourtant vous ne lui avez pas dit cela.

\- Cessez cet échange, objection retenue ! intervint le président des juges en frappant de son marteau.

\- Car elle a un alibi et ce n'est pas _son_ procès, cracha l'avocat.

\- J'en ai un aussi, répondit avec véhémence Hermione. Même si vous ne l'aimez pas car il ne vous arrange pas.

\- Cessez ! vociféra le juge alors que Drago se prenait la tête dans les mains.

Hermione défiait du regard l'avocat. Elle sentait une rage incontrôlable monter le long de sa poitrine.

\- Comment expliquez-vous que l'on ait retrouvé votre ADN sur la scène de crime ? Et _seulement_ le vôtre ?

\- Cela s'est passé dans ma maison. Bien entendu que vous alliez retrouver mon ADN dans toute la maison, y compris sur la scène de crime qui n'est autre que mon salon, répondit-elle. Pour ce qui est de savoir pourquoi seulement le mien, j'imagine que nous avons affaire à un tueur qui fait attention.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley, si j'étais vous je ne prendrais pas les choses sur ce ton-là, l'avertit l'avocat. Une violente dispute éclate entre vous et votre mari et il se retrouve mort le soir-même, assassiné par des moyens de moldus de surcroît. L'avez-vous tué ?

\- Non, répondit fermement Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas même si j'avais su qu'il m'avait trompé pendant un an.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione s'humecta les lèvres.

\- L'aimiez-vous ? demanda Colomb en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

\- Plus comme avant, avoua-t-elle.

\- Aviez-vous déjà songé à avoir un amant ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Et avec Monsieur Malefoy ? Qu'éprouvez-vous pour lui ? continua Colomb.

\- Objection ! Aucun rapport avec ce procès ! vociféra Drago qui était sous tension.

Le juge accepta l'objection et ordonna à Colomb de laisser sa place à Drago. Ce dernier se leva. Il savait que ce ne serait pas bien compliqué. Il fallait mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'Hermione n'était pas une femme violente, qu'elle n'aurait jamais tué Ron. Ce n'était pas ce que Drago avait eu à faire de plus compliqué dans ce procès. Il s'avança et se retrouva face à Hermione qui semblait soulagée de le voir.

* * *

Hermione se détendait dans un bain brûlant dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle aurait dû déjà partir dormir mais il était impossible pour elle de fermer l'œil. Elle avait reçu des lettres. Des tonnes de lettres : de la famille Weasley, d'Élisabeth qui ne l'avait que très peu vu dernièrement. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé du procès, sachant qu'elle l'avait soutenu dès le début.

Mais elle ne les avait pas ouvertes. Elle ne voulait écrire à personne. Même pas Ginny, même pas Harry. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son bain. C'était étrange comme son corps pouvait être fatigué mais son esprit aussi vif, l'empêchant de s'endormir ou de se détendre.

Le lendemain après-midi, le verdict serait prononcé. Les avocats feraient leurs conclusions, les jurés et les juges se retireront et prendront leur décision. Le verdict tomberait. Le lendemain au soir peut-être qu'elle passerait sa première nuit à Azkaban. Elle faillit fondre en larmes en pensant à cela. Elle sortit de son bain à toute vitesse. _Le lendemain au soir, elle serait peut-être à Azkaban_.

Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et transplana. L'angoisse qui montait en elle lui serrait la gorge, mettait son cerveau en alerte, sur pause, en panique. Elle tremblait. Le lendemain, elle serait peut-être à Azkaban. Elle toqua à la porte qu'il y avait devant elle, priant pour que la personne ouvre même si l'heure était plus que tardive. On pouvait même dire que c'était le milieu de la nuit.

La porte grinça. Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes, face à Drago qui lui ne bougeait pas non plus. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, se sentant étrangement mieux face à lui que seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Hermione ?

\- Demain soir, je serai peut-être à Azkaban, souffla-t-elle.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'embrassa. Après tout, il serait bête de pas faire la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il serait bête, la veille du verdict, de ne pas se laisser aller à la folie.

Drago passa ses mains dans les dos d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour la faire entrer dans sa maison. Il sentait des gouttelettes d'eau s'échapper de ses cheveux mouillés. Il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Il sentait ses petites mains dans ses cheveux. Dire qu'il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois n'était encore qu'un euphémisme.

Hermione se laissa envahir par la passion qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle décrocha sa bouche des lèvres de Drago et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était sur les pointes de pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue et caressa du bout du pouce son visage. Elle se demanda pendant l'espace d'une seconde si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Mais après tout, le lendemain au soir, elle serait peut-être à Azkaban et elle ne voulait pas y partir avec des regrets. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Nous sommes ici sur un chapitre encore plus long que le dernier. Je ne me sentais pas de le couper à un autre moment que celui-ci et il fallait que j'écrive tout dans le même chapitre. Enfin il *fallait*, tout ça c'est dans ma tête haha personne ne m'oblige mais bon... Il fallait qu'on ressente la tension et le stress haha. Et je me suis dit que ça ne vous dérangerez pas d'avoir un chapitre plus long ;)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et il me tarde d'avoir tous vos ressentis ! Quel sera le verdict à votre avis ? Pensez-vous que d'autres surprises attendent nos chers Hermione et Drago ?_

 _Et bien entendu... Le petit (gros hein gros gros) bisous de la fin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Merci de continuer à me suivre, je pars en vacances pendant les prochaines semaines et je ne peux pas prendre mon ordinateur, le prochain chapitre aura donc du retard, désolée pour ceci_

 _Bonne journée ou soirée à vous tous !_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _Hermione,_

 _J'ai intercepté des bruits de couloir à propos du verdict de cet après-midi, je t'en prie réponds-moi au plus vite. Il faut que tu saches. Rejoins-moi au café où nous avons l'habitude d'aller à 9h30._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Elisabeth_

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le cœur battant. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le réveil : 8h30. Le verdict n'était qu'à 14h. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et soupira. Elle replia la lettre et la posa sur la table de chevet en un mouvement lent.

Le réveil avait été brutal. C'était la chouette d'Elisabeth, sa collègue, qui l'avait réveillé et finalement elle en était plutôt heureuse. Au moins c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais elle avait été si insistante que c'était _forcément_ pour une bonne raison. Elle avait attrapé la lettre et était retournée dans le lit, prenant le temps de la lire.

Ce n'était que maintenant que le _reste_ entrait en compte. Elle n'était pas dans _son_ lit, ni dans celui de l'hôtel. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Drago était encore couché et la regardait du coin de l'œil. La toisait serait plus exact. Il attendait une réaction. Regrettait-elle ? Une part de lui lui criait qu'elle ne pouvait pas regretter, que ça avait été trop fort, trop vrai pour qu'elle puisse regretter. Mais une autre part était remplie d'inquiétude et lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder. Elle était sa cliente et ce jusqu'à cet après-midi.

Mais, et même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, elle allait peut-être être déclarée coupable et alors elle irait à Azkaban. Et il la perdrait.

Et cela faisait pencher la balance. Il ne pouvait pas regretter avoir enfreint toutes les règles de déontologie pour cette simple raison. Il les avait toutes enfreintes dès qu'il avait arrêté de considérer Hermione comme une cliente normale, et plus encore, lorsqu'il avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Elisabeth a entendu des choses concernant le verdict, on doit se retrouver dans une heure, annonça Hermione. Je ferai mieux de me préparer.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu de leur premier échange après cette nuit-là. Elle se leva du lit, il en fit de même. Il devait peaufiner son discours de clôture. Il la retint par la main avant qu'elle n'aille dans la salle de bain qui était accolée à la chambre. Elle se tourna vers lui et son regard s'accrocha au sien.

\- Est-ce que tu… commença-t-il incapable de réellement finir cette question de peur d'entendre la réponse.

Il se sentait vulnérable et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé c'était avec Astoria Greengrass et tout avait bien mal terminé.

\- Regrette ? termina Hermione. Je crois qu'une part de moi culpabilise car je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle le laissa là, partant vers la salle de bain. Drago resta quelques secondes de plus sur place, comme bloqué. Un petit sourire niais se dessina sur son visage pendant un court instant puis il se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler son discours.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Drago se leva de la chaise de son bureau et soupira. Qui osait le déranger le matin même de la fin d'une affaire importante ? Il descendit les escaliers alors que la personne recommença à sonner.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama Drago avec humeur.

Les gens apprendraient-ils un jour à être patient ? Ils venaient le déranger et en plus ils étaient impatients. Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Il arriva finalement à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la personne qui était sur son perron, les mains chargés de papiers.

\- Malefoy, je crois avoir des informations capitales sur ce procès, annonça Harry Potter le souffle court.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir des informations sur l'affaire, tu en as été radié étant trop proche des personnes concernées ? demanda Drago qui fronçait les sourcils.

Harry Potter ne _pouvait_ _pas_ avoir accès au dossier et encore moins avoir des informations sur ce dossier. Tout ceci ne faisait aucun sens. Harry cependant leva les yeux au ciel et entra de force dans la maison de Drago qui le laissa faire sans oublier de lui lancer un regard outré. Et voilà que maintenant le Survivant violait son domicile. Quelque chose disait à Drago qu'il n'était pas prêt de finir d'écrire son discours de clôture.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il fallait trouver ces informations avant aujourd'hui, car si je dois te le rappeler, Potter, aujourd'hui c'est le verdict, fit remarquer Drago alors qu'Harry s'installait dans sa salle à manger ouvrant la pochette sur la grande table de réception. Fais comme chez toi, Potter, je t'en prie, lâcha-t-il en le regardant faire. D'ailleurs comment as-tu pu avoir accès mon adresse ? Et à ce dossier ?

\- Je l'ai volé, répondit simplement Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

\- Mon adresse ou le dossier ?

\- Les deux. Une copie du dossier était gardée au bureau des aurors, étant le directeur ce n'est pas si compliqué de la prendre. Et quitte à voler des documents secrets du Ministère, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas à une adresse personnelle en plus.

\- Je vois que nos informations sont bien gardées au Ministère, dois-je m'attendre à voir mon adresse divulguée à la presse aussi ? marmonna Drago en s'approchant de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil aux documents. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

* * *

Hermione tapait de manière distraite le bout de ses doigts sur la table, attendant impatiemment qu'Elisabeth arrive au café où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver quand elles travaillaient ensembles. Elle vit au loin la porte s'ouvrir et une grande brune entrer : Elisabeth. Elle se sentit presque rassurée enfin elle arrivait. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main pour lui indiquer sa présence dans le café.

Sa collègue se faufila entre les tables rapidement et Hermione se leva de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne se réinstallent à la table. Elles commandèrent des boissons chaudes au serveur et les attendirent sans presque dire un mot. Hermione se sentait tendue, non pas à cause de la présence de l'autre femme mais par ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Les boissons arrivèrent. Elisabeth sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de mal à Hermione et pourtant elle savait que cela allait arriver avec ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Elle porta à ses lèvres son café allongé et souffla sur la tasse pour le refroidir.

\- Il faut d'abord que je te dise, Hermione, que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus présente ces dernières semaines, s'excusa Elisabeth alors qu'Hermione lui faisait signe que ce n'était pas grave. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai été exclue de l'affaire car je suis une des témoins mais… Si ce procès a déchaîné l'opinion publique, il l'a aussi au Ministère. J'entendais dire beaucoup de choses dans les couloirs ces derniers jours, des personnes qui répandaient de fausses rumeurs sur ce qui avait été dit au Tribunal, ou qui spéculaient sur le verdict, mais tu connais le Ministère, conclut-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant finalement qu'elle crache morceau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, Elisabeth ?

Cette dernière prit une longue inspiration et se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était hier soir, je passais au Ministère, assez tard je dois dire, pour récupérer un dossier pour y travailler pendant le soir. Le dossier avait été gardé au niveau des tribunaux et là j'ai entendu deux des juges de ton procès parler ensemble…

\- C'est bien plus que des bruits de couloir ! s'offusqua Hermione, reprenant les mots de la lettre d'Elisabeth.

\- J'avais peur que la lettre soit interceptée si je disais que j'avais entendu les juges en parler ! répliqua Elisabeth en baissant la voix.

Hermione abdiqua. La lettre aurait été sûrement interceptée, en effet. Elle soupçonnait le Ministère de lire son courrier depuis le début de l'enquête, puisque c'était légal dans ces cas-là.

\- Hermione, ce n'était pas bon. Ils disaient que ton ADN trouvé sur le corps de Ron, que le fait que tu étais la seule suspecte potentielle, que tu ne t'entendais plus, que tu le haïssais selon eux, bref… Ce n'était pas bon Hermione. Ils ont dit, qu'à part si les jurés avaient un avis totalement opposé, le leur était déjà établi, expliqua Elisabeth en chuchotant alors que l'établissement était vide.

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais il n'y a _rien_ contre moi, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai… Jamais j'aurais…

\- Je sais, crois-moi, je le sais, Hermione. Mais je me disais qu'il fallait que tu le saches avant d'y aller cet après-midi. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais… Pars, enfuis-toi.

\- On fera appel, conclut Hermione essayant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Tu iras à Azkaban entre le verdict et l'appel, tu le sais ! Qui sait cela pourrait durer des mois ou des années avant que tu ne sois rejugée !

Hermione se massa les tempes, tentant vainement de ne pas paniquer.

\- Il reste l'avis des jurés et de l'autre juge, soupira-t-elle. Et si je m'en vais avant le verdict, j'aurais l'air encore plus coupable.

* * *

\- Elle n'a aucun alibi ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Et le mobile ? De toute manière, le but de ce procès n'est pas d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre, c'est de disculper Hermione.

Harry leva un sourcil en entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie et non le classique « Granger » qu'utilisait Drago depuis quinze ans.

\- Tu pourras la disculper en faisant peser des doutes sur elle, Malefoy. C'est une situation d'urgence, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, tu ne penses pas ? Écoute j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit…

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu réfléchis à un plan au lieu de foncer tête baissée, Potter, remarqua Drago en jetant un autre coup d'œil à ce qu'il lui présentait.

\- Je t'ai écrit toutes mes remarques et mes hypothèses. Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est mal parti pour elle.

Drago tournait les pages du dossier une à une et lisait en diagonale ce qu'avait écrit Harry. Il soupira et se pinça le nez.

\- Je ne suis pas avocat, commença Harry.

\- C'est certain, soupira Drago en regardant une nouvelle fois le dossier.

\- Mais je suis sûr que c'est exploitable, finit-il ignorant superbement la remarque du blond. On a le même but tous les deux : faire sortir Hermione de ce cauchemar. Moi parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et toi parce qu'elle est…

\- Ma cliente. C'est _littéralement_ mon boulot, Potter.

Drago soupira.

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose de _ça_ oui, conclut-il en refermant le dossier. Mais j'ai besoin de calme pour préparer mon discours de clôture et pour exploiter ces informations. Autant te dire Potter que je travaillerais sûrement bien mieux sans toi dans la même pièce, expliqua Drago en plantant ses yeux froids dans ceux d'Harry qui était de l'autre côté de la table.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Il ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison mais il se sentait mieux, se disant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Drago le suivant.

\- Potter ! l'interpella-t-il avant que le concerné ne transplane ou ne disparaisse dans la nature. Merci, ça aidera sûrement.

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à remarquer ce qui se passait entre les personnes, ou à savoir lire entre les lignes, pourtant ce qu'il y avait entre Drago et Hermione sautaient aux yeux, selon lui. Encore espérait-il que seul lui l'avait remarqué. C'est pourquoi il avait su que Drago, qu'il l'apprécie ou non, allait prendre en compte ses dernières recherches et essayer de sauver ce procès coûte que coûte.

* * *

Hermione ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis qu'elle était partie le matin même. Drago avait pu travailler toute la matinée sur les nouvelles informations que lui avait donné Harry ainsi que sur son discours de clôture. Le début d'après-midi allait lui servir à convaincre un des juges d'accepter qu'il appelle à nouveau un témoin, ce qui était loin d'être gagné. C'était peut-être la partie la plus compliqué du plan qu'avait imaginé Harry Potter.

Il était 12h30 et on sonna à sa porte. Il rangea les documents que lui avait donné Harry dans la matinée dans son attaché-case et se leva de la chaise de son bureau pour ouvrir. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir Hermione. Le verdict était dans quelques heures. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée et qu'elle était déjà en tenue pour aller au tribunal. Elle entra dans sa maison sans un mot et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Tu penses que je peux prendre un peu de Whisky-Pur-Feu ou c'est mal vu d'arriver avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang au tribunal ? demanda-t-elle l'air dépité.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit deux verres à whisky et les servit. Il en tendit un à Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Hermione prit une longue gorgée.

\- Elisabeth a entendu deux des trois juges dire que leurs opinions étaient déjà faites sur mon cas. Et ce n'est pas en ma faveur.

Hermione reprit une gorgée, avala et se lécha sa lèvre inférieure qui avait le goût de whisky. Drago posa une main sur son genou, son collant étant le seul rempart entre sa main et sa peau à elle. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lâcha un petit soupir.

\- Tout ira bien, Hermione. Je suis le meilleur avocat de cette ville après tout, ricana-t-il.

\- Surtout pour les cas désespérés, soupira-t-elle en un sourire.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel ils se regardaient. Tendrement. Elle songea pendant une seconde au fait que ça aurait été si simple entre eux, si naturel, s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et fréquentés dans ces conditions-là.

\- Si jamais je finis à Azkaban… commença-t-elle.

\- Tu n'y finiras pas, la coupa-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui en décides Drago. Si jamais j'y finis, promets-moi de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire et de ne pas me laisser pourrir là-bas, supplia-t-elle.

\- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et il s'approcha d'elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant résister à la tentation que représentait sa bouche.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! J'ai presque envie de dire que le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, car il y a de forte chance que ce le soit. Donc nous aurons enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Alors j'ai envie de dire à vos théories pour la fin haha_

 _Bref, je vais faire au mieux pour publier le dernier chapitre le plus rapidement possible et enfin pouvoir me mettre à écrire une fiction que j'ai en tête depuis plusieurs mois et que je me refuse à écrire tant que je n'ai pas fini celle-ci._

 _Merci de me suivre encore et toujours malgré l'irrégularité de publication !_

 _Des bisous_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre et le plus long de la fiction. Prenez un thé, chocolat chaud, café, ou des biscuits et préparez-vous à la fin ! Je ferai mes adieux de manière solennelle à la fin de ce chapitre mais je voulais vous écrire un petit mot dès le début. Merci de le lire, merci d'être là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 _42h avant le verdict_

\- Tu débloques complètement Harry ? chuchotait Ginny alors qu'elle berçait sa fille, Lily, dans ses bras, tentant vainement de la faire dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme _autre_ solution ? répliqua Harry en chuchotant aussi.

\- Mais voler un dossier du Ministère… C'est de la folie ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes !

Harry regarda quelques instants sa femme. Oui, il risquait gros en faisant cela, mais il n'avait pas réellement pensé aux conséquences. Il avait juste pensé au fait qu'il fallait aider Hermione à tout prix.

\- Elle mérite que quelqu'un revoie le dossier de l'enquête. J'ai sauvé le monde magique, on a qu'à dire qu'ils fermeront les yeux pour cette fois-ci, se rassura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espère au moins que tu sais ce que tu cherches, car sinon, ce sera peut-être trop tard, marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Lily pour la coucher dans son lit.

Harry avait sa petite idée. Il savait que la personne qui avait fait tout cela en voulait à Ron, forcément, mais aussi à Hermione car elle avait tout fait pour que l'on pense que c'était elle qui était coupable. Et, après avoir vu de nombreuses enquêtes passer au bureau des Aurors, il pouvait dire que la personne coupable était souvent un proche, rarement une personne sortie de nulle part. Il s'installa sur la table du salon et vida le dossier de l'enquête : faisant plusieurs tas de feuilles pour chaque témoin et chaque preuve. La nuit et la journée prochaine allaient être longues mais ça en valait la peine.

* * *

 _30h avant le verdict_

Ginny rajustait la jupe de son tailleur et s'apprêtait à partir de la maison pour aller à la dernière journée au tribunal avant le verdict. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son mari qui ne la remarqua même pas. Harry ne s'était pas couché. Il avait passé la nuit à boire du café et à épiller tous les détails du dossier de l'enquête. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'il réussisse à trouver quelque chose pour aider Hermione.

\- Je pars pour le tribunal, je ne serai de retour que ce soir ! annonça-t-elle faisant enfin lever les yeux de son mari.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Hermione va s'inquiéter si tu n'es pas là au tribunal, insista Ginny.

\- C'est pour le mieux, lâcha le brun. Surtout ne lui dit pas ce que je fais, dis-lui… je ne sais pas… que j'ai du boulot.

\- Bien, lâcha la rousse. A ce soir.

Il y eut des flammes vertes et elle disparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry était déjà retourné à l'affaire. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis le début, il savait bien que quelque chose clochait mais maintenant qu'il avait accès à toutes les informations, cela sautait aux yeux. Il ne comprenait même pas comment le Magenmagot avait pu accepter de faire un procès avec pour base une enquête pareille. Mais il avait bon espoir. Harry était sur une piste.

* * *

 _5h avant le verdict_

Harry avait exploité la piste qu'il pensait la plus probable, la plus possible. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le domicile de Drago Malefoy, il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il se demandait si ce dernier allait l'écouter et allait le prendre au sérieux. Harry était tout de même le directeur du bureau des aurors, ce serait idiot de la part de Malefoy de ne pas l'écouter, mais sait-on jamais. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure entre eux deux.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée de Drago Malefoy, ayant transplané juste devant, dérogeant à toutes les règles sur le transplanage dans les espaces publics. Mais il n'était plus à ça prêt. Et la moindre minute était capitale.

* * *

 _4h30 avant le verdict_

\- Tu ne peux pas le dire à Hermione, Malefoy. Elle te dissuaderait de le faire, elle ne te croirait pas.

Drago se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Ce serait complètement dingue d'essayer de lui cacher quelque chose, tu _sais_ comment elle est, Potter. Elle le saura.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui cacher pendant 4h, c'est quand même pas bien long !

\- Forcément pour toi ça semble simple, tu lui as caché pendant des mois que son mari la trompait ! s'insurgea Drago.

Harry le fixa, les yeux assassins. Drago reprit contenance et se pencha vers le dossier une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne suis même pas convaincu que ce soit vraiment… commença le blond.

 _\- Elle n'a aucun alibi ! s'exclama Harry._

 _\- Et le mobile ? De toute manière, le but de ce procès n'est pas d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre, c'est de disculper Hermione._

* * *

 _45 minutes avant le verdict_

Drago et Hermione étaient arrivés au Ministère. La foule des journalistes les accueillit dans l'atrium accompagnée des flashs, des questions et des bousculades. Hermione se cachait les yeux et tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre tous ces journalistes. Drago la tenait par le bras et essayait de l'aider tant bien que mal à passer. La presse occupait l'espace jusqu'à la salle de tribunal. Drago, de ses souvenirs, n'avait jamais vu ça. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû faire une demande pour que le procès soit donné en huis clos.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle et alors que d'ordinaire ils étaient toujours parmi les premiers arrivés, cette fois-ci la salle était déjà pleine. Hermione en fut surprise et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry était là. La famille Weasley descendit les escaliers pour venir la rejoindre au sol où se situaient la table des accusés et de la défense ainsi que le pupitre des témoins.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione quand elle vit les membres de cette famille la prendre dans leurs bras les uns après les autres : oubliant les suspicions qui pesaient sur Hermione, oubliant l'interview qu'avait donné Molly et les différends avec Ginny. Harry la prit en dernier dans ses bras et il entendit un sanglot provenant de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tout ira bien, Hermione, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Tu es innocente et ils le savent.

\- Non, Harry, non, ils ne le savent pas, souffla Hermione.

Elle se détacha de lui et inspira longuement, reprenant contenance. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, puis tenta de recoiffer – vainement – Harry d'un geste presque maternel. Le reste de la famille Weasley se tenait à l'écart et parlait à Drago, aussi étrange que cela paraissait d'un point de vue extérieur, mais ils voulaient savoir comment il sentait les choses venir.

\- C'est bientôt fini, souffla Harry en prenant dans ses mains une main d'Hermione.

\- J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis plusieurs mois, murmura-t-elle. J'espère en sortir et…

\- Et recommencer à vivre, conclut Harry.

Hermione lança un regard furtif à Drago. Elle espérait recommencer à vivre, en effet, même si elle s'était accordée plusieurs moments de « pause » avec Drago. C'était lui qui, étonnamment, lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de rester aussi vivante qu'elle pouvait l'être, de respirer, de lâcher prise, de ne plus culpabiliser. Elle fit un léger sourire à Harry et il lui lâcha la main avant de retourner aux bancs des témoins.

* * *

\- Levez-vous ! annonça l'audiencier du tribunal avant que les juges et les jurés n'entrent dans la pièce.

Ces derniers s'installèrent alors que le bruit des chaises raclant contre le sol assourdissait l'audience. Le président des juges se plaça devant sa chaire. Hermione sentait ses mains devenir moites et son pouls s'accélérer. C'était là que son sort se fixerait. Dans cette pièce. Elle déglutit.

\- Dernière audience en date du 4 décembre 2009 dans l'affaire N°1134 opposant Madame Granger – Weasley au Ministère, récita le juge.

Il frappa son marteau et les personnes se trouvant dans le tribunal se rassirent, sauf Drago. Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Dans l'audience d'aujourd'hui, nous entendrons les conclusions des parties puis les juges et les jurés se retireront pour prononcer leur verdict, expliquait le greffier.

Les juges toisaient Drago qui ne s'était toujours pas assis. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Maître Malefoy avez-vous oublié comment se tenait une audience au Tribunal et comment on agissait dans cette enceinte ? s'étonna un des trois juges.

\- J'aurais une demande, dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment de faire une demande, le dernier jour du procès ? intervint Maître Colomb, se levant à son tour.

Le président des juges se massa les tempes et leurs fit signe de s'approcher. Hermione regardait son avocat faire le tour de la table et partir vers la chaire des juges. Elle avait la bouche quelque peu ouverte sous la surprise. Il ne lui avait rien dit.

* * *

\- Vous vous fichez de nous, Malefoy, on ne va pas rappeler les témoins maintenant ? s'emporta Colomb. On n'a jamais vu ça !

\- Tout comme ajouter l'accusé comme témoin surprise, contra Drago d'un air sévère.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les juges, gardant son air digne.

\- Je comprends bien que cette demande n'est pas habituelle, mais ce procès n'est pas habituel non plus ! L'enquête a duré deux mois ! Vous pensez que pour un procès de cette envergure c'est normal ? demanda sèchement Drago. Accordez-moi de reposer des questions à un témoin, c'est pour le mieux. De toute manière tout a été baffoué dans ce procès et pendant l'enquête. Tout ! s'emporta-t-il. La présomption d'innocence, le respect de la vie privée, la confidentialité des rapports d'enquête, tout ! Vous lui devez bien ça, insista-t-il.

Les trois juges s'échangèrent un regard entendu et le président de la juridiction leva les sourcils.

\- Allez-y Maitre Malefoy, je ne sais pas quels espoirs vous avez mais au moins ça promet d'être divertissant, accorda-t-il en lui faisant signe de retourner à la table des accusés.

Il sentit le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione sur lui mais il l'ignora sciemment alors qu'il se rasseyait à sa chaise. Les juges faisaient passer au greffier l'information selon laquelle un nouveau témoin allait être appelé. Drago savait que cela prendrait quelques minutes, le temps de mettre en place la procédure.

Hermione le fixait. Attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Hermione, je _sais_ ce que je fais.

En tout cas l'espérait-t-il. Hermione le toisa quelques secondes de plus et fronça les sourcils. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry qui détourna directement les yeux quand il croisa les siens. Quelque chose se tramait mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi par manque d'informations.

Son attention fut détournée par le greffier qui se levait sous l'étonnement de l'audience. Il toussota et lit la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains, ne semblant pas très confiant dans ce changement d'organisation.

\- Le tribunal appelle Madame Elisabeth Geller, annonça le greffier d'une voix forte.

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée, il y eut des regards échangés et l'appelée était pétrifiée sur son banc. Elle se leva, tremblante, et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers le pupitre des témoins. Un des juges fit signe à Drago de se lever. Hermione réagit, le choc passé, et attrapa l'avant-bras de ce dernier. Il se pencha vers elle, à moitié levé.

\- Tu fous quoi ? dit-elle les dents serrées.

\- Je te sauve ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Fais-moi confiance, intima-t-il.

Hermione lâcha son avant-bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en pleine descente dans une montagne russe gigantesque, ou qu'elle faisait un piquet sur un balais. Toute énergie sembla s'évaporer d'elle, alors elle resta muette et décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, depuis le début il ne l'avait pas trahie.

Drago se dirigeait lentement vers le centre de la pièce, entre la chaire des juges et le pupitre des témoins. Il toisa Elisabeth et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Il était temps qu'il oublie qu'il fallait sauver Hermione. Il fallait qu'il mette tous sentiments de côté et qu'il se pare de son costume de requin. Il se racla la gorge, faisant les cent pas devant le pupitre d'Elisabeth qui le suivait du regard, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

\- Madame Geller, avant de vous poser la moindre question, je souhaite vous rappeler que vous êtes sous serment, dit finalement Drago. Mentir lors d'un procès est passible d'emprisonnement.

\- Je le sais, je travaille au département de la justice magique, répondit Elisabeth reprenant peu à peu contenance.

\- Partons de ça d'ailleurs, voulez-vous bien ? suggéra Drago. Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Depuis un peu plus de sept ans, répondit-elle. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée au département.

\- Madame Granger – Weasley était déjà avec Monsieur Weasley, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elisabeth hésita, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Elle travaillait dans le domaine de la justice et elle avait vu de nombreux procès elle essayait de comprendre la logique de ses questions mais elle n'en voyait pas la finalité.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle. Si vous comptez me poser des questions sur leur couple, cela a déjà été fait, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Non pas sur leur couple, je pense que tout le monde ici a une bonne idée de comment ils étaient ensemble, rétorqua Drago. Quand avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Weasley pour la première fois ?

\- Hermione me l'a présenté quelques semaines après qu'elle soit arrivée au Ministère. C'était peut-être en… Octobre 2002. On était allés boire un verre après le boulot et il nous a rejoint.

\- Que pensiez-vous de lui ?

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et resta interdite pendant quelques secondes.

\- Il était sympa, ouvert et drôle. Enfin… quelqu'un de très amical.

\- Bien, bien, amical, répéta Drago faisant semblant de réfléchir. Vous étiez invitée à leur mariage ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allée, la coupa-t-il.

\- J'étais malade.

Hermione retenait sa respiration à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait les mains sur les genoux et les serrait de plus en plus à chaque question. Ses jointures commençaient à devenir blanches. Que faisait-il ?

\- Malade ? s'étonna Drago. Admettons. Madame Granger – Weasley et Monsieur Weasley vous invitaient souvent chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez très amis ?

\- Oui je venais régulièrement chez eux.

\- Vous connaissez bien cette maison, donc ?

\- En effet, mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Vous vous y connaissez en potion aussi, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans votre fiche dans le dossier de l'enquête ? la coupa Drago une nouvelle fois alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans le tribunal. Vous connaissez la potion de polynectar ?

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se durcirent.

\- On l'étudie à Poudlard, dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai, admit Drago. Une potion bien utile, n'est-ce pas quand on cherche à prendre l'apparence d'une autre ?

\- Précisément, confirma-t-elle.

Drago posa une main sur le pupitre des témoins et s'approcha de fait d'Elisabeth. Il ignora le regard terrifié d'Hermione qu'il voyait au second plan. Il devait ignorer cela et continuer son plan.

\- Dernièrement, avant que cette affaire n'explose, Madame Granger – Weasley était pressentie pour avoir une promotion ? continua Drago. Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Oui, je suis très heureuse pour elle, bien enten…

\- Promotion que l'on vous refuse depuis trois ans, la coupa-t-il avec un faux air triste.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être heureuse pour…

\- Bien entendu, bien entendu. Vous êtes de _vraies_ amies, n'est-ce-pas ? Ainsi qu'avec Monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes amis, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête. Vous êtes sous serment, Madame Geller, quels sont vos _vrais_ sentiments pour Monsieur Weasley ?

La bombe éclata. Maître Colomb aurait pu faire objection, aurait pu tenter de sauver ce procès, mais en réalité, il était comme les autres : abasourdi.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a affaire dans ce procès, se défendit Elisabeth.

\- Ça a _tout_ à voir, répliqua Drago sèchement. Répondez.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel aucun des juges ou Maitre Colomb ne firent aucune objection à cela. Elisabeth Geller se retrouvait au pied du mur.

\- J'invoque le droit de ne pas répondre à une question qui pourrait m'incriminer ! s'insurgea Elisabeth en faisant claquer ses mains sur le pupitre des accusés.

\- Parfait, faites. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, lâcha Drago alors qu'il s'écartait du pupitre. Vous n'êtes pas venu au mariage de Madame Granger – Weasley et de Monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas, s'obstinait Elisabeth Geller.

\- Bien. Quels sont vos vrais sentiments envers Madame Granger – Weasley ?

\- Elle est mon amie, tenta Elisabeth.

\- Mensonges ! rétorqua Drago en fixant dans les yeux Elisabeth.

Hermione s'était presque levée de la chaise. Drago ne ressemblait plus au Drago qu'elle avait vu au réveil ce matin-là. Il avait le regard assassin et elle avait déjà vu ce regard chez des avocats. Il allait porter le coup de grâce qu'Elisabeth réponde ou pas. Il s'approcha du pupitre.

\- Elle est au Ministère depuis moins longtemps que vous et elle est déjà pressentie pour une promotion, elle a la beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité, elle est une héroïne de guerre. Mais surtout, continua Drago, elle a ce que vous désirez le plus : l'homme que vous aimez. Et qui ne vous aime pas.

Elisabeth serra les dents et déglutit. Elle le regardait d'un regard mauvais. Elle se sentait à court d'idées et de souffle. La colère s'immisçait en elle.

\- Vous creviez de jalousie, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est si simple d'aller dans l'Allée aux Embrumes, d'acheter du polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de Madame Granger - Weasley et d'assassiner son mari dans leur maison et de détruire tout ce qu'avait Hermione Granger - Weasley par la même occasion, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est encore plus simple de donner les dossiers de l'enquête à la Gazette et de faire en sorte que l'enquête soit accélérée, non ? Vous creviez de jalousie lorsque vous avez appris que Ronald Weasley avait une maitresse et vous avez tenté de la tuer elle-aussi ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! éclata-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas !

Des murmures se firent enfin entendre après la réponse d'Elisabeth Geller. Hermione se rassit et se prit le visage entre les mains. C'était un cauchemar.

\- Maitre Malefoy ? En avez-vous terminé ? intervint finalement un des juges.

Drago se tourna vers eux et vit les regards surpris des jurés. Il respira lentement, se recentrant et se calmant, et fit un léger sourire aux juges.

\- J'en ai terminé, annonça-t-il avant de retourner à sa table laissant Elisabeth Geller tremblante au pupitre.

\- Maitre Colomb, souhaitez-vous interroger à nouveau le témoin ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Ce dernier restait estomaqué sur sa chaise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce retournement de situation. Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur la table, le visage entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'elle croyait qu'il allait ressortir par sa gorge.

\- Saisissez Madame Geller, ordonna le président de la juridiction.

Un des brigadiers de la police magique lança alors un sort permettant de lier les poignets d'Elisabeth.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai des droits ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Emmenez-la au département de la justice magique, au bureau des aurors, intervint Harry, sous le regard approbateur des juges, en se levant du banc des témoins.

Hermione suivit du regard les brigadiers qui prirent chacun un bras d'Elisabeth Geller. Ils la tournèrent vers Hermione qui put enfin voir son visage déformé par la colère, par la haine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Rien n'était sûr, rien n'était prouvé mais au fond elle savait. Hermione savait que c'était elle après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fronça ses sourcils, se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas voir clair dans son jeu.

* * *

\- Maître Malefoy, à vous de faire votre discours de conclusion avant que nous clôturions ce procès.

Drago se leva une dernière fois de cette chaise et se replaça au milieu du tribunal. Le pupitre des témoins avait disparu. Il se tourna vers les jurés et les juges.

\- C'est après un long procès, même éprouvant, que je me tourne vers vous Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, vos Honneurs, commença Drago avec une diction parfaite. Nous savons tous que nous ne reverrons pas de procès de cette envergure dans les prochaines années et j'en suis bien heureux. Ce procès, en dehors de toutes les surprises qu'il a pu contenir, a été profondément _injuste_.

Il déglutit et se tourna vers les jurés.

\- Prenez cela en compte lorsque vous jugerez ma cliente, Madame Granger – Weasley : l'enquête a été faite en deux mois, la présomption d'innocence a été bafouée, elle a dû témoigner à la dernière minute. Ce procès est hors norme. Ce procès fera partie de l'histoire juridique magique, c'est certain. Il est sensationnel mais n'oubliez pas que derrière cette façade se trouve la vie d'une femme : ma cliente, Hermione Jean Granger – Weasley. Vous avez aujourd'hui entre vos mains le pouvoir de choisir son destin : Azkaban ou la liberté. C'est en votre âme et conscience qu'il faudra juger cette personne.

Drago se mit à se mouvoir dans la pièce, faisant claquer ses chaussures au sol.

\- Avec cette affaire, nous avons tous appris que personne n'est parfait. Pas même les héros de notre société, pas même une femme qui a su sauver le monde du Mal. Est-ce un crime d'avoir des problèmes de couple ? Est-ce un crime de ne plus aimer son mari ? Ce procès est basé sur la seule conviction du Ministère qu'Hermione Granger – Weasley est coupable, il n'est en aucun cas basé sur des faits établis. Une conviction suffit-elle à mettre quelqu'un derrière les barreaux ?

* * *

\- Combien de temps cela peut-il prendre ? demanda Harry qui avait rejoint avec la famille Weasley Hermione et Drago à leur table.

\- Dix minutes, une heure, deux heures, cela dépend de s'ils sont d'accord ou non, répondit Drago en fixant la porte par laquelle ressortiraient les juges et les jurés une fois qu'ils se seraient accordés sur un verdict.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fomenté tout cela dans mon dos, soupira Hermione en se massant les tempes.

Ces dernières heures semblaient être irréelles. Tous les moments repassaient dans sa tête sans cesse. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle attendait que les juges et les jurés reviennent avec le verdict. Le temps semblait long. Chaque minute passait comme une heure. À la fois, elle voulait profiter de sa famille qui était là avec elle, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait l'esprit tourné que vers ce verdict. Ginny lui prit la main et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tout ira bien. Ils n'ont rien contre toi, souffla-t-elle. Et s'ils n'ont pas encore compris que c'est l'autre salo…

\- Levez-vous ! cria l'annoncier pour remettre de l'ordre dans le tribunal.

Chaque personne retourna rapidement à sa place. Harry serra une dernière fois la main d'Hermione dans la sienne avant de partir. Hermione se leva de sa chaise. Drago fit de même. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et s'humecta les lèvres. Les juges et les jurés entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le cœur d'Hermione était partagé entre la tachycardie et l'arrêt de total de tout battement. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient. Tout son corps était sur le point de s'effondrer. Le président de la juridiction passa une copie du parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le verdict au greffier. Il déplia ensuite sa copie à lui pour enfin annoncer le verdict.

Elle retint un sanglot de peur, d'appréhension. Drago prit la main gauche d'Hermione qui était le long de son corps, dans la sienne. Pendant une seconde il se demande ce qu'en penserait les gens qui verraient cela, puis cette pensée s'évapora. En cet instant, il y avait bien plus important que les « on-dit » des gens.

\- Après réunion des juges et des jurés, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité l'abandon des charges contre Madame Hermione Granger – Weasley, récita le président des juges. Madame, vous pouvez partir libre de ce tribunal.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre les mots alors qu'elle entendait déjà les exclamations de joie venant des Weasley, alors qu'elle voyait le visage illuminé de Drago qui lui souriait. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Puis elle réalisa. Peu à peu. Après des mois de cauchemar, de ce qui semblait être un coup monté contre elle, tout était terminé.

Tout était terminé.

* * *

 _4 février 2010_

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'annonce du verdict. Une enquête avait été ouverte entre temps contre Elisabeth et les preuves cette fois-ci étaient quelque peu accablantes. Ils avaient trouvé chez elle des journaux intimes faisant preuve d'une réelle obsession envers Hermione et sa vie. Elle voulait la vie qu'elle n'avait pas eu mais qu'avait Hermione. Le tout cumulé à un amour maladif envers Ron. Cela avait eu raison de sa santé mentale. Elle avait même fini par avouer : avouer que la seule chose qu'elle voulait était tout ce qu'avait Hermione et qu'à défaut de l'avoir, elle avait voulu détruire ce qu'Hermione avait. Pour qu'elle non plus ne l'ait pas.

Hermione avait commencé à vider la maison qu'elle avait partagé pendant plusieurs années avec Ron et avait décidé de la vendre, ou du moins d'essayer de la vendre. Elle avait trouvé un appartement à Londres même et s'était installée là-bas après le procès. Il n'était pas question pour elle de retourner vivre dans cette maison remplie des souvenirs de la mort de Ron.

Les relations s'étaient bien entendu apaisées entre Hermione et la famille Weasley et Harry, même si elle avait eu besoin de temps seule pour digérer tous ces derniers mois. Même encore, elle encaissait le choc.

Ce 4 février 2010, elle reçut une lettre avec trois lettres dedans :

 _R.A.S._

Elle sourit et rit même. Elle savait qui envoyait cette lettre et pourquoi. Le ministère avait deux mois pour décider de faire appel de la décision du tribunal d'abandonner les charges. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Tout était officiellement terminé. Elle ferma sa valise et transplana vers le Ministère pour se diriger vers le bureau des portoloins. Il était temps qu'elle prenne des vacances. Elle ne comptait pas reprendre le travail rapidement et elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir entendre parler de procès pendant les prochains mois. Le département de la justice magique avait été clément avec elle, après ce qu'elle avait vécu du fait de leur erreur et avait accepté qu'elle prenne une sorte « d'année sabbatique ».

Arrivée au bureau des portoloins, la personne en charge lui en tendit un : une vieille montre à gousset. Elle le remercia et attendit à l'extérieur du bureau. Quand elle vit une tête blonde familière arriver avec une valise à la main, elle sourit un peu plus.

\- Alors, Granger, où va-t-on ? demanda Drago quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- J'avais gardé un bon souvenir, malgré tout, du manoir au fin fond de l'Écosse, loin de tout. Nous deux, seuls au monde. Je me disais que dans un premier temps c'était ce qu'il nous fallait, sourit-elle.

\- Dans un premier temps ? Courageux de ta part de penser que l'on pourra se supporter un temps indéterminé, rit Drago.

Hermione lâcha un rire et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Elle regarda sa propre montre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Le portoloin part dans quelques secondes. Alors partant ?

\- Je te suivrai au bout du monde s'il le fallait, Granger, répondit-il en effleurant les lèvres d'Hermione.

Il s'écarta d'elle et posa une main sur la montre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Elle regarda leurs mains ensemble et le portoloin s'activa. Elle partit cette fois-ci pour l'Écosse le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Plus de 66,000 mots. 140 pages word. Plus d'un an de publication. Et voilà que Présumée Coupable est terminée._

 _D'abord, j'aimerais **beaucoup** que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre mais aussi de la fiction en général. Je sais bien que vous ne laissez pas tous des reviews (et je comprends) mais un _petit effort _pour la fin ce serait cool cool cool (je me sens conne de demander mais c'est vraiment pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !)_

 _Ensuite, merci. **Mille fois merci**. D'avoir été là – certains depuis le début c'est fou –, d'avoir lu les chapitres, de n'avoir rien dit quand je n'ai pas publié pendant plusieurs mois, merci d'être les meilleurs lecteurs tout simplement._

 _La fin a été laborieuse mais elle est arrivée et j'en suis assez contente, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Ça a été la fiction que j'ai eu le plus de mal à terminer et parfois il a fallu que je me fasse violence pour écrire, je dois l'avouer, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu la finir comme je voulais la finir. Bref._

 _Merci encore ! Je vous invite à aller voir les autres fictions que j'ai écrites (sait-on jamais) et sinon j'espère qu'on se retrouvera vite. J'ai déjà entamé l'écriture d'une autre fiction, espérons que je pourrais la publier rapidement mais ce ne sera pas avant quelques mois sûrement, malheureusement._

 _Bref, merci merci merci. Cœur sur vous tous !_


End file.
